Amor em Hollywood
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Edward Cullen é um famoso artista de ora ele está em Las Vegas terminando de gravar um filme e resolve tirar um final de semana de descanso. Ele só não imaginava que em uma noite encontraria com a mulher de sua vida e se casaria com ela. Afinal ele estava em Las Vegas, onde tudo poderia acontecer. SINOPSE COMPLETA NO PRÓLOGO
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen  
 **Gêneros:** Romance, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** sexo, nudez, linguagem imprópria **.**

 **Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction AMOR EM HOLLYWOOD é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:**

Edward Cullen é um famoso artista de Hollywood.

Dono de um sorriso torto impecável e uma beleza inegável, ele leva a vida fazendo o que mais ama que é interpretar.

Já ganhou um globo de ouro de melhor ator de filme de comédia e vários outros prêmios de melhor ator.

Várias vezes esteve na pré-lista de concorrentes ao Oscar, mas ainda, injustamente, não chegou a concorrer ao prêmio que mais almeja na vida.

Namorou por dois anos com Tanya uma cantora famosa com quem contracenou uma trilogia de filmes adolescente que fez sucesso mundialmente, mas desde que terminou seu relacionamento não namorou sério com mais ninguém.

Agora ele está em Las Vegas terminando de gravar um filme e resolve tirar um final de semana de descanso.

O que era muito em comparação, aos meses que passou se preparando para esse filme.

Ele só não imaginava que em uma noite encontraria com a mulher de sua vida e se casaria com ela.

Afinal ele estava em Las Vegas, onde tudo poderia acontecer.

...

Bella Swan é escritora que escreve para algumas revistas como freelancer.

Viaja com suas amigas Alice e Rosalie para Las Vegas, no final de semana que iria se casar, esperando quem sabe ganhar algum dinheiro com jogos de azar e diversão.

Ela só não esperava que iria ganhar muito mais do que uma partida de Black Jack.

No cassino do hotel acaba esbarrando com um Edward disfarçado.

A atração entre eles é imediata e se perguntarem dirão que foi amor à primeira vista.

Entre jogos, bebidas e confissões eles se sentem como se conhecessem a vida toda e Edward propõe um desafio.

No dia seguinte acordam sem conseguirem acreditar no que tinham feito.

Eles se casaram.

Agora ambos têm que lidar com as consequências de seus atos e mostrarem que aquele casamento é real.

Será que pode uma união dar certo assim?

* * *

" Há sempre alguma loucura no amor. Mas há sempre um pouco de razão na loucura."

Friedrich Nietzsche

" O amor não se define; sente-se."

Sêneca

" Na vingança e no amor a mulher é mais bárbara do que o homem."

Friedrich Nietzsche

 **PRÓLOGO**

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e ela encarou o teto branco com um lustre de cristal requintado e cheio de luzes que estavam acesas, mesmo sendo de dia.

 _A onde ela estava?,_ se perguntou tentando se lembrar.

Com certeza não era seu quarto.

Tentou se lembrar de algo, mas sua cabeça doía.

Havia um peso ao redor do seu corpo.

Um calor estranho e agradável.

Ela bocejou e se virou esfregando seus olhos, se aconchegando naquele calor.

Aquela coberta era com certeza a melhor coisa da sua vida.

Sua cabeça latejou.

Precisava de aspirina urgente e escovar seus dentes também.

Foi então que um peso em sua mão chamou a atenção.

Era um anel.

Ou melhor era O anel.

Lindo.

Maravilhoso.

De prata com um diamante enorme no meio dele.

E com certeza não combinava em nada com seus dedos compridos e suas unhas que estavam com o esmalte preto pela metade.

Com certeza tinha custado o olho da cara e deveria está estampado em campanhas publicitárias de joalherias famosas.

Mas, o que aquele anel estava fazendo ali em sua mão?

Isso ela ainda não tinha entendido.

Algo se mexeu do seu lado e então ela sentiu tudo parar.

Percebeu finalmente que o que a esquentava não era um cobertor. E sim um homem.

Ela não estava sozinha, com um pouco de esforço afastou o homem de cima dela e se afastou dando de cara com um rosto.

Um rosto extremamente conhecido.

Um rosto lindo.

Ela desceu seus olhos e viu que o homem estava nu assim como ela. Ele estava deitado de costas, uma perna dele em cima das dela, suas costas eram largas e bonitas, com uma pequena pintinha preta na parte de cima, ela podia ver aquelas covinhas em seu cóccix apesar do lençol cobrir abaixo do seu cofrinho.

Infelizmente.

Será que estava sonhando?

Foi então que as memórias voltaram.

Tudo.

Ela tinha viajado para Las Vegas com suas melhores amigas, mas isso era o de menos.

Ela olhou para o anel em seu dedo novamente.

Não. Não. Não.

Amedrontada, olhou para a mão esquerda do homem que antes estava em cima do corpo dela.

Uma aliança de ouro grossa, com diamantes ao redor, que parecia iluminar o quarto inteiro de tanto que brilhava se encontrava em seu dedo.

Aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo... ou um sonho?

E então se lembrou de um detalhe.

Aquilo era real.

Ela tinha se casado.

E não com qualquer cara.

Ela tinha se casado com ninguém menos que EDWARD CULLEN o astro de Hollywood!

Como aquilo tinha acontecido?

E como se quisesse despertar daquele pesadelo, ela gritou assustada, o homem acordou a olhando e então também gritou.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão? Espero que bem haha

E aí o que acharam da fanfic? Espero que tenham gostado desse comecinho... Afinal, quem não iria querer acordar casada com Edward Cullen, hein?

hehe

Tentei fazer a fic, meio de comédia, espero que tenha dado certo.

Avisos importantes:

1º) O primeiro capítulo só vai vim dia 26/10 tempo para eu terminar Luta pelo Amor e descansar uns dias

2º) Tem uma parte na fic que me inspirei em Vida Desconhecida, no final vocês vão entender melhor

3º) Acho que não tem um terceiro não kkkkkkk

Bem, espero de verdade que gostem da fic que comentem e recomendem muuuuito, quem sabe eu até venho antes do dia 26. Ah ela vai ter cerca de 23 capítulos então vamos ficar com ela até 2019 :O

beijinhos e até o primeiro capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1

O homem estava escondido atrás de um beco escuro.

Suas mãos trêmulas seguravam uma arma.

Ele ouviu um barulho, uma gota de suor escorreu pelo seu pescoço.

Era agora.

Se levantou rapidamente empunhando a arma.

Sem dizer nada ele atirou no homem que o olhava.

Viu sua vida indo embora sorrindo.

Sangue escorria pelo chão sujo.

Finalmente sua vingança estava completa.

— CORTA — a voz do diretor disse — É isso aí pessoal, ficou ótimo — ele disse — Filme finalizado! — a equipe por trás da câmera bateu palmas.

O ator principal deu uma respiração profunda.

Mais um filme feito.

Aquele tinha se tornado um de seus filmes preferidos.

O personagem foi um desafio e ele cresceu muito naquele papel.

Estava confiante com aquela atuação e esperava que os críticos também achassem isso.

Edward Cullen sorriu ajudando o ator, que ele tinha atirado, a se levantar.

Depois conversou com o diretor e todos os colegas que tinham contribuído para aquele filme ser filmado.

Estava cansado, a gravação do filme tinha durado mais de três meses e foram bem intensas. Era uma ação dramática na época da segunda guerra mundial.

Agora tudo que queria era descansar e curtir um pouco a vida com seus amigos.

Tinha tempo que não sabia o que era uma boa noite divertida.

— Edward você estava ótimo tenho certeza que esse filme vai ser um sucesso — Victoria sua assessora disse entrando no camarim atrás dele.

— Obrigado Vic, sei que devo esse papel a você — ele falou.

Ela sorriu, seus olhos claros brilhando.

Ela era alta, ruiva e muito bonita, mas para Edward o que importava era que ela era competente em assessorá-lo, confiava nela, para isso como ninguém.

— Quer repassar os compromissos da próxima semana agora? Ou podemos repassar no avião mais tarde, o que preferir — falou.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não, Vic, vou tirar essa semana de folga, já tinha te avisado, vou ficar aqui com Emmett e Jasper.

— Você sabe que se descobrirem que você continua aqui isso vai se tornar um inferno — ela o alertou.

— Eu sei, mas ninguém vai descobrir. Emmett e Jasper tem um plano.

— Eles sempre têm — ela rolou seus olhos para ele.

Edward sorriu, sabia que a maioria dos planos deles davam errado e que provavelmente descobririam, só esperava que fosse na hora que eles tivessem indo embora.

Tudo que queria era uma noite normal, como qualquer outra pessoa tinha, sair com seus amigos, beber e falar besteira.

— Preciso tirar o figurino na próxima semana nos falamos.

— É claro — ela disse sabendo que não adiantaria discutir e o jeito seria ficar ali mais uma noite, pois sabia que alguma coisa acabaria dando errado.

Edward Cullen tinha se tornado um artista por acaso.

Desde pequeno ele sempre foi apaixonado por filmes de ficção e teatro, mas nunca sequer um dia imaginou que chegaria a ser um ator.

Sua mãe Esme sempre achou admirável o filho gostar de assistir teatro e documentários sobre cinema, ao contrário do irmão mais velho que gostava de esportes e dar trabalho aos pais.

Quando ele tinha 12 anos, Esme viu um cartaz na qual procuravam adolescentes de 10 a 15 anos para fazerem testes de um filme.

Foi assim que tudo tinha começado.

Seu menino tinha um talento nato para atuar e os pais tinham muito orgulho dele.

Ele fez 5 filmes antes de se tornar mundialmente conhecido pelo papel que mais o consagrou, uma trilogia de filmes de romances com uma cantora pop star Tanya, uma loira de olhos azuis muito bonita. Eles acabaram levando o romance para a vida real, ele achou realmente que tinha se apaixonado por ela, mas quando a viu em seu camarim com seu empresário ele acabou tudo.

Agora aos 25 anos ele ainda lutava para tirar dele a imagem de astroteen que muitos tinham e mostrava que ele era muito mais do que um rosto e um corpo bonito, que ele realmente tinha talento para atuar.

A maior conquista da sua vida tinha sido ganhar o Globo de Ouro, mas seu maior sonho sempre foi ganhar o Oscar, que muitos achavam injusto ele nunca ter sequer chegado a concorrer ao prêmio.

Mas Edward não desistia e sempre dava o melhor de si quando pegava algum papel.

Era muito feliz com a vida que levava, mesmo sabendo que ainda faltava algo nela para tudo ser completo.

...

— Isso é ridículo — Edward disse se olhando no espelho.

— O que? Está perfeito cara — Emmett disse rindo.

Edward viu sua imagem bufar no espelho.

Ele estava usando uma peruca ridícula preta para esconder seu cabelo que era uma marca registrada.

Usava um óculos escuro e um bigode horrível.

— Estou parecendo um cantor de mariachi — Edward bufou outra vez, olhando para sua imagem refletida no espelho, faltava só aqueles chapéus mexicanos em sua cabeça — Às vezes odeio ser famoso — ele murmurou sinceramente.

— Não sei como pode odiar algo que faz as mulheres quase se matarem para pular no seu colo — Jasper comentou.

Edward encarou eles pelo espelho.

Emmett era alto, forte e musculoso, cheio de tatuagens pelo seu corpo, ele tinha os cabelos curtos e castanhos, seus olhos eram cor de cobre. Ele parecia mais com sua mãe Esme, enquanto Edward que era seu irmão mais novo, tinha puxado mais para seu pai Carlisle.

Eles eram muito unidos e melhores amigos, agora Emmett trabalhava para Edward fazendo sua segurança pessoal e o acompanhava em todos os lugares.

Quando ele tinha dez anos conheceu Jasper, os três formaram um trio e se tornaram aqueles amigos inseparáveis, que faziam de tudo juntos.

Jasper era bem parecido com Edward, apesar de não terem nenhuma proximidade genética. Ele tinha os cabelos mais loiros e os olhos azuis.

Enquanto Edward Cullen, era um pouco mais alto, seus cabelos em um tom de cobre, tinha uma maxilar forte e belos olhos verdes, bem verdes, que ele tinha herdado de seu pai. Jasper tinha virado dublê de Edward e o galã só aceitava trabalhos em que ele poderia fazer esse papel, mesmo na maioria das vezes dispensando-o e preferindo a si mesmo fazendo o papel, algumas cenas Jasper ajudava e outros os produtores exigiam com medo dele se machucar.

Eles eram inseparáveis, seus pais tinham Jasper como filho.

Eles pagavam micos juntos quando adolescentes, compartilhavam histórias dos primeiros beijos, primeiros amassos, primeiras festas, primeiras transas e tudo.

Confiavam um ao outro como ninguém, era aquele tipo de amizade que seria para o resto da vida.

Daquele tipo que eles se ofendiam, se xingavam eram grossos um com o outro, mas nunca nenhum apelava ou perdia a camaradagem.

— Vocês sabem que eu não quero um relacionamento assim — disse calmamente.

Os outros bufaram.

— Puuff. Nós sabemos que você quer amor... alguém para passar a vida inteira — Emmett disse imitando uma voz feminina — Fala sério brow, não sei como alguém passa mais de 30 anos comendo a mesma boceta — ele disse tremendo seu corpo e fazendo uma careta.

Edward bateu na cabeça do irmão.

— Isso é o que se chama de casamento, idiota. Tem certeza que viemos da mesma mãe?

— Eu tenho certeza que você é adotado — Emmett retrucou.

Edward bufou.

Seus amigos sempre foram os pegadores e às vezes faziam aposta para verem quem pegava mais, eram os tipos de cara que fugiam a palavra compromisso e diziam que nunca se casariam.

Enquanto Edward era mais calmo, sonhador e romântico. Ele sonhava em ter mais um dia uma esposa, filhos, alguém para compartilhar toda sua vida.

Ele tinha certeza que seus amigos só eram assim, porque eles ainda não tinham encontrado a mulher certa deles ainda.

Sabia que eles seriam dois babões quando as encontrassem e esperava ansioso o momento de jogar tudo que eles diziam na cara deles.

— Dá para vocês pararem com essa viadagem e irmos logo beber — Jasper falou.

— Vamos nessa porra — Edward disse querendo apenas por uma noite ser alguém normal e poder beber com seus amigos, talvez até ganhar algum prêmio no cassino.

— Bem vamos logo, eu vi uma loirinha no elevador que ó — Emmett lambeu os lábios.

Edward suspirou.

Com certeza nenhuma mulher se aproximaria dele com aquelas coisas ridículas na cara. Nem se lembrava a última vez que tinha beijado uma mulher sem ser para algum papel em filme.

Depois de Tanya ele tinha achado difícil se aproximar de alguma mulher novamente e ser traído de novo, tinha tido apenas um sexo casual com uma modelo que felizmente a imprensa nunca soube.

Desde então, ele e sua mão viviam em uma intensa conversa debaixo do chuveiro, às vezes.

Entretanto sabia que se não usasse aquelas coisas ridículas ele não teria paz.

Então era melhor aquilo do que ser reconhecido por centenas de pessoas.

Não que ele se importasse com algumas fotos ou autógrafos.

Ele amava seus fãs e todo o carinho que recebia deles, mas às vezes tudo que ele queria era poder sair como uma pessoa normal, sem precisar usar uma mascaras ou apetrechos estranhos para não ser reconhecido.

Normal, aliás, era uma palavra que ele desconhecia.

Nem o próprio hotel sabia que ele estava hospedado ali.

Ninguém sabia além de seus dois amigos e Victória.

Melhor assim. Porque quando um fora desse círculo de pessoas descobrissem, logo todos descobririam.

E adeus paz.

Não podia confiar em ninguém além deles e seus pais.

Eles saíram da suíte presidencial que estavam hospedados, era um quarto grande com três suítes, uma sala enorme com um sofá em formato de U, uma tv imensa, aparelhagem de som para dar uma festa um bar cheio de bebidas e até piano ainda tinha uma pequena cozinha e uma varanda.

O Hotel Cassino que estavam era um dos melhores da cidade e muito luxuoso. O elevador era grande, espelhado. Eles entraram na caixa metálica e alguns andares abaixo ele parou.

Edward olhou para frente normalmente, observando o casal que entrou sorridente.

A mulher usava um vestido branco e uma coroa de flores e segurava um pequeno buque, o homem a segurava usando um paletó e uma bermuda, eles estavam cheios de sorrisinhos e olhares cumplices que pareceram nem notar as outras três pessoas ali.

Com certeza iriam se casar, eles saíram do elevador rindo quando este chegou ao térreo.

A entrada do hotel estava pouco movimentada, Edward saiu vendo algumas pessoas mal encarar eles, ficou mais aliviado.

— Jesus coitado daquele cara — Emmett falou.

— Pois não é, até parece que vou deixar uma mulher me domar assim — Jasper balançou a cabeça.

— Vocês são tão otários — Edward disse balançando a cabeça indo em direção ao bar do hotel.

O local estava movimentado Edward se sentou numa mesa com os amigos e eles ficaram conversando e bebendo observando várias pessoas jogando em máquinas caça-níqueis.

Tinha algumas mesas que também rolava jogos com cartas, menos casual do que um cassino.

Algumas gritavam animadas e outras ficavam frustradas.

Muitas mulheres passavam pela mesa deles, mas nenhuma pareciam reconhecer ele, o que ficou muito agradecido.

Emmett já entregou um copo pequeno, para cada um, com um líquido transparente que Edward tinha certeza ser mais da metade álcool.

— Vamos brindar a que? — Edward perguntou.

— A vida, mano — Emmett falou.

— A solterrisse — Jasper falou.

— A paz — Edward disse, os três bateram o copo e depois viraram de uma vez.

— Caralho — Edward falou o líquido ardendo em sua garganta.

Depois tudo virou uma loucura.

 _Mais cedo no mesmo dia..._

— Não acredito que estamos em Las Vegas, baby — uma mulher morena gritou animada no hall do hotel, assim que terminou de fazer o check-in.

O saguão parecia mais um salão de festas, cheios de lustre de cristal, colunas grandes, detalhes dourados. Havia até uma escultura de um homem no meio. O teto era alto e cheio de círculos dourados e azuis.

— Meu Deus, isso é lindo — uma loira disse olhando tudo ao seu redor.

— Realmente — outra morena comentou — Vamos logo para o quarto, deixar a mala, depois podemos ir conhecer o hotel e a cidade melhor.

— Sim, sim, sim — a baixinha disse indo em direção ao elevador.

Bella Swan riu.

Ela tinha as melhores amigas do mundo.

Essa era uma verdade inquestionável.

Alice, a morena baixinha de cabelos curtos, tinha ganhado uma viagem com tudo pago, de um final de semana, para dois acompanhantes, em um sorteio do shopping de Seattle onde moravam.

E Rosalie Hale, uma loira alta de olhos azuis, que deu a ideia de usarem naquele final de semana, quando seria o casamento da morena Bella Swan.

Aquele era para ser o final de semana do casamento dela.

Tinha planejado tudo há seis meses atrás e enquanto ela visitava buffet, experimentava vestidos de noiva, seu noivo se divertia com uma prima dele chamada Leah.

Felizmente Bella descobriu tudo antes de dizer o aceito, ela acabou tudo e estava solteira há mais de três meses, não sabia o que era isso desde dos 17 anos.

Namorava Jacob Black desde dessa idade, ele era filho do melhor amigo de seu pai. Bella ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha perdido tantos anos com alguém que a traiu e quebrou seu coração.

Depois de semanas sofrendo, chorando e se entupindo de chocolate, ela conseguiu finalmente se desintoxicar e seguir em frente.

Agora dividia um apartamento com as duas em Seattle e trabalhava como free lancer para um jornal da cidade enquanto procurava algum emprego de colunista efetiva como queria.

Depois de fazerem o check-in elas foram para o quarto que iriam dividir, o quarto era grande com três camas de solteiro, uma tevê, um banheiro.

Elas guardaram suas malas e foram passear e conhecer diversos pontos turísticos da cidade, tiraram várias fotos, foram na réplica da Torre Eiffle e se apaixonaram pela vista.

Voltaram só de tardezinha cheias de sacolas com lembranças da cidade e roupas que tinham comprado. Afinal Alice sua amiga era doida por moda e não podia ver um shopping, Bella já estava preocupada com o excesso de bagagem que ela pagaria.

Mesmo cansadas elas queriam aproveitar todos os minutos então tomaram um banho, trocaram de roupa e foram para o bar do hotel, Bella estava ansiosa para jogar algum jogo, afinal vai que ela amanhã amanhecia milionária.

Fazia tempos que Bella não se divertia assim com suas amigas e ela estava se sentindo feliz como nunca.

— Droga Rosalie isso não é uma boa ideia — Bella disse encarando as doses de vodca que sua amiga tinha trago.

— Há Bella diga por você — Alice falou agarrando seu copo — Que mal podemos fazer em um hotel?

Bella suspirou e pegou o seu. A última vez que tinha bebido tinha sido quando descobriu a traição de Jacob, ela na verdade não gostava muito de beber, sempre que ficava bêbada fazia alguma besteira, mas que mal poderia fazer ali, naquele hotel? Mesmo assim decidiu só beber aquela dose ou no máximo outra.

— Vamos brindar então — ela disse.

— A homens gostosos — Rosalie falou se lembrando do homem musculoso que tinha visto de relance na recepção, esperava que pudesse encontra-lo ali.

— Ao meu Jimmy Choo que fez a gente ganhar essa viagem — Alice falou balançado os saltos que tinha comprado no chão.

— A amizade e ao amor — Bella falou.

As três bateram o copo e viraram de uma vez.

E é claro que Bella não conseguiu parar só naquela dose.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, não falei que os dias iam passar rápido? haha

Resolvi fazer um agradinho e trazer o capítulo logo para vocês. O que acharam dos personagens? Do Edward e da Bella?

Espero que tenham gostado e comentem muito, muito, muito.

Algum palpite de como a noite vai acontecer? Não vai ter nada demais, mas espero que gostem haha

Tinha pensado em fazer que nem no filme Jogo de Amor em Las Vegas que mostra mais como aconteceu só no final, mas decidir trazer logo para vocês, não surtarem comigo então comentem para eu trazer logo o capítulo para vocês.

Para quem não sabe tenho um grupo no WhatsApp, se alguém quiser entrar é só deixar o número e o DDD que adiciono, lá tem spoiler antes do capítulo e mais informações.

Bem amores, não esqueçam de comentar, ansiosa para saber o que acharam.

Beijos e um ótimo fim de semana para vocês

lalac


	3. Capítulo 2

Alguns minutos depois elas já estavam animadas, conversavam alto, riam com gosto e bebiam descontraídas.

Olhavam pessoas brincando e gritando com as maquinas caça-níqueis e se divertiam com isso.

— Deixa, eu pago a próxima rodada — Bella disse se levantando e indo em direção ao bar.

— 3 sexy on the beach, por favor — ela disse ao bar man que assentiu e foi fazer o drink delas.

Bella se virou para ver suas amigas e no mesmo instante um corpo se chocou no seu.

— Porra — ela disse sentindo um líquido melar sua roupa e seu corpo — Você só pode está de brincadeira comigo? — ela disse brava olhando o homem que tinha se chocado com seu corpo.

Ela ficou sem reação.

Dois incríveis olhos verdes a encaravam de volta.

Bella podia jurar que havia alguns pontinhos dourados dentro dele, o homem era branco, tinha cabelos pretos esquisitos, usava um bigode, um óculos de sol estava em cima de sua cabeça.

Bella conhecia bigodes de longe, afinal seu pai tinha um, e ela podia jurar que aquele era falso.

Mesmo assim o homem era incrivelmente lindo.

Alto, esguio, usava uma roupa confortável e tênis como os dela.

Se usasse aquelas roupas de cantor mexicano ela podia jurar que ele era um.

— Caralho, desculpa — Edward sussurrou ainda sem está bêbado antes de olhar em dois olhos castanhos profundos que o fizeram perder o folego.

A mulher que ele tinha esbarrado era simplesmente linda.

Mais linda que qualquer modelo, cantora ou atriz que tinha conhecido.

Ela tinha beleza comum, clássica, mas que de alguma forma nela a fazia parecer exuberante.

Seus lábios eram cheios, seu rosto em formato de coração, seu nariz fino, seus cílios eram longos e suas sobrancelhas bem desenhadas.

— Desculpa? Você manchou minha roupa toda, babaca, olha minhas pernas... argh — Bella disse visivelmente com raiva, suas bochechas vermelhas, ela apontou para suas pernas expostas pela saia preta e colada que usava, tinha escorrido um pouco de bebida em seu joelho.

Edward desceu seus olhos pelo seu corpo, ela usava uma saia preta justa, com uma blusa folgada que mostrava um pedaço de seu estomago, o decote era sem exagero e ele quis explorá-lo e olhar seus seios que pareciam belos e firmes, suas pernas parecias macias e longas.

E oh Deus ela usava os mesmos tênis que ele, tinha como ela ficar mais sexy?

— Estou vendo — ele disse engolindo em seco, sentindo um calor familiar dentro dele, sua voz saiu mais rouca e ele pigarreou.

A quanto tempo não desejava uma mulher?

Droga.

— Para de encarar — Bella disse chamando sua atenção.

Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para ela.

— Sério, eu não a vi e você virou de repente, a culpa não é minha... — ele tentou dizer querendo acalmar as coisas.

— Você derrama bebida em mim e a culpa é minha? — ela falou parecendo ainda mais brava e mais fofa. Como uma gatinha quando está com raiva.

Como isso era possível estava além dele saber, já sentia seu membro se animar e ele queria ver se aqueles lábios eram tão macios quanto pareciam.

Com certeza ficariam ótimos ao redor do seu...

— Não — ele disse rápido tentando ajeitar as coisas.

O barman colou os drinks na frente dela, achando engraçada a discussão dos dois.

— Olha, por que não me deixa pagar essas bebidas e me desculpar corretamente?

— Você acha que eu não posso pagar pelas minhas próprias coisas? — ela falou, pois odiava que pagassem coisas para ela.

Aquele era seu ponto fraco.

Se quisessem brigar com ela, era só oferecer para pagar algo a ela.

— Não, porra — ele esbravejou, nada do que falava parecia dar certo — Mas queria fazer algo para me desculpar com você.

— Sumindo é uma ótima ideia — ela disse pegando os drinks e se virando.

— Ei, espera — ele falou e tocou seu braço a fazendo parar.

Ela se virou para ele, sentindo como se o mundo tivesse parado, ambos sentiam isso e por um segundo era como se só existisse eles ali.

Como se algo os puxasse para ficarem juntos, uma força invisível.

Eles não sabiam o que dizer, o que fazer, o que falar.

Não tinham o que falar.

A pulsação deles aumentou e a respiração se tornou difícil.

Foram se inclinando um para o outro lentamente.

A atração era forte, não tinha como eles lutarem.

Ele deslizou sua mão pelo braço dela, o toque na sua pele o fazia sentir algo mais forte do que qualquer coisa que já sentiu.

Era muito melhor do que ganhar o globo de ouro.

Sua língua saiu para fora e ela lambeu seus lábios.

Não aguentaram mais.

Ele colou sua boca na dela e foi como se uma bomba explodisse dentro dele.

Bella deixou os drinks caírem no chão e mal ouviu o barulho dos copos de vidro se quebrarem.

Ela colocou sua mão nos ombros dele, se inclinando um pouco para ficar mais alta e abriu sua boca, fazendo a língua dele encontrar a sua.

Ela sentiu mil borboletas em sua barriga, suas pernas bambearam e só não caiu, pois as mãos dele rodearam sua cintura e a seguraram firmemente.

Foi como se o tempo tivesse congelado.

Só exista eles ali e nada mais importava.

Ela segurou em sua nuca aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, sentindo os pelos macios do bigode falso.

Seu corpo era forte e ela podia sentir algo muito duro em sua barriga, seus mamilos estavam eriçados e sentia a pele dele arrepiada como a sua.

Ele mordeu seu lábio antes de voltar a beijá-la suavemente, aproveitando todas as sensações que aquele beijo estava causando nele.

— Bella? — uma voz conhecida disse ao mesmo tempo que uma masculina dizia:

— Edward?

Eles se separaram ofegantes e se olharam.

Bella notou que o bigode falso tinha descolado e ela reconheceu uma face muito conhecida.

— Você... você... você é Edward Cullen! — ela mal soube dizer como conseguiu pronunciar aquelas palavras e então desmaiou.

Ele percebeu o que viria antes de acontecer, por isso conseguiu a segurar e impedi-la de cair no chão.

— Puta que pariu — uma mulher baixinha disse o encarando.

— Droga — ele disse levando uma mão ao seu rosto e arrumando o bigode, rapidamente arrumou seus óculos em seu rosto também.

Céus, ele já sentia falta daqueles lábios.

— O que você fez com minha amiga, seu fake de merda? — a loira disse indo para cima dele.

— Ei, calma, é melhor a gente sair daqui — Emmett falou apressado vendo que eles estavam atraindo olhares.

Rosalie o encarou surpresa e ele sorriu para ela, mostrando suas covinhas.

...

Edward carregou Bella em seus braços e foram para o elevador.

Ninguém ousou dizer nada lá, todos se encaravam e a tensão era palpável ali.

Edward encarava o rosto da mulher em seus braços.

O que tinha sido aquilo?

Ele nunca tinha sentido algo assim.

Felizmente, eles chegaram rápido ao seu andar e Emmett abriu a porta do quarto para eles entrarem.

Edward colocou Bella no sofá da sala.

Ele acariciou sua bochecha suavemente.

Sentia que podia ficar horas fazendo isso.

A pele dela era tão macia e ela era tão linda.

— Porra, você é Edward Cullen? — Alice falou o encarando.

Edward olhou as mulheres que estavam com ali, percebeu que Jasper olhava a baixinha com visível interesse e Emmett encarava a loira também.

Ele suspirou tirando os óculos, a peruca e o bigode falso.

— Sim, eu sou e agradeceria se vocês mantivessem isso em segredo.

Elas arfaram o encarando surpresas.

— Alice? Rosalie? — uma voz doce disse e Edward olhou para aqueles olhos castanhos que o encaravam confusos.

— Oi, você está bem? — ele disse delicadamente.

— Ah meu Deus — ela falou se sentando em um pulo e o encarando.

— Você está bem, amiga? — Rosalie perguntou.

— Sim, onde nós estamos? — ela falou olhando ao redor.

— No meu quarto — ele falou — Esses são meus irmãos Emmett e Jasper — Edward falou acenando com a cabeça para eles, sem desviar os olhos dela — Qual seu nome?

— Bella... Bella Swan, Alice e Rosalie, minhas amigas — ela falou respirando fundo.

Fechou seus olhos por um momento.

— É melhor a gente ir... eu... eu — ela não sabia o que falar.

— Você sente isso não sente? — ele perguntou colocando a mão na dela suavemente.

Ela balançou a cabeça o olhando.

— Eu estou sonhando? — Bella falou perdendo o ar com sua aproximação

— Definitivamente não, você acredita em amor à primeira vista?

— Isso é loucu... — ela não conseguiu terminar, já que os lábios dele se colaram ao seu novamente.

Aquele beijo foi bem melhor que o primeiro, sem nenhum bigode falso atrapalhando.

Eles se beijaram profundamente e apaixonadamente, o gosto de álcool na boca de ambos só deixava aquilo mais excitante.

Bella mergulhou suas mãos no cabelo dele, sentindo sua maciez e ele a puxou mais para si.

Ele se deitou em cima dela no sofá suas mãos percorrendo as coxas dela, enquanto pressionava sua ereção bem entre as pernas dela.

Bella sentiu sua calcinha molhar.

Nunca tinha desejado um homem assim na vida.

Só tinha se deitado com Jacob depois de meses de namoro, mas ele...

Bella queria senti-lo inteiro dentro dela ali mesmo em cima daquele sofá, sem se importar com mais nada.

Seus amigos praguejaram os olhando se beijarem.

— Puta que pariu, vão para um quarto — Emmett falou.

— Ótima ideia — Edward falou quebrando o beijo ofegante.

— O que? — Bella disse de repente se dando conta do que estava acontecendo.

Ela ficou vermelha e a ira borbulhou dentro dela.

Ela o empurrou de cima dela e se ajeitou no sofá.

— Quem você acha que eu sou, seu artistazinho barato? Acha que sou qualquer uma para deitar com você assim? Malditamente certo que eu não sou, se pensa que vai me ter em sua cama e mais nada. Não vou me deitar com você por que é famoso, seja quem for Edward Cullen ou Brad Pitt, ou só um sósia que quer se aproveitar de...

— Porra não — ele a interrompeu — Não é nada disso... Só queria te conhecer melhor.

Ela suspirou o encarando com sua sobrancelha arqueada.

— Porra, vocês dois me dão tesão — Alice falou os encarando.

— Se quiser posso cuidar disso — Jasper falou piscando para ela.

— Haha, vai sonhando — ela disse o olhando.

— Vamos brincar — Emmett sugeriu.

— Você acha que temos quantos anos? — Rosalie o questionou.

— Estou falando de brincarmos de _Eu Nunca_ — ele disse — Assim vocês se conhecem e a gente também.

— Isso não é tão mal — ela concordou.

Ele sorriu convencido e foi até o bar, pegando copinhos pequenos e uma garrafa de uísque a mais forte que tinha ali.

— Aqui, peguem um, já brincaram disso, certo?

— O último não acabou bem Emmett — Jasper o lembrou.

— Foda-se, o que pode acontecer? Vamos, eu começo — ele disse.

Todos se sentaram no chão em cima do tapete macio, formando um círculo ao redor de uma mesa baixa de vidro que tinha ali. Alguns pegaram almofadas para ficarem mais confortáveis. Jasper pegou o controle e ligou o som em um volume normal. Edward colocou sua perna na de Bella, sentindo aquela energia que o puxava para ela.

Emmett encheu os copos de cada um e começou a brincadeira.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii amores, como estão? Espero que bem...

Muuuito feliz que gostaram da fic e espero que continuem gostando e se divertindo com essa turminha.

Ia colocar tudo aqui, mas decidir deixar ainda um suspensizinho para vocês haha

Eu sei que é uma brincadeira bem clichê para se fazer em Vegas, mas não dava para fazer eles ficarem no cassino ou irem a boates, já que temos que manter o Edward escondido...

Acho que já podem adivinhar a onde isso tudo vai dá, né?

O próximo é o casamento deles, não é nada elaborado também, mas espero que se divirtam hahah

Continuem comentando, amando os comentários e sugestões de vocês

e um ótimo feriado

beijos

lalac

lalac


	4. Capítulo 3

— Eu nunca beijei um homem — ele falou.

As meninas rolaram os olhos e beberam, Edward bufou e bebeu um gole.

Bella o encarou surpresa.

— O que? Foi para um papel, você nunca assistiu Amizade Preto e Branco? — questionou.

— Oh meu Deus, você e Zac Efron se beijaram, minha santinha, isso é quente — ela disse, se lembrando da cena do filme, eles tinham sido obrigados a dar um beijo por causa de uma aposta da personagem que eles gostavam.

— Zac Efron é uma delicia bem que você poderia me apresentar ele — Rose disse sorrindo para Edward que encarava Bella.

— Uma ova que vai — Emmett disse curto e grosso.

— Você não manda em mim, grandão — Rose o olhou mortalmente.

— Pode apostar que tudo em mim é grande, gata — ele falou sugestivamente, piscando para ela que balançou a cabeça.

— Eu nunca beijei alguém famoso — Alice falou chamando a atenção para o jogo.

Bella olhou para Edward e juntos eles beberam um gole. Emmett e Jasper fizeram o mesmo.

— Há muitos benefícios em ser irmão de famoso — este falou com um grande sorriso charmoso.

— Puto — Alice murmurou.

— Se quiser posso ser seu puto — ele piscou antes de continuar a brincadeira — Eu nunca tive um relacionamento sério antes — Jasper falou.

As meninas e Edward beberam.

A garganta deles já estava amortecida de tanto álcool que consumiam.

— Eu nunca fui traída — Alice falou novamente.

Rosalie bebeu um gole rapidamente.

Bella e Edward gemeram e também beberam.

Eles se encararam.

— Temos muito em comum — falou e ela negou com a cabeça para ele.

Definitivamente não tinha nada em comum com ele.

— Eu nunca derramei bebida em ninguém — Bella disse com um sorriso maligno.

— Foi sem querer, pensei que tivesse me desculpado — Edward falou virando o corpo.

— Nunca — ela disse.

— Eu nunca fui noivo — ele disse.

— Porcaria — Bella disse bebendo a dose.

Ele a questionou com o olhar.

— Foda-se hoje era para ser meu casamento — ela admitiu já mais solta pela quantidade de álcool que tinha ingerido.

Não conseguia controlar sua boca quando estava assim.

— Puta que pariu, só posso agradecer por não ter se casado — ele disse.

— Eita! — Alice gritou quando do nada Rosalie montou em cima de Emmett o derrubando no chão e tascando um beijão na boca dele, as mãos dele foram para bunda dela apertando-a e pressionando seus corpos.

Jasper riu.

— Só falta eu e você, linda — ele disse para Alice colocando a mão em sua perna.

— Nos seus sonhos — ela falou empurrando a mão dele dali.

— Veremos — ele disse piscando.

Eles jogaram mais algumas rodadas, todos estavam bêbados, alegres e sorrindo para o nada.

— Que tal verdade e desafio? — Jasper propôs, sua voz soou arrastada, mas era um dos mais sóbrios ali.

— Ótima ideia brow — Emm bateu em seu ombro, Rosalie já estava toda sorrisinhos com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

Ele pegou a garrafa vazia do uísque e girou na frente da mesa.

— Verdade ou desafio? — Alice perguntou para Emmett.

— Desafio, não tenho medo de nada.

Alice deu um sorriso pequeno maléfico.

— Desafio você e Jasper a se beijarem durante um minuto de língua — ela falou sabendo que eles não aceitariam aquilo.

— O QUE? Uma porra que vou, tá louca é? — Emmett praguejou.

Alice riu.

— Qual é? Só um beijo. Rose e eu já fizemos isso — ela disse querendo provoca-los.

— Porra — Jasper praguejou imaginando a cena — Podem fazer de novo?

— Foda-se Alie, não quero a boca de ninguém nele, escolha outra coisa — Rose interveio e Emmett deu um suspiro aliviado.

Alice bufou.

— Tudo bem pode ser um selinho, vamos lá, vocês não vão morrer por isso — ela insistiu.

— Foda-se — Emmett falou e puxou o amigo que fez cara de nojo quando os lábios de Emmett tocaram os seus rapidamente.

Edward explodiu em gargalhadas tendo a certeza que filmava aquilo. Bella ao seu lado apenas o encarava como uma boba.

— Isso vai ter troco, baixinha — ele falou limpando a boca enquanto Jasper gargarejava a segunda garrafa de outra bebida forte que tinham aberto.

Alice pegou e girou a garrafa.

— Porra, não! — Edward disse trincando os dentes enquanto seu irmão sorria maligamente.

— Verdade ou desafio, maninho — Emm disse estralando seus dedos.

— Eu não sei o que vai ser pior — Edward chorou.

Bella apertou sua mão.

Ele suspirou.

— Desafio — disse com olhos fechados e amedrontado.

— Eu quero que mostre sua bunda para gente.

— Seu puto do caralho — Edward jogou a almofada nele que riu estrondosamente junto com Jasper.

— O que tem? É só uma bunda — Alice disse.

— É a bunda de Edward Cullen fadinha, mostre — Rose sorriu.

— Ei, não quero ninguém vendo a bunda dele — Bella falou com ciúmes.

— Vamos lá Eddie, você sabia que podia ser pior.

— Eu te odeio — ele disse se levantando, depois de beber outra dose para tomar coragem — Isso é muita humilhação — falou se virando e abaixando suas calças.

A boca de Bella se abriu em choque e as meninas explodiram em risos.

A bunda dele era linda claro, mas tinha um pequeno detalhe ali que nunca ninguém iria imaginar e poderia até ser meio broxante para uns, mas não para a morena ao seu lado.

— Isso é o Piu Piu? — Bella perguntou em choque vendo a tatuagem ali.

— Perdi uma aposta para esse fodido — ele disse apenas — Ainda vou descontar isso, você vai ver — falou para o irmão que ria apenas.

— É meu personagem favorito, eu amei — Bella disse quando ele voltou a se sentar ao seu lado.

— Sério? — ele disse animado recebendo um beijo nela.

— Vocês são tão piegas, que ridículo — Jasper falou.

— Eles estão apaixonados, isso é lindo, bocó — Alice falou.

Emmett pegou a garrafa e girou, caindo para Alice perguntar para Rosalie.

— Verdade — a loira já falou logo.

— Fala uma fantasia secreta sua.

— Ah essa é fácil, fazer sexo em um avião — disse.

— Porra — Emmett praguejou — Você é perfeita, mulher, vou anotar isso.

— Quem disse que vai ser com você?

— Ah vai sim — ele sorriu convencido.

— Qual é a sua? Eu posso realizar sabia? — Jasper perguntou para Alice.

— Veremos — ela piscou para ele.

Alice girou a garrafa e Edward soltou um riso alto quando caiu para ele perguntar para Bella.

Ele sorriu maligamente.

— Verdade ou desafio, linda?

— Adoro um desafio — ela disse lentamente, rindo como uma boba.

Ele riu.

— Te desafio a casar comigo — falou arqueando sua sobrancelha para ela, precisava fazer dela sua mulher, urgente.

Ela riu alto.

— Caramba, você é doido.

— Não tô falando sério, casa comigo, Bella? Nunca senti o que senti quando te vi, não quero me separar de você nunca mais.

Os quatro encararam os amigos esperando a resposta da morena.

— Eu caso — ela disse por fim dando um beijo em sua boca.

Eles se separaram sorrindo.

 _Momentos depois..._

— Porra, vocês vão mesmo fazer isso, caralho? — Emmett praguejou encarando o irmão.

— Vamos, Bella é a mulher da minha vida quero ela para sempre comigo — ele falou encarando a morena.

— Você é tão lindo — ela disse sorrindo e acariciando o rosto dele.

Edward sorriu beijando sua mão.

Jasper entrou pela porta, seguido de Alice.

— O juiz vai está aqui em alguns minutos — ele falou — Tive que pagar caro para ele vim fazer a cerimonia aqui.

— Não importa — Edward deu de ombros — E as alianças? — ele perguntou.

— Estão aqui, como viu na foto — Alice falou pegando a caixinha e mostrando as alianças que brilharam.

— Meu Deus, elas são maiores que na foto — Bella disse.

— São perfeitas — Edward disse sorrindo.

— Eu vou me casar mesmo?

— Vai sim e comigo — ele disse a beijando outra vez.

— Alie porque sua blusa está ao contrário? — Rose perguntou olhando para amiga que bufou, fazendo Jasper sorrir.

Minutos depois o juiz chegou carregando os papeis da licença de casamento, ele não ficou surpreso quando viu o famoso ator de Hollywood. Afinal Jasper tinha falado o motivo da privacidade e feito assinar um acordo que não podia contar nada para ninguém também.

Felizmente, mesmo bêbado, ele ainda estava em seu juízo.

Se tivessem ido para a capela Edward com certeza teria sido reconhecido.

Não havia ninguém mais ali, a não ser eles.

Rosalie filmou toda a cerimônia rápida e o beijão que deram.

— Êeêeeeeee CASARAM — Emmett gritou jogando um bocado de papel replicado em cima deles fazendo-os se separar do beijo. Ninguém nem tinha ideia de onde ele tinha arrumado aquilo.

— Emmett seu babaca — Edward disse sacudindo seus braços.

— Minha menininha casou — Alice disse choramingando junto com uma Rosalie bêbada e as duas abraçaram Bella.

— Sim e se me dão licença vou carregar meu delicioso marido para o quarto agora — ela disse se afastando das amigas e puxando Edward pela blusa.

Ele riu e bateu na bunda dela.

— Vamos.

Eles quase não aguentaram chegar no quarto.

Assim que saíram ele a imprensou em uma parede de vidro.

Edward beijou-a com toda força ali, suas mãos subiram por sua saia e a tocaram em cima da sua calcinha.

— Porra você está tão molhada — Edward disse esfregando seus dedos ali a fazendo gemer.

— Estou com tanto tesão, quero você dentro de mim, agora — ela falou beijando o pescoço dele, sentindo um desejo que nunca tinha sentindo antes.

— Ainda estamos vendo — ouviram uma voz arrastada dizer.

— Porra, vem — ele falou a carregando para seu quarto.

A primeira vez dele foi bem rápida.

Estavam cheios de tesão e bêbados.

Eles se beijaram tirando suas peças de roupas até ficarem nus.

Edward se separou observando o corpo dela.

— Você é maravilhosa — ele falou descendo seus olhos pelos seus seios pequenos e firmes, aquele delicioso triangulo entre suas pernas.

— Porra seu pau é tão grande — Bella gemeu agarrando sua ereção e o massageando.

— Está tão molhada amor — ele disse esfregando seus dedos na entrada dela — Você me quer?

— Sim, me foda, Edward — Bella gemeu.

Ele deslizou para dentro dela lentamente sentindo ela expandi-lo um pouco para recebê-lo e mesmo assim ela continuava apertada.

— Porra, porra — ele gemeu.

— Ah, isso — ela disse sentindo ser preenchida como nunca foi.

Os movimentos dele foram rápidos, fortes e bruto.

— Eu não vou conseguir durar muito, cê é tão gostosa e apertadinha, caralho — ele disse mordiscando o pescoço dela, tendo a certeza de deixar um chupão ali.

— Ah eu também não — ela falou arfante rebolando para ele.

Edward levou sua mão ao clitóris dela e o pressionou, ela gritou e o apertou ainda mais enquanto gozava e ele se derramou dentro dela.

Desmaiaram depois disso.

...

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e ela encarou o teto branco com um lustre de cristal requintado e cheio de luzes que estavam acesas, mesmo sendo de dia.

 _A onde ela estava?,_ se perguntou tentando se lembrar.

Com certeza não era seu quarto.

Tentou se lembrar de algo, mas sua cabeça doía.

Havia um peso ao redor do seu corpo.

Um calor estranho e agradável.

Ela bocejou e se virou esfregando seus olhos, se aconchegando naquele calor.

Aquela coberta era com certeza a melhor coisa da sua vida.

Sua cabeça latejou.

Precisava de aspirina urgente e escovar seus dentes também.

Foi então que um peso em sua mão chamou a atenção.

Era um anel.

Ou melhor era O anel.

Lindo.

Maravilhoso.

De prata com um diamante enorme no meio dele.

E com certeza não combinava em nada com seus dedos compridos e suas unhas que estavam com o esmalte preto pela metade.

Com certeza tinha custado o olho da cara e deveria está estampado em campanhas publicitárias de joalherias famosas.

Mas, o que aquele anel estava fazendo ali em sua mão?

Isso ela ainda não tinha entendido.

Algo se mexeu do seu lado e então ela sentiu tudo parar.

Percebeu finalmente que o que a esquentava não era um cobertor. E sim um homem.

Ela não estava sozinha, com um pouco de esforço afastou o homem de cima dela e se afastou dando de cara com um rosto.

Um rosto extremamente conhecido.

Um rosto lindo.

Ela desceu seus olhos e viu que o homem estava nu assim como ela. Ele estava deitado de costas, uma perna dele em cima das dela, suas costas eram largas e bonitas, com uma pequena pintinha preta na parte de cima, ela podia ver aquelas covinhas em seu cóccix apesar do lençol cobrir abaixo do seu cofrinho.

Infelizmente.

Será que estava sonhando?

Foi então que as memórias voltaram.

Tudo.

Ela tinha viajado para Las Vegas com suas melhores amigas, mas isso era o de menos.

Ela olhou para o anel em seu dedo novamente.

Não. Não. Não.

Amedrontada, olhou para a mão esquerda do homem que antes estava em cima do corpo dela.

Uma aliança de ouro grossa, com diamantes ao redor, que parecia iluminar o quarto inteiro de tanto que brilhava se encontrava em seu dedo.

Aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo... ou um sonho?

E então se lembrou de um detalhe.

Aquilo era real.

Ela tinha se casado.

E não com qualquer cara.

Ela tinha se casado com ninguém menos que EDWARD CULLEN o astro de Hollywood!

Como aquilo tinha acontecido?

E como se quisesse despertar daquele pesadelo, ela gritou assustada, o homem acordou a olhando e então também gritou.

Eles saltaram da cama ao mesmo tempo ficando um de cada lado.

Bella puxou o lençol com força escondendo seu corpo e ficou do outro lado da cama.

Edward fez o mesmo escondendo sua parte íntima com a outra ponta do lençol.

— Quem é você? — ele perguntou.

— Ah meu Deus, ah minha santinha — ela falou passando a mão em seu cabelo embolado — Nós nos casamos, nos casamos, e você se quer lembra meu nome.

Ele olhou para sua mão depois para a mão dela.

— Puta merda, o que nós fizemos? Puta que pariu. Estou fodido.

— Você? E eu? Vou ser uma divorciada com 23 anos, ah não...

Edward a olhou, ela parecia ainda mais bonita com a luz da manhã.

Ah não...

Ainda estavam lá, todas aquelas sensações...

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa o quarto foi invadindo, por uma mulher muito conhecida:

— EDWARD CULLEN O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?

O que acharam desse capítulo? haha espero que tenham se divertido, confesso que inúmeras vezes deu vontade de iniciar uma orgia entre eles, mas aí ia tirar o foco da história da fic kkkkkkkk Mas bem o que será que aconteceu nesses momentos aí, hein? Haha

Sei que não foi uma noite daquelas que eles saíram pela cidade ou no hotel e aprontaram todas, nem casaram numa capela com o Elvis Presley, mas tínhamos que manter o anonimato do Edward, se não tudo iria ficar uma loucura...

Mas espero que tenham gostado e se divertido.

Sim nosso Edward tem uma tatuagem do piu piu na bunda tadinho, perdeu uma aposta para o irmão, mas acreditem ele ainda continua muito sexy kkkkkk

Comenteeeem bastante quem sabe eu volto logo com mais, só depende de vocês.

Beijos


	5. Capítulo 4

— Caralho o que você está fazendo aqui? — Edward disse encarando os olhos claros de Victoria sua assessora.

— O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Você se casa, posta uma foto na internet sem me consultar? O que porra foi isso?

— Será que dar para fala mais baixo — Bella disse massageando sua cabeça.

Parecia que ia explodir.

Talvez fosse uma boa ideia...

Victória a olhou.

— Ah foi você com quem ele se casou? — ela perguntou olhando Bella dos pés à cabeça.

Bella segurou o lençol com firmeza, não gostando nada do olhar dela.

— Vic, por favor, minha cabeça está perto de explodir e eu preciso me vestir — Bella o olhou se dando conta que ele também estava com uma parte do lençol enrolada em seu quadril.

Seu peito nu, percebeu Victoria encarar e ela não gostou nada disso.

Ah não...

Isso não era nada bom.

— Vocês têm 5 minutos — Victoria falou desviando o olhar dele saindo do quarto batendo a porta com força.

Edward e Bella se olharam sem saber o que dizer.

Eles não sabiam o que dizer e o que pensar.

Borrões da noite anterior estavam claros em suas mentes.

As sensações, os beijos, as declarações e principalmente o casamento e o que fizeram depois de serem declarados marido e mulher.

O que tinham feito?

— Eu.. vou... — Bella gaguejou e foi para dentro do banheiro.

Ela estava perto de surtar.

Ela tinha transado com Edward Cullen.

Pior ela tinha se casado com Edward Cullen.

Como isso tinha acontecido?

E agora o que faria?

Encarou o espelho grande que tinha no banheiro.

Deus.

Ela parecia que tinha acabado de sair de uma luta.

Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e sua pele vermelha.

Mas algo nela bem lá no fundo de seus olhos pareciam diferentes.

Tocou seus lábios inchados e apesar de estar com bafo, podia sentir perfeitamente os lábios dele nos seus.

Não.

Não podia.

Ela afastou o pensamento e pegou uma escova no banheiro escovando seus dentes.

A porta abriu de repente e Edward entrou correndo no banheiro.

— Porra, desculpa, mas não aguento segurar mais — ele disse indo para o vaso e mijando ali.

Bella balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar que ambos estavam nus ali.

Ela encarou suas costas pelo espelho, por que ele tinha que ser tão bonito?

Até a tatuagem do PiuPiu ali não o deixava menos feio. Mas quem poderia imaginar que Edward Cullen teria uma tatuagem dessas na bunda? Ela, nunca.

— TRÊS MINUTOS — ouviram uma voz gritar.

— Porra — dessa vez foi Bella que disse pegando o roupão e enrolando em seu corpo.

Ela saiu do banheiro e fechou a porta o deixando sozinho ali.

Não sabia o que fazer.

Eles se divorciariam?

Ela queria o divórcio?

O que aquela noite realmente tinha significado?

Lembrou-se de quando o viu pela primeira vez usando aquela peruca e o bigode falso, ela nunca tinha achado alguém estranho e tão bonito, a sensação que sentiu.

O que aquilo significava?

Achou suas peças de roupa emboladas no chão, vestiu sua blusa e saia amassado e ainda com o cheiro da bebida que Edward tinha derramado nela.

Mesmo sem querer isso a fez sorrir.

Edward saiu do banheiro vestido com uma bermuda, ele parecia ter jogado uma água em seu corpo rapidamente e parecia ainda mais bonito. Seus olhos verdes eram mais claros que ela se lembrava.

Seus fios rebeldes estavam úmidos, ele cheirava a sabonete.

Ele vestia uma bermuda preta e uma blusa branca que realçava seus braços que ela tanto admirava nos filmes que assistiu.

Apenas com uma bermuda mostrando aquele peito que ela tantas vezes tinha admirado quando via em um filme ou foto.

Era muito melhor ao vivo.

Ele inteiro era.

E ela tinha experimentado e tinha tocado cada partizinha dele.

— Aqui tome — ele disse dando uma cartela de comprimido para ela.

— Obrigada — ela falou engolindo vendo uma garrada d'água em cima de uma mesinha e a pegou bebendo, mesmo quente.

— An..bem eu acho que... — ele começou a falar.

— Eu vou te dar o divórcio, não se preocupe — ela o interrompeu.

— Am?

— O divórcio, olha, nós bebemos demais ontem e o que fizemos foi um erro então não precisa se preocupar eu não quero seu dinheiro, fama, nem nada, tudo bem? Só me enviar os papéis e eu vou assinar.

— Mas eu não...

— Já passou mais de cinco minutos — eles ouviram uma voz gritar.

Edward respirou fundo.

— É melhor irmos, mas vamos conversar melhor sobre isso — ele disse.

— Tudo bem — ela assentiu.

Eles saíram do quarto, Bella observou tudo ao redor

O quarto que estavam parecia um apartamento tinha três suítes, uma sala grande, cozinha.

Com certeza era a Suite Presidencial Master Blaster Super sei lá o quê do hotel, que Bella tinha visto ser a melhor.

Nunca que ela teria ficado hospedada em um lugar assim.

A mulher ruiva estava sentada de pernas cruzadas no sofá de couro, parecendo impaciente, parou de digitar algo em seu celular assim que eles chegaram a sala.

— Agora pode me explicar o que vocês fizeram?

Edward conteve o rolar de olhos.

— Nós nos encontramos ontem e começamos a conversar, beber, sabe como gente normal. Acho que exageremos demais e nos casamos — ele resumiu tudo.

Bella se espantou com a naturalidade que ele disse isso.

— E você fala isso com essa naturalidade toda? — bem pelo jeito não foi só ela.

— O que tem demais Victoria?

— Não precisa ficar nervosa, minha senhora, eu já disse que vou assinar o divórcio ninguém nunca vai saber — Bella disse entrando na conversa, querendo logo acabar com isso.

Será que ela queria mesmo?

Victoria riu alto olhando para ela.

— Ninguém nunca vai saber? — ela falou dando um riso irônico. E então se inclinou pegando o Ipad que estava na mesinha, seus dedos deslizaram rapidamente pela tela antes dela virar o aparelho e mostrar uma foto para eles.

— Porra — Bella praguejou.

Era uma foto postada no Instagram de Edward.

Droga. Droga. Quando ele tinha feito aquilo?

Ela não tinha a mínima ideia de quando ele tinha tirado aquela foto e muito menos postado.

— Porra, quando você tirou isso? — perguntou vendo a imagem no aplicativo.

Não mostrava nenhum dos dois, felizmente, apenas suas mãos entrelaçadas, o diamante imenso brilhava assim como a aliança grossa no dedo de Edward.

A legenda embaixo dizia: _Não importa quantos anos conhecemos alguém, só basta um olhar para saber que vai passar uma vida inteira com uma pessoa "#adeusvidadesolteiro. Eu te amo, obrigado por ter aceitado ser minha esposa._

Céus. Ele disse que a amava? O que queria dizer aquela legenda?

A foto já tinha mais de um milhão de curtidas e milhares de comentários.

— Porra...eu... eu... Quão longe foi isso? — perguntou a Victoria.

— Isso é o assunto mais falado dessa manhã, passou em todos os programas matinais. Eu acordei com um telefone do The Time querendo saber a veracidade da informação. Todos querem saber como isso aconteceu já que você não vinha se relacionado com ninguém publicamente, querem saber quem é ela, se é famosa ou se está gravida.

— Oh minha santinha! — Bella se deixou cair no sofá de boca aberta.

— Ninguém tem o direito de saber de nada da minha vida — Edward falou passando a mão em seu cabelo nervoso.

— Não é sua vida se você é uma pessoa pública — ela retrucou.

Ele bufou e caiu no sofá ao lado de Bella, ficando um silêncio tenso durante alguns segundos.

— Vocês vão ter que continuar casados — ela decretou.

— O que? — Bella arfou.

Edward quase sorriu.

Victoria a ignorou.

— Edward, você sempre disse que queria um casamento para vida inteira, amar uma só mulher. As mulheres te amam por você ser um homem apaixonado do século passado, se vier à tona que você se casou bêbado em Las Vegas vai ser sua ruina, suas fãs vão te odiar. Eu acho que vocês devem ficar juntos por alguns anos depois se separam amigavelmente.

— Anos? — a boca de Bella se abriu ainda mais.

Victoria a olhou pela primeira.

— Fala sério, não vai ser nenhum sacrifício para você. Ainda podemos te dar algum dinheiro no final, mas terá que assinar um termo de que vai manter tudo em segredo.

— Eu não sei o que pensa de mim, mas eu não sou uma puta para ficar me vendendo assim — Bella disse a encarando com raiva.

Edward pela primeira vez tocou em sua mão tentando tranquiliza-la.

Bella o olhou surpresa pela sensação do toque era muito melhor do que se lembravam.

— A carreira de Edward está em jogo se vocês não continuarem casados tudo vai para o espaço.

— Não é para tanto Victoria — ele falou.

— É sim. As mulheres te veem como um homem perfeito, se essa imagem acabar já era — ela falou — E bem não vai ser esforço nenhum fingir que é casado com um homem famoso, não é?

Bella balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

— Victoria pode deixar nós conversamos sozinhos, por favor? — ele perguntou.

— Tudo bem, vou para o meu quarto depois temos que ver como você irá apresentar ela e saber seu passado, provavelmente terá que dá alguma entrevista também.

— Depois — Edward disse apenas.

Victoria bufou e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Sabia que aquela folga dele não ia acabar nada bem, mas tinha sido pior do que tinha imaginado.

Edward olhou para Bella.

— Desculpe por isso eu não queria colocá-la nessa situação — Edward falou.

Bella suspirou sem saber o que dizer.

Ouviram duas portas se abrindo e logo seus amigos apareceram.

— Puta merda, vocês estão ferrados — Emmett disse aparecendo na sala.

Ele estava vestido só com uma cueca boxer preta sem nenhuma vergonha com cara de cansado, Rosalie saiu vestida com uma blusa dele.

Nem um segundo depois Jasper também apareceu, ele vestia uma bermuda esportista, uma blusa branca e carregava uma Alice em suas costas.

— Obrigada, Jazzy — ela disse beijando suas costas.

Edward encarou abismado.

Nunca ele tinha deixado alguém o chamar assim.

— Caralho vocês também se casaram? — Bella perguntou um pouco aliviada.

Os quatro riram.

— Claro que não — Jasper falou — Ainda pelo menos — piscou para Alice que sorriu.

Edward abriu sua boca ainda mais.

Aquele era seu amigo? Será que tinham feito lavagem cerebral nele?

Nunca o tinha visto olhar daquele jeito para alguma mulher.

— Vocês que são os doidos aqui — Rosalie completou.

— Podiam ter-nos impedido, não é? — Bella falou.

— Ah nós tentamos, mas nenhum de vocês quis nos dar ouvidos.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Meninas, será que podemos conversar sozinhas? — ela pediu.

— Claro — Alice falou e se virou para os meninos — Nós vamos para o nosso quarto, tomar um banho.

— Nós temos que conversar — Edward falou encarando Bella. Não sabia o porquê, mas não queria se separar dela.

— Eu vou pensar melhor, depois de um banho e comer alguma coisa, aí voltamos para cá.

— Ok — ele murmurou apenas, deixando-a ir.

...

— Droga, o que vou fazer agora? Eu bebo uma só noite da minha vida e caso com um ator de Hollywood — Bella se lamentou se jogando na cama e esfregando seu rosto.

— Qual é Bella? Sabe quantas meninas dariam tudo para estar em seu lugar?

— Por isso mesmo Alice, ele deve pensar que eu sou uma aproveitadora.

— Ah Bella francamente, ontem vocês estavam fazendo declarações de amor um para o outro, nós vimos o jeito que vocês estavam se olhando, vocês se apaixonaram — Rosalie falou, ela tinha trocado de roupa rapidamente e ido com elas para o quarto.

— Em um dia? Isso não é possível.

— É claro que é e você sabe disso.

Bella bufou.

— Bella pensa bem, só por um momento, você quer mesmo se separar dele?

A resposta foi tão rápida que até surpreendeu Bella.

— Não.

— Então o que vai fazer?

— Não tenho a mínima ideia — ela disse se jogando na cama e olhando para o teto — Mas e vocês e os meninos? Estão juntos também?

— Sim, mas eu vou fazer aquele loiro sofrer um pouquinho — Alice respondeu sorrindo maligna. Eles tinham dormido a noite juntos e abraçados e Alice sentia que aquele relacionamento poderia ir para algo sério, mas também sabia que não podia dar nada de mão beijada a ele, então o faria sofrer um pouco e com certeza se divertiria com isso.

— Com certeza, não vou deixar aquele ali escapar de mim tão fácil — Rosalie disse passando a mão em seus cabelos — Eles estão na palma da nossa mão — completou. A noite com Emmett tinha sido fantástica, nunca tinha conhecido alguém como Emmett, gostava até de suas piadinhas sem graças, sabia que no fundo, no fundo, aquele grandão tinha um coração gigante.

Bella suspirou.

Será que Edward estava na dela também?

...

— Caras... eu tenho algo a dizer — Emmett disse sério, assim que ficaram sozinhos.

— Eu também... — Jasper suspirou.

— Bem, nenhuma novidade deve ser melhor que a minha — Edward disse balançando sua mão com a aliança.

— ... nunca... pensei que fosse dizer isso... — Emmett disse perdido, ignorando o irmão.

— ... eu pensei que isso não existisse... — Jasper falou vagamente.

— ... eu me apaixonei — Emmett completou suspirando.

—... aquela baixinha é a mulher da minha vida — Jasper falou suspirando.

— Estamos fodidos amigo — Emmett olhou para o loiro com pesar.

— Nunca mais teremos outras bocetas para foder — falou.

— Nada mais de baladas, de bebidas, nem de coçar o saco quando quiser, o que vamos fazer da nossa vida agora? — Emmett completou.

— Por que eu não me sinto triste com isso?

Edward tacou a almofada na cara deles.

— Vocês dois são uns idiotas, sabia que um dia ficariam apaixonados e perdidinhos assim — ele riu.

— Porra Ed, tinha que ter uma vacina contra isso... sinto que eu não tenho mais vida... Ela é toda da minha ursinha — Emmett falou com uma voz suave demais para ele.

— Pelo menos vocês não se casaram — Edward disse se jogando no sofá e encarando o teto — Ainda mais com alguém que não queria casar com vocês.

— Porra mano, podia jurar que ela estava na sua... ela só deve está assustada — Jasper falou — Você está amarradão nela, não está?

— Estou cara, eu casei com ela... vocês sabem o que isso significa, mas é tudo tão confuso e repentino.

— Bem, então acho que está na hora de nós fazermos aquelas mulheres comer na palma da nossa mão, não vou ficar amando sozinho não — Emmett falou cruzando seus braços, decidido a conquistar aquela loira.

Edward riu de como ele parecia uma criança com medo de ser abandonada.

— Feito — ele disse estendendo a mão, Jasper e Emmett colocaram as suas por cima da dele.

Eles se entreolharam.

— Nós somos foooodas — eles gritaram erguendo a mão.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii amores, tudo biene?

Espero que sim haha

O que acharam do capitulo? Quem será que vai comer na mão de quem aí hein? Acho que todos kkkkk

E Edward e Bella? Será que vão continuar casados?

Continuem comentando que logo teremos maais

beijos


	6. Capítulo 5

— O que nós vamos fazer agora? — Bella perguntou.

Eles estavam sozinhos na suíte de Edward, para conversar

Seus amigos tinham saído para dar privacidade a eles.

Bella já tinha tomado seu banho e voltado, tomado um café rápido no quarto dele para conversarem logo.

— Olha Bella, sei o que nós fizemos foi loucura, mas não quero que se sinta obrigada a ficar casada comigo, se quiser ir, você está livre para ir.

— Mas e sua carreira? — ela perguntou.

— Eu invento alguma história, digo que foi Emmett que pegou meu celular, não sei, não deve se preocupar com estão acostumados com as apostas ridículas que nós fazemos.

— Não devo? Não quero ser a responsável por afundar sua carreira.

— Victoria é exagerada, minha carreira não vai acabar por causa disso — ele disse.

— Eu não sei... Eu vi alguns comentários da foto, tem gente que realmente falou que nunca esperava isso de você e que deixou de ser sua fã.

Edward bufou.

— Eu não me importo com o que os outros dizem, a vida é minha.

— Mas eu me importo, não posso deixar isso acontecer, não quero que sua carreira acabe por minha causa.

— E o que você sugere?

— Acho... acho que devemos fazer o que ela falou... Fingiremos que estamos casados... depois nos separamos...

— Bella — ele disse a olhando intensamente — Você quer mesmo isso? — perguntou.

— Eu... eu não sei o que eu quero — falou engolindo em seco.

Edward se mais aproximou dela, encarando seus olhos castanhos.

— Você sente isso não sente? — ele perguntou pegando em sua mão.

A corrente elétrica estava lá, o toque, a sensação que ambos sentiram no dia anterior.

— Sim — ela respondeu apenas engolindo em seco, perdida no verde de seus olhos — Mas você é Edward Cullen... o que nós fizemos foi loucura, não tem nem 24 horas que nos conhecemos e já nos casamos.

— Que amor não é louco? Não quero ser o Edward Cullen para você. Quero ser apenas Edward... o cara com peruca e bigode falso que derramou bebida em uma linda mulher.

— Agora você admite isso? — ela não pode deixar de sorri, seu rosto se iluminando.

Edward sentiu seu coração bater forte, ele sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela.

Bella não pode se conter e imitou o gesto acariciando o dele também, sentindo a pele áspera de sua barba que estava nascendo.

— Aceita continuar casada comigo e juntos descobrirmos no que isso vai dá? — ele perguntou.

— E como eu poderia dizer não?

O sorriso de Edward se ampliou mais e ele fez algo que queria fazer desde que acordou.

Ele se inclinou e tomou os lábios dela nos seus.

Bella gemeu com o beijo, sentiu seu baixo ventre estremecer, como se tivesse milhares de borboletas dentro dela.

Ela prolongou o beijo deixando suas línguas se tocaram e deslizou sua mão pelo cabelo dele.

Parecia tão certo.

Eles.

Era certo.

Eles quebraram o beijo ofegantes em busca de ar, ficaram com as testas coladas, respirando juntos.

— Você tem que vim morar comigo — ele disse se afastando um pouco e olhando em seus olhos.

— Morar com você? — ela arfou.

— Se vamos continuar casados vamos fazer isso direito, não quero pressioná-la, mas eu sei que não casei com você atoa. O que senti ontem quando te vi, quando te toquei e beijei pela primeira vez, continuo a sentir. Parece que tem algo que me puxa para ficar perto de você... eu sei que é realmente loucura, mas... você acredita em amor à primeira vista?

— Não costumava a acreditar, até que te conheci pessoalmente — ela falou sincera — Eu sempre assisti seus filmes e é claro que sempre te achei lindo, mas quando eu te vi, eu nunca imaginaria que era você ali, com aquele bigode falso. Edward, não quero que pense que estou fazendo isso por fama ou dinheiro, não quero nada disso.

— Eu sei que não, eu sei o que estou sentindo e sei que é o mesmo que sente também.

— O que nós vamos fazer agora? — voltou a perguntar — Eu sei uma ou outra coisa sobre você, mas realmente nós não nos conhecemos direito.

— Minha vida é pública, se você quiser saber quase tudo sobre mim encontra facilmente na internet.

— Eu prefiro ouvir de você — ela falou — Podemos começar por aí? — ela se afastou dele com relutância.

— Meu nome é Edward Anthony Cullen, nasci em Chicago, sou filho de Esme e Carlisle Cullen, tenho 25 anos, meu primeiro filme foi com 12, já atuei em mais de 15 filmes e meu maior sonho é um dia ganhar um Oscar — ele resumiu.

— Isso nunca vai dar certo, nós somos completamente diferentes — ela balançou a cabeça

— Tente — ele disse apenas.

Bella suspirou.

— Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, mas prefiro Bella, tenho 23 anos, trabalho como freelancer para uma revista, meu pai se chama Charlie. Sou péssima mentirosa, então provavelmente nunca daria certo como atriz, meu maior sonho é ter um emprego de sucesso, tocar a vida das pessoas com as coisas que eu escrevo.

— É um prazer conhece-la, Bella — ele disse estendendo a mão a ela.

— O prazer é todo meu, Edward — ela disse apertando a mão dele suavemente, antes de ser puxada para mais um beijo.

...

— E então resolveram o que vão fazer? — Alice perguntou curiosa, quando voltaram para a suíte e os encontraram no sofá conversando.

— Vamos morar juntos — Edward falou tranquilamente.

— Puta merda isso não é justo — Emmett disse com um beicinho, seu irmão o encarou.

— Vamos sentir sua falta — Alice falou — Já contou para seu pai?

— Não, acho melhor contar depois...

— E seu trabalho? — Rosalie perguntou.

— Eu ainda tenho esse mês de férias, acho que vou tentar arrumar um em Los Angeles.

— Vocês podiam vim morar em LA também — Jasper falou olhando para Alice e Rosalie.

— Isso é definitivamente uma ideia do caralho — Emmett concordou as olhando.

— Ah não, isso é cedo demais — Rose falou.

— Cedo demais? Edward e Bella se casaram em menos de um dia, por que não podemos morar pelo menos na mesma cidade? — Emm falou parecendo uma criança.

— Por que sinto que vão jogar isso sempre na nossa cara? — Bella sussurrou para Edward olhando a discussão dos amigos.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Porque ao contrário de vocês Edward não é um garanhão que pega todas, sabemos muito bem a fama de vocês — Alice que respondeu.

— Por isso mesmo devem ficar perto da gente para não cairmos em tentação... ai — Emmett esfregou seu braço que Rose havia beliscado.

Como ele podia gostar até mesmo dos beliscões dela?

O que essa mulher tinha feito com ele?

— Passar um tempo longe vai fazer bom para todos nós... bem exceto para esses dois aí — Alice falou apontando para os recém-casados que se encaravam sem parar.

Mesmo com Victoria achando que não, Emmett postou uma foto fantasiada de noiva e um buque em seu insta falando que havia se casado com seu irmão.

A foto fez o que era necessário e muitos acreditaram na história de ser apenas mais uma aposta idiota os irmãos Cullen, mesmo a mão que estava na foto sendo claramente feminina.

Edward se recusou a fazer qualquer declaração, sobre isso e tratar apenas como se tudo fosse uma mentira.

Logo surgiria outro boato de algum outro famoso e eles se esqueceriam disso.

Bella concordou com tudo, ela preferia também ficar no anonimato e preservar o que quer a onde estavam indo com aquela relação e entender direito tudo que estava acontecendo.

...

— Bella, está tudo bem? — Edward perguntou, tocando em sua mão.

Eles estavam dentro do carro em direção a Los Angeles, como a distância era menos de 500km, Victoria achou melhor evitar o aeroporto que estava cheio de paparazzi esperando Edward passar por ali. Eles conseguiram sair do hotel com a ajuda do gerente sem serem descobertos.

Victoria tinha chamado um motorista que trabalhava para eles regularmente, ela estava na frente ao lado do motorista que dirigia a SUV, com Edward e Bella atrás. Emmett e Jasper tinham ficado com as meninas que ainda teriam um dia ali em Hollywood, depois iriam embora.

— Meu Deus! Eu estou doida, Edward, estou largando tudo, tudo e indo embora com você, o que você fez comigo? — ela sussurrou para ele retoricamente.

Ele suspirou.

— Bella, não quero que se sinta pressionada, se não quiser ainda pode desistir.

— Não, eu quero, eu só... não me deixa arrepender dessa escolha, tá? — falou mordendo seu lábio.

— Nunca — ele prometeu apertando sua mão suavemente.

— Eu agendei uma entrevista com você para essa quarta no The Valey Show — Victoria falou chamando a atenção de Edward.

— Victoria é minha semana folga. Desmarque — ele falou.

— Mas você tem que se pronunciar sobre esse casamento, acho uma péssima ideia você esconder isso.

— Não vou falar nada Victoria, é minha vida privada, se a identidade de Bella for revelada ela não vai ter sossego tão cedo, vamos manter isso em segredo.

— Vocês não vão conseguir manter isso assim para sempre.

Edward olhou para Bella que colocou sua mão na dele, ele sorriu.

— Não, mas enquanto conseguirmos vamos manter assim. A foto que Emmett postou fez efeito, a maioria acreditou, pelo menos algo bom veio dessas apostas que fazemos.

O assunto morreu e Bella encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, minutos depois ela dormiu.

Só durante a noite eles chegaram a cidade, Bella observava tudo atenta pela janela. A cidade era toda iluminada e grande.

Nunca tinha imaginado que um dia visitaria ali, quanto mais que fosse morar.

Pensou que passaria sua vida em Seattle.

Como uma noite e uma resposta poderia modificar uma vida inteira assim?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Hello amores da minha vida. Tudo beeem? Espero que sim haha

É agora vão começar a vida a dois, como será que vai ser?

Como perceberam eles vão conseguir manter o casamento longe das cameras por enquanto, vai demorar um pouquinho para descobrirem que a foto que Edward postou era verdade

Será que vai dá certo?

Hehe

Logo teremos maaais

Continuem comentando, amando os comentários, no próximo vamos ter uma segunda vez mais detalhada deles hihi

Beeijos e uma ótima semana ;)

lalac


	7. Capítulo 6

— Não vai me dizer que mora em Beverly Hills? — Bella perguntou quebrando o silencio do carro.

— Não engraçadinha. Moro em Hollywood Hills.

— Não é o bairro dos famosos... ah claro.

Ele riu.

— Não se espante se esbarrar com Zac Efron ou DiCaprio.

— Sério? — ela perguntou surpreendida — Tenho que avisar Rose — ela brincou.

— Devo ficar preocupado?

— Claro que não. Não vou sair pesquisando o endereço e batendo na porta deles... Será que encontro no Google? — ela brincou.

— Haha, engraçadinha.

— Mas sério, eu sei que eles são famosos, mas sei lá não ligo muito para isso. São pessoas normais apenas com alguns filmes na vida — ela deu de ombros.

Ele sorriu olhando para ela.

— Então não ia se importar se eu não fosse um famoso?

— Edward — ela deu uma pausa o olhando — Eu quis você pensando que era um cantor de machirini — ela falou.

Ele riu, lembrando que tinha achado a mesma coisa.

Victoria limpou a garganta tentando se fazer presente.

Eles mal ouviram.

— Mas sério pensei que morasse em Chicago, você nasceu lá não foi?

— Sim, mas a maioria das produtoras são daqui então eu me mudei para cá, mas meus pais continuaram morando lá — ele falou.

Finalmente eles chegaram a uma entrada grande com um portão de ferro e cerca viva alta. O motorista colocou a senha em um painel e o portão se abriu.

Bella observou a enorme casa que surgiu quando ele virou, seguindo a pista.

Com certeza era maior do que ela tinha imaginado.

— Edward, posso falar com você rapidamente? — Victoria disse quando o carro parou.

— Claro — ele falou saindo do carro.

Bella ajudou o motorista a tirar as bolsas do porta mala e ficou esperando os dois conversarem, observando o novo local.

Mesmo escuro ela podia ver como a entrada era florida, parecendo um pequeno jardim, postes iluminavam o local. Havia uma escadaria com uns quatro degraus que dava par uma porta grande de madeira, a entrada da casa.

— Tem certeza que manter esse casamento é o melhor?

— Sim, Vic... Eu só sinto que é o certo a fazer e como você disse se nos separarmos e depois descobrirem pode ser pior.

— Eu acho arriscado isso, mas tudo bem. O melhor mesmo é continuarem casados por causa da sua carreira. Eu falei com Carmem, ela separou um quarto para Isabella.

Edward queria dizer que continuar casado com ela não tinha nada haver com sua carreira, mas não queria discutir esse assunto com ela.

— Hum... Claro — ele apenas balançou a cabeça — Nos vemos na próxima semana?

— É claro — ela disse suspirando e saindo dali com o motorista.

...

— Meu Deus, Edward, você vive nessa casa sozinho? — Bella falou quando ficaram sozinhos e Edward pegou as malas para levar para dentro.

Bella observava a casa imensa com atenção.

— Bem, Emm e Jasper preferiram ter sua próprias privacidade e ambos moram em apartamento no centro da cidade, mas eles tem seus quartos aqui e tem Carmem, a cozinheira e Eleazar, o jardineiro também. E uma equipe de limpeza vem regularmente limpar o local.

— Deve ser solitário — ela falou.

— Ás vezes, mas gosto do silencio e da paz sempre tenho a vida tão agitada e gritos, então é sempre um alivio voltar para casa — ele disse.

Logo Bella avistou um casal na porta esperado por eles.

Era muito bonitos e sorriam amigavelmente.

— Bella esses são Carmem e Eleazar, eles são casados e moram numa pequena casa no fundo.

— Pequena é um elogio — Carmem disse sorrindo amigavelmente;

— É um prazer conhecê-los — Bella falou dando um sorriso, indo com a cara da mulher.

— O prazer é todo nosso menina e seja bem vinda — falou — Vocês já jantaram?

— Sim, lanchamos em uma lanchonete no caminho, podem ir descansar, que eu resolvo tudo aqui — Edward disse os dispensando.

Depois ele subiu as escadas e Bella o seguiu.

— Victoria pediu que arrumassem o quarto de frente ao meu — Edward disse parando em um corredor entre duas portas — Esse é o meu e esse é o seu — falou.

— Oh... obrigada — ela disse tentando esconder sua decepção.

Por um momento tinha pensado que os dois dormiriam juntos.

— Você deve querer descansar um pouco, tomar banho. Depois se quiser posso mostrar a casa e se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me encontrar — ele deu um sorriso torto, fazendo o coração dela acelerar.

Edward sem resistir acariciou sua bochecha levemente, eles ficaram se olhando por intermináveis segundos, antes dele dá um suspiro, se virar e entrar na porta atrás de si.

Dois segundos depois Bella se virou e entrou no quarto.

Ela fechou seus olhos encostando na porta e respirando com força.

Como ela queria que ele a beijasse, mas sabia que não podia querer isso.

Mas como ela não ia querer?

Ela se sentia tão diferente perto dele... como se estivesse apaixonada.

Mas como poderia? Eles mal se conheciam realmente.

Porém, Bella nunca tinha sentindo algo tão forte assim por ninguém.

Nunca.

Afastando esses pensamentos, ela caminhou até sua mala que estava em um cama branca de casal.

Tinha sorte de ter colocado roupas a mais ali e ainda tinha várias peças sobrando.

O banheiro era grande e tradicional.

Ela tomou um banho demorado, sem conseguir não pensar nos toques de Edward, nos beijos dele, quando percebeu que sua mão estava entre suas pernas ela fechou o chuveiro e saiu dali rapidamente.

Colocou uma blusa grande que usava para dormir e um shortinho.

Sabia que não estava tão tarde assim, mas não tinha outras opção.

Ela ficou indecisa sem saber o que fazer.

Ela o queria, queria está com ele, era loucura, mas ela tinha abandonado tudo para segui-lo.

E não era porque ele era uma pessoa famosa não, na verdade ela mal se lembrava disso, mas porque ele a fez sentir algo que ela nunca sentiu.

Completa.

Ela queria está com ele, descobrir se o que estava sentindo era amor...

Mas como faria?

Abriu sua porta indecisa se batia na dele ou não, mas parece que o destino escolheu por ela, porque nem um segundo depois a porta dele se abriu.

Eles se encararam.

Ele tinha tomado banho também e estava vestido só com uma calça de moletom cinza.

Ela sentiu sua garganta seca encarando seu peito nu, aquele V.

— Edward... — ela falou ao mesmo tempo que ele falou: — Bella...

Nenhum segundo depois eles estavam com as bocas coladas em um beijo de tirar o folego de qualquer leitor.

Edward a puxou para dentro do seu quarto e a carregou para cama.

Bella se deitou na grande cama de casal que tinha ali enquanto puxava a blusa dele.

Eles continuaram se beijando enquanto tiravam a roupa um do outro.

— Você me faz te desejar tanto mulher, é tão linda — ele disse acariciando a bunda dela.

— Edward — ela gemeu apenas os lábios dele deslizando por seu pescoço.

— Ontem nós não usamos camisinha — ele parou a olhando.

— Eu tomo remédio — ela disse apenas o puxando para outro beijo.

Ele a beijou com desejo, mordendo seu lábio com força e puxando.

Depois desceu seus lábios para os seios dela, ele chupou e lambeu seus mamilos os acariciando.

Ele não parou por ali, descendo sua boca pelo vão entre eles e seu estomago, mordeu sua barriga e continuou descendo.

Bella apenas gemeu abrindo suas pernas, com ele chegando cada vez mais a onde mais queria.

Edward lambeu seus lábios observando seu sexo aberto para ele, sua vulva era vermelha e pequena, com poucos pelos em sua virilha.

Ele se aproximou assoprando dentro dela, vendo-a se contrair para ele.

Ele mordiscou a parte interna de suas coxas, antes de lamber suas virilhas e sua entrada.

Bella puxou o cabelo dele com força gemendo.

Ele brincou com seus grandes lábios, gemendo e chupando, penetrou um dedo nela, vendo-a como estava molhada para ele.

Depois de um tempinho finalmente ele brincou com sua língua no clitóris dela. Ela arfou rebolando em sua boca involuntariamente, seu corpo todo se arrepiando e se arqueando em direção a boca dele.

— Sua buceta é uma delicia — ele disse subindo novamente.

Bella o puxou pela nuca e beijou seus lábios sentindo seu gosto ali.

— Vamos ver se seu pau também é — ela murmurou o empurrando na cama e ficando por cima dele.

Ela encarou-o sem ainda acreditar que aquela gostosura toda era só dela.

Ela beijou seu estômago como ele tinha feito com ela, vendo a trilha da felicidade ali.

Seu membro estava muito duro e babado.

Bella o segurou feliz e lambeu-o lentamente da cabeça a base.

Dessa vez foi a vez dele de gemer a observando.

Ela colocou-o em sua boca o máximo que conseguiu, chupando-o com força. Aquilo era tão gostoso e excitante. Ela o chupou com vontade, subindo e descendo sua boca nele e o acariciando.

— Porra, para — Edward disse arfando e a puxando.

Bella sorriu maliciosa para ele e se sentou, esfregando seu membro na entrada dela, fazendo ambos gemerem.

— Você quer entrar, aqui? — perguntou deixando só a cabecinha entrar e depois tirou.

— Bella, porra, por favor, amor — ele implorou.

Ela sorriu e sentou em cima dele, deslizando sua entrada úmida em seu membro ambos gemeram.

Ela subiu e desceu em seu membro, eles se beijaram com afinco, Edward agarrou com força sua bunda dando apertões e mordendo seu pescoço.

— Isso rebola, para mim vai, tão gostosa — ele gemeu beliscando seus mamilo.

— Ain, Edward — ela arfou rebolando para sem parar, sentindo seu membro estocar dentro dela.

ele a agarrou e os girou na cama, sem sair de cima dela.

Bella deixou-o comandar, naquele clássica posição ele ia ainda mais fundo.

Alguns minutos depois eles dois gozaram gemendo e murmurando palavras inteligíveis juntos, suas bocas coladas.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e a abraçou, beijando sua testa.

Bella sorriu satisfeita o abraçando de volta.

— Bella... — ele a chamou delicadamente fazendo ela o olhar.

Eles estavam abraçados nus na cama grande de casal de Edward.

O quarto só estava iluminado por um abajur que ele tinha acendido ao lado da cama.

— Você acha realmente que nos apaixonamos à primeira vista? — ele sussurrou olhando em seus profundos olhos castanhos.

— Eu sempre imaginei que era coisa de filme ou livro, mas... — ela mordiscou seu lábio o olhando.

— Mas... — ele acariciou o seu rosto.

— Mas quando eu te vi ontem... eu não sei eu senti que o conheço a vida toda, eu me senti completa viva, como... como...

— Almas gêmeas? — ele completou.

— Sim... É loucura, não é?

— Não, eu senti também quando eu te vi ali tão brava brigando por eu ter derramado bebida em você eu senti tudo isso que falou. E quando nos tocamos pela primeira vez — ele disse entrelaçando sua mão a dela e a erguendo para eles olharem — Eu acho que me apaixonei por você ali Bella — ele disse voltando a olha-la.

— Ah Edward — ela disse sem resistir e pressionou seus lábios nos dele — Vai ser tudo tão difícil, será que vamos dar conta?

Acariciou seu cabelo.

— Acho que vamos sim — ele falou sorrindo.

— Então porque quis que eu ficasse em outro quarto?

Ele balançou a cabeça negando.

— Na verdade foi Victoria que mandou... eu concordei porque não sabia se ia querer...

— Bem marido e mulher dormem juntos, não é?

Ele sorriu esfregando seu nariz no dela.

— Na verdade eles fazem outras coisas também, não?

Ele disse se deitando em cima dela.

— Acho que isso já fazemos...

— É verdade, mas parece que quanto mais faço, mais eu te quero — ele disse a beijando com vontade

— Espera — ela disse o empurrando suavemente.

— O que?

— Eu só... acho que devemos conversar um pouco mais antes de fazer isso de novo — ela falou — Se vamos fazer desse casamento real precisamos nos conhecer melhor e vamos ter tempo para isso depois.

— Com certeza vamos... Sobre o que quer falar?

— Quando é seu aniversário?

— 20 de junho e o seu?

— 13 de setembro, você é de gêmeos e eu sou de virgem.

— Não totalmente — ele deu um sorriso sapeca, ela rolou os olhos.

— Então o que mais gosta de fazer?

— Atuar — ele respondeu rapidamente — É estressante as vezes, mas gosto de dar vida a vários personagens, me preparar, poder fazer coisas que meu eu nunca faria — ele falou e ela pode ver como ele realmente gostava daquilo e não era só pelo dinheiro.

Sorriu.

— Qual foi seu papel preferido?

— O destino dos Donalds — ele respondeu prontamente — Foi o filme que tirou minha imagem de astro teen e me consagrou pelo o que sou hoje, foi também eu quase cheguei a concorrer ao Oscar.

— Meu Deus, é um dos meus filmes favoritos eu chorei horrores quando seu pai morreu, eu podia senti sua dor, foi terrível, choro todas as vezes que assisto, foi uma tremenda injustiça não ter ao menos concorrido ao Oscar, você com certeza merecia.

Ele sorriu.

— Já assistiu muitos filmes meus?

— Tá brincando? Eu tenho quase todos os DVDs de seus filmes desde de College Music.

Ele gemeu fazendo uma careta.

— Nem me lembre desse filme, é horrível.

— O que claro que não. Meu Deus — ela deu um gritinho — Eu shippava muito você e a Jessica podia jurar que se amavam de verdade.

— Bem...

— Ah, eu sabia.

— Não, na verdade ela é lésbica.

— O que? Não acredito, mas diziam que vocês namoravam e tinha várias fotos de vocês juntos.

— Nós éramos muito amigos só isso, nunca rolou nada, depois veio Tanya...

— Depois falamos sobre _essazinha_ aí, mas agora fico aliviada de nunca ter tido nada com Jessica ela é linda, nunca imaginaria que ela era lésbica, eu poderia virar lésbica por ela — Bella disse pensando alto depois corou quando percebeu o que disse.

Ele riu.

— Continue estou adorando isso — ele disse.

— Desculpe, acho que meio que está caindo a ficha de que eu estou com Edward Cullen sabe, o ator, não a pessoa.

— Qual você gosta mais?

— O real, o você, claro — ela disse dando um selinho em seus lábios.

— Mais alguma pergunta? — ele falou acariciando o braço dela.

— Só mais um ou dois milhões de perguntas — ela falou.

— O que acha de terminarmos isso na banheira?

— Banheira? Parece uma ótima ideia — ela respondeu animada.

Ele sorriu se levantando da cama e a puxou carregando-a para seu banheiro enorme onde tinha uma banheira grande que com certeza caberia os dois ali com facilidade.

Bella não podia está mais feliz.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

E nós não poderíamos está com mais inveja não é?

Bella sortuda.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, comentem que logo teremos maais

No próximo Edward vai receber uma visitinha surpresa dos pais dele. Como será que eles vão reagir? Será que Esme vai ser boazinha ou malvada? haha Façam suas apostas

Comentem para logo sair mais

beeijos


	8. Capítulo 7

— Edward... Edward — ela o cutucou levemente ao seu lado.

— Não, ainda está cedo — ele disse sem nem abrir os olhos abraçando ela mais apertado.

Estava tão bom ali. Nunca tinha dormido tão bem assim em sua vida.

— Eu sei, mas seu celular já tocou umas três vezes e não deixa eu dormir — Bella falou sem conseguir resistir acariciando seus cabelos.

Os olhos verdes dele se abriram e ambos se encararam. Edward deu um sorrisinho, mas o toque do seu celular chamou a atenção.

— Droga — ele disse se esticando e pegando o aparelho no criado mudo ao lado da cama — Alô?

Bella deu um beijinho em seu pescoço e deitou em seu peito enquanto ele falava, ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

— O que? Aqui embaixo? Porra... Desculpa mãe, já estou descendo — ele disse desligando rapidamente o aparelho.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou.

— Meus pais estão aqui embaixo.

— Aqui? Oh, merda.

— Sim e se não descermos logo ela vai invadir esse quarto.

— Droga, droga, ela vai pensar o quê de mim? — Bella disse saltando da cama e calçando suas roupas no chão.

Edward fez o mesmo pegando sua calça do moletom e vestindo, sumiu dentro de uma porta voltando com uma blusa.

— Droga, eu não posso aparecer assim? Olha meu estado — ela disse passando a mão em seus cabelos desgrenhados.

— Bella, calma, ela vai te adorar — ele falou tranquilo.

— Me adorar? Duvido muito, ela deve achar que eu sou uma perseguidora e que só quero seu dinheiro.

— Ei, para ok? — ele falou segurando seus braços e a olhando — Eu vou descer primeiro e você pode se se arrumar melhor. Confie em mim, tenho certeza que eles vão te amar.

— Eu não sei...

— Vamos ficar bem, ela vai brigar mais comigo do que com você, vai ver — ele disse beijando-a rapidamente — Não demore — ele disse com mais um beijo e saiu do quarto.

Bella o seguiu e sumiu no dela provavelmente para pegar suas coisas na mala, ele tinha que arrumar um espaço para ela no quarto dele... ou melhor deles.

Sorriu com essa ideia.

Respirou fundo antes de descer as escadas.

Não avistou ninguém, mas assim que seu pé tocou o último degrau sua mãe surgiu parecendo furiosa de algum lugar seguida por seu pai.

Oh, sim ele com certeza parecia divertido.

— Oi mamãe, linda da minha vida — ele disse dando um sorriso e olhar inocente.

— Pode parar com essa bajulação Edward Anthony Cullen. Agora se lembra que tem uma mãe? Pode me explicar que porcaria é essa? — ela disse mostrando uma foto impressa do Instagram dele.

— Ah sim... isso — ele mastigou seus lábios — Pai, como o senhor está? Tudo bem? — ele disse enrolando e dando um abraço no seu pai.

Seu pai era um homem alto, loiro de olhos verdes e sua mãe mais baixa com cabelos do mesmo do tom do filho. Edward era um mistura dos dois. Enquanto Emmett tinha puxado mais para a mãe do que para o pai deles.

— Vou ficar depois que nos explicar isso — seu pai respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha para o filho.

— Emmett, Jasper e Victoria não me contaram o que aconteceu e disseram para eu perguntar a você tive que pegar um voo de madrugada para cá já que não me atendia. Agora, o que significa isso? Nós sabemos muito bem que isso não é só uma aposta ridícula, ou é? Aquela foto com Emmett não me convenceu em nada, sabe muito bem que sei quando um de vocês mentem...

— Bem, isso significa exatamente o que é — ele disse calmamente.

— Edward! Para de me enrolar menino.

— Mãe, eu não estou enrolando, eu só, estou esperando ela descer...

— Ela? Edward, eu não acredito que você fez isso? — ela arfou colocando a mão no peito como se tivesse enfartando.

— Mãe... — ele disse começando a ver Bella descer as escadas.

— Não — ela disse dura — Você não se atreveu a casar e sequer me apresentou a sua noiva ou me convidou para seu casamento? Me diga que isso foi outra aposta ridícula que fez com Emmett e Jasper — ela disse batendo nele com a foto.

Bella parou no topo da escada olhando timidamente para eles.

— Mãe... — ele tentou interrompê-la.

— Não, não diga nada. Como pode se casar assim? Só posso está em um pesadelo.

— Querida — Carlisle falou tentando chamar sua atenção.

— Carlisle não venha defende-lo... — Esme se virou para olhá-lo e foi quando notou a mulher atrás dela.

Bella vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa verde bonita regata.

Edward se virou para ela estendendo sua mão, percebeu que ela tremia levemente, apertou-a suavemente.

— Mãe, pai, esta é Bella, minha esposa.

— Oh — Esme arfou novamente e desmaiou.

Seu marido atrás dela já esperava por isso e a segurou com facilidade.

— Ah meu Deus, eu.. eu a matei? — Bella disse chocada.

— Calma, ela está bem — Carlisle falou colocando a esposa no sofá.

— Eu disse que ela ia me odiar — Bella sussurrou amedrontada para Edward.

— Acredite ela está me odiando, não você.

— Com certeza está, aliás sou Carlisle Cullen, pai desse desnaturado aqui.

— É um prazer, senhor Cullen e me desculpe por...

— Não se preocupe, ela está bem, vai acordar em três segundos.

Bella encarou a sogra e com três piscada de olhos a mulher acordou se sentando no sofá.

Ela encarou Bella.

— AH MEU DEUS! Você é real?

— Am, oi, eu sou Bella Swan — ela disse timidamente.

— Bella Cullen — Edward a corrigiu.

Esme olhou brava para o filho se levantou e deu um tapa em seu braço.

— Como pode se casar e nem me chamar para seu casamento? Eu pensei que era importante na sua vida. Como pode fazer isso?

— É claro que você é importante na minha vida mãezinha — ele disse esfregando seu braço — Mas foi tudo repentino. Nós nos conhecemos no mesmo dia e nos casamos — Edward falou dando de ombros.

— Ah meu Dios — Esme arfou colocando a mão no rosto — Vocês se embebedaram e casaram, não foi?

— Sente-se mãe, pai, eu vou contar tudo — Edward disse calmamente, puxando Bella para se sentar com ele no outro sofá — Vocês sabem que eu planejava passar o final de semana em Las Vegas, descansando um pouco das filmagens do filme. Na sexta a noite, Emm, Jasper e eu saímos para beber e eu acabei encontrando Bella no bar do hotel.

— Você derrubou bebida em mim — ela o lembrou.

— Sim — ele a olhou sorrindo — E você ficou toda linda, brava, brigando e me xingando — falou.

— Ela não o reconheceu? — Esme perguntou.

— Não, eu estava usando um dos disfarces ridículos de Emmett.

— Eu teria brigado com você do mesmo jeito, era uma das minhas roupas preferidas — ela comentou.

Ele riu.

— Nós conversamos rapidamente, eu a beijei, ela desmaiou a levei para o meu quarto no hotel com suas amigas. Nós conversamos, brincamos e a propus que casasse comigo durante um jogo de verdade e desafio.

— Edward, eu o eduquei para ser um cavalheiro, não acredito que pediu para alguém se casar com você assim — Carlisle disse com pesar.

Tinha desistido de Emmett a muito tempo, mas pensou que Edward teria mais juízo.

— Eu sei pai, me desculpe. Mas eu pretendo fazer isso de novo um dia, mas quando eu a vi ali — ele olhou para Bella — toda brava brigando comigo eu sabia que estava perdido — falou.

Bella suspirou o encarando. Será que um dia cansaria de ouvir ele se declarando assim?

— Ahh isso é tão lindo, vocês se apaixonando a primeira vista — Esme falou fungando, se levantando e abraçando Edward e Bella de uma só vez. Como ela conseguia aquilo sendo menor que o filho, ninguém saberia dizer.

— Então a senhora não me odeia? — Bella sussurrou para sua sogra.

— É claro que não querida, sinto que você é uma boa pessoa e vai fazer meu filho muito feliz.

Bella sorriu aliviada para Esme.

— É claro que estou chateada de não ter participado do casamento do meu filho, mas espero que um dia vocês façam uma outra cerimônia para compensar.

— Não me acha uma aproveitadora? Ou que estamos comentando um erro?

— Oh longe disso. Eu já fui casada antes de conhecer Carlisle. Era jovem não tinha nem 18 anos, era uma pobre ingênua e fui totalmente seduzida. Larguei minha família e casei com ele. Depois do casamento ele mudou completamente. Era extremamente machista, me humilhava e começou a ser abusivo comigo. Uma vez ele me bateu tanto que eu perdi meu bebê que esperava e tive que ir para o hospital. Foi quando conheci Carlisle — ela sorriu olhando amorosamente para o marido que retribuiu — Ele foi meu anjo da guarda, cuidou de mim e me ajudou a denunciar tudo que eu sofria. Meu ex-marido foi preso e Carlisle nunca mais me abandonou, mesmo eu tendo dificuldade em confiar nele depois de tudo que passei.

— Eu sabia que você era a mulher da minha vida assim que a vi. Não ia deixa-la escapar — ele disse beijando suavemente a bochecha da esposa.

— Aaah vocês são tão lindos — Bella pensou alto e corou.

Esme sorriu.

— Acho que vamos nos dá muito bem Bella, venha vamos ver o que tem para o café, Carmem deve já ter tudo preparado — Esme falou cruzando seu braço no de Bella e a puxando em direção a cozinha.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos Carlisle deu um tapa na cabeça do filho depois bagunçou seu cabelo.

— Nunca mais faça isso, minha cabeça está doendo de tanto que ouvi sua mãe falar durante o voo — ele falou.

Edward riu.

— Não se preocupe, se tivermos que fazer um outro casamento, mamãe e o senhor vão estar lá.

— Isso ainda me dá mais medo — ele disse sabendo como a esposa ficava quando tinha que organizar uma festa.

A manhã foi divertida, como estava um clima agradável eles tomaram café na beira da piscina onde Bella ainda não tinha ido. A piscina não era muito grande e parecia atraente com aquele clima. Perto do almoço Emmett e Jasper chegaram e foi a vez deles contarem sobre as meninas, amigas de Bella. Rose e Alice.

Esme faltou chorar de emoção ao ver como os eles finalmente pareciam ter largado aquela vida de vadiagem para trás. E abraçou Bella feliz por ter trago tantas coisas boas na vida de sua família.

...

— Edward não, não posso fazer isso — Bella disse quando ele entregou um cartão para ela.

— Bella, por favor, você precisa de roupas novas, mamãe vai ajudá-la.

— Mas é seu dinheiro, eu posso comprar algumas roupas com o que tenho e as meninas vão mandar minhas coisas também.

— Aceite como um presente de casamento, por favor — ele disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça com relutância.

— Eu não gosto disso, não é meu dinheiro e sim seu, não vou me sentir bem com isso.

— É nosso agora, nós estamos casados, se lembra?

— Piorou — ela falou.

— Por que você é tão teimosa? — ele disse segurando em seus braços.

— Por que você é tão insistente? — ela retrucou.

Ele riu.

— Menos de 48horas e já tivemos nossa primeira discussão — ele disse acariciando o cabelo dela — E me deu tesão — falou beijando seus lábios.

Bella suspirou se entregando ao beijo e o abraçando.

— Por favor, use, sei que precisa — ele sussurrou delicadamente deslizando o cartão no bolso dela.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, talvez eu compre umas calcinhas de renda para mim o que acha?

— Uma ótima ideia, com certeza — ele concordou animado a beijando de novo.

Ouviram uma batida na porta do quarto. Ela tinha subido para pegar sua bolsa e carteira.

— Bella podemos ir? — Esme falou.

Depois que Bella comentou que estava quase sem roupas ali, Esme foi enfática em dizer para elas irem fazer compras. Bella aceitou senão daqui a pouco ficaria andando pelada pela casa. Algo nela dizia que Edward não iria se importar, mas ela precisava fazer compras, não sabia quando suas coisas chegariam ali e não dava para viver só com uma mala de final de semana feita para Las Vegas.

Os homens ficariam em casa e Bella e Esme iriam sozinhas ao centro da cidade comprar roupas. Edward até pensou em ir, mas se fosse visto por alguém seria um inferno, então decidiu ficar em casa.

— Sim, sim.

— Se cuida — Edward disse dando um beijo em sua testa, antes dela sorrir, seu coração acelerando com aquele gesto.

Um beijo na testa poderia ser mais íntimo do que um beijo na boca e aquele com certeza era.

E Edward mal podia esperar para ver as calcinhas que ela compraria.

E principalmente o que elas esconderiam.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

n/a: Oii amores, é claro que a Esme não poderia ser malvada não é? haha

Deixei a sogra malvada ser outra, no próximo vamos ter Charlie descobrindo será que ele vai reagir bem a noticia?  
Carlisle e Esme foram super de boa, acho que ele também vai ser hehe  
Comeeentem amores, semana que vem tem mais.  
Ahh, me deram uma ideia e eu acabei que escrevi uma one bem perva de natal, uma Bella dominadora e um Edward submisso, vocês iriam gostar de ler?  
Vou postar ela dia 24 ou 25 para vocês...

beeijos e até a próxima semana  
lalac

obs: espero que me perdoem por alguns erros que estão acontecendo na fic, felizmente algumas leitoras mais atentas que eu observam logo e me avisam, obrigada amores, estou só na correria hoje e as vezes a gente ler o capítulo tantas vezes que sempre passa algo batido, espero que esse esteja certinho


	9. Capítulo 8

— Ah meus pés esstão me matando. Sua mãe consegue ser quase pior que Alice — Bella disse se jogando na cama.

Edward riu fechando a porta do quarto.

Elas tinham chegado ao anoitecer ambas cheias de sacolas, a maioria nem era de Bella e sim da própria Esme.

Quando chegaram ficaram ainda conversando com os homens, Jasper e Emmett ainda estavam ali. Era incrível como Bella não se sentia deslocada ali, eles todos a acolheram tão bem que parecia que tinha anos que se conheciam. Emmett tinha até ligado por vídeo chamada para Rose e os pais dele conversaram com ela ali junto com Alice também.

Foi uma noite divertida e tranquila, Bella mal podia esperar para quando as meninas tivessem ali com ela.

— Quer uma massagem? — perguntou se aproximando dela. Ele se sentou e puxou a perna dela para cima de seu colo tirou suas sandálias e começou a massagear seus pés.

— Oh Deus isso é bom — Bella disse choramingando.

Ele riu.

— Eu falei que ela ia gostar de você — ele comentou.

— Ah Edward sua mãe é um amor, é impossível não gostar dela... Isso me lembra que eu tenho que arrumar um jeito de contar para meu pai... — murmurou pensativa — Eu não posso simplesmente ligar.

— Você quer ir até ele?

— Seria o melhor e faz tempo que não o vejo. Seria só um ou dois dias.

— Então eu vou com você.

— Mas você não pode — ela falou mesmo querendo que ele fosse — Se alguém visse você...

— Bella, eu não vou deixar você fazer uma viagem dessa sozinha. Além do mais será mais fácil ele acreditar me vendo. Ainda tenho cinco dias de folga. Podemos ir na quarta e voltar sexta e ainda teremos o final de semana para ficarmos juntos.

— E se alguém vê-lo?

— Eu posso usar um disfarce e bem... você disse que a cidade é pequena, não é?

— Sim.

— Então não se preocupe com isso ficaremos bem.

— Tem certeza?

— É claro... Agora devo me preocupar com seu pai?

— Ele vai fazer o pai durão, mas tenho certeza que ele vai gostar de você. Meu pai sempre foi tranquilo e apoiou minhas decisões. Jacob é filho do melhor amigo dele, eu nunca contei o que Jacob fez a ele, mas tenho certeza que ele sabe. Eu sei que ele só quer me ver feliz independente de quem seja — falou.

— Você amava Jacob? — Edward perguntou curioso.

— Sim — Bella respondeu simplesmente — Nós íamos casar e ele foi meu primeiro em tudo, achava que ele seria o único homem da minha vida, mas agora estou feliz que não tenha sido, você é melhor em tudo — ela disse sorrindo e piscando para ele.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso subindo sua mão para o calcanhar dela.

— E você e Tanya? Você não me falou sobre ela ainda.

— Tanya foi a única namorada séria que eu tive — ele começou — Eu pensei realmente que ela me amava sabe, me apaixonei por ela, mas depois descobri que ela só estava comigo para dar mais publicidade, ela mentiu para mim durante dois anos inteiros e me traía.

Ele se deitou por cima dela a abraçando.

— Mas estou feliz que não tenha dado certo também, você é muito mais linda, divertida e sexy — ele falou beijando seu rosto em diversos lugares.

Bella riu acariciando seus cabelos.

— Com que famosas você já transou? — ela perguntou.

— Quer mesmo saber? — ele arqueou sua sobrancelha para ela.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Não sei, fico com ciúmes só em imaginar que você vai contracenar com outras mulheres lindas, beijá-las e fazer sexo.

— Eu não faço sexo com elas, baby — ele disse a olhando — São horríveis as cenas, cheio de gente no estúdio dizendo o que fazer, não é nada romântico como aparece nos filmes.

Ela suspirou.

— Se um dia a gente encontrar alguém que você já ficou, você me conta?

— Pode deixar — ele prometeu.

— E se você ficar excitado gravando com alguém eu também quero saber, não sei ainda como vou lidar com isso — ela murmurou mordendo seu lábio que recebeu um selinho de Edward depois.

— Não vai acontecer, eu posso beijar e contracenar com mulheres lindas, mas o meu coração ele já é seu — Edward falou.

Bella beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

Ficaram em silêncio abraçados durante alguns minutos.

— Baby? — ele a chamou depois de um momento.

— Sim?

— Você nunca comentou sobre sua mãe...

— Ah — Bella suspirou dando um olhar triste — Ela nos abandonou, eu não tinha nem 2 anos. Somos só eu e meu pai — ela sussurrou apenas.

Edward a abraçou forte, sem precisar dizer o quanto sentia muito.

Como uma mãe poderia abandonar um filho?

...

Jasper e Emmett os acompanharam na viagem até Seattle.

Eles escolheram um voo de madrugada e Edward usava blusa de frio e capuz para não ser reconhecido. Felizmente tinha escapado da viagem ileso.

Chegaram a Seattle já com o dia amanhecendo, passaram o voo todinho dormindo.

Alice e Rose estavam no aeroporto esperando eles.

Elas tinha alugado um volvo prata para Edward e Bella irem para Forks.

Só os dois, os meninos ficariam com elas ali em Seattle. Edward e Bella dormiriam em Forks, mas voltariam no outro dia.

Bella abraçou suas amigas rapidamente e se despediram ali mesmo.

A viagem foi tranquila, Edward dirigia pela rodovia pouco movimentada.

Assim que passaram pela placa de bem vinda a Forks, ela sentiu uma certa nostalgia da cidade onde tinha crescido.

Ela foi apontando para Edward alguns lugares, mostrando a escola que estudou e uma loja de produtos que trabalhou, a lanchonete que ia com seu pai sempre, enquanto mostrava o caminho para sua casa.

— Está preparada? — Edward perguntou quando parou o carro em frente a uma casa amarela de andar, a rua felizmente não tinha ninguém.

— Você está? — ela devolveu.

— Como nunca estive antes — ele garantiu.

Usava um chapéu preto, óculos escuros e ainda um capuz da blusa de frio dele.

— Espera, eu acho que ele não está aqui — ela falou — Vou ver e chamo você.

— Ok — ele falou e esperou no carro observando ela sair e ir até a entrada da porta.

Ela olhou pela janela, antes de se abaixar e pegar debaixo de um vaso de planta uma chave.

Ela abriu a porta e acenou para ele.

Edward saiu do carro e foi até ela, entrando na casa.

Bella fechou a porta.

— Eu vou ligar para ele e avisar que estou aqui fique a vontade — ela disse e ele assentiu.

A casa era pequena e simples.

Tinha um sofá grande em frente a coisa mais extravagante dali que era uma televisão 4k em cima de uma estante.

Ele caminhou para uma parede quando observou um armário cheio de porta retratos.

— Ah meu Deus — ele disse vendo várias e várias fotos de uma Bella bebê, criança adolescente e até da formatura do ensino médio.

Ela com certeza era o bebê mais lindo que ele já tinha visto.

E pela primeira vez teve um desejo de ter uma filha assim.

Igualzinha a ela correndo atrás dele e o chamando de papai.

— Ele brigou por não ter dito que estava vindo, mas em dez minutos vai está aqui — ela disse voltando para sala.

— Você era tão linda quando bebê — ele disse sorrindo para ela.

— Ah não, essas fotos são vergonhosas — ela disse corando levemente.

Tinha uma que ela estava fazendo careta e com a cara toda pintada.

Ele riu.

— Eu não acho — ele disse sorrindo.

— Aposto então que devo pedir para Esme me mostrar fotos suas bebês? Tenho certeza que você ia adorar — ela falou irônica.

— Ewe, pegou pesado querida — ele disse.

Ela riu.

— Então, será que nossa filhinha vai ser assim? — ele perguntou.

— Que filhinha? — ela quase gritou.

— Você não quer ter filhos? — ele perguntou.

— Não agora.

— Por que não?

— Edward! Nós acabamos de nos conhecer e filhos é uma responsabilidade muito grande.

— Eu sei, mas por mim já teria uns três.

— Você fala porque não é você que carrega por nove meses.

— Se pudesse eu carregava...

Eles se encararam.

— Daqui uns 5 anos se estivermos juntos voltamos a ter essa conversa — ela falou por fim.

— CINCO? — ele literalmente gritou — Tá de brincadeira, né?

— O que? Edward... ainda somos novos...

— Bella, meu maior sonho depois de ganhar o Oscar é ter um filho, você é a primeira mulher que faz com que eu queria para ser a mãe deles, cinco anos é muito tempo.

— Tudo bem, ganhe o Oscar e eu lhe darei um filho — ela disse sorrindo.

— Feito — ele falou e eles apertam as mãos no mesmo momento que escutam um barulho de carro.

— É ele — ela disse.

Ela caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

— Bells — seu pai disse a encarando surpreso.

— Oi papai — ela falou sorrindo.

— Meu amor, se soubesse que estava vindo ia ter te pegado no aeroporto — ele falou lhe dando um abraço apertado — Senti sua fala.

— Eu queria fazer uma surpresa papai — ela disse retribuindo o abraço.

Eles entraram na casa e Edward olhou para o homem que ainda encarava a filha.

Ele era um pouco alto, com bigode e usava um uniforme de polícia.

Edward encarou a arma dele no coldre em sua cintura.

Droga, por que mesmo não tinha aceitado o conselho de Emmett e colocado um colete?

— Epa, quem é você? — Charlie parou quando o notou ali.

Edward quis sorrir, nunca tinha ouvido alguém perguntar aquilo a ele.

Bella foi para seu lado e colocou sua mão na dele.

— Pai, esse é Edward, meu... marido — ela disse.

— O que? Como assim Isabella Marie Swan? — Charlie parou chocado começando a ficar vermelho.

— Pai...

— Chef Swan, se deixar eu posso explicar para o senhor — Edward falou.

— Estou esperando — ele disse cruzando seus braços.

— Bem... eu e Bella nos conhecemos em Las Vegas

— Las Vegas? HÁ... Não me diga que beberam demais e o Elvis Presley celebrou o casamento de vocês? — ele já imaginou como a história se formou.

— Bem... não foi o juiz Thompson, ele usava um terno normal — Bella respondeu para o pai.

Charlie olhou para as mãos deles unidas e as alianças depois suas caras sérias.

— Vocês estão brincando não é Isabella? Eu te criei melhor que isso, para você casar com um cara que sequer conhece.

— Pai...

— Chef Swan, eu sei que nada que dissermos vai fazê-lo nos perdoar por isso. Mas quando eu e Bella nos vimos, eu senti que ela era sabe... Não sei se acredita em amor a primeira vista, mas quando eu olhei nesses olhos chocolates — ele disse encarando Bella brevemente — Eu senti que minha vida estava ligada a dela, como se nos conhecêssemos a muito tempo e estivéssemos esperando esse momento para nos encontrarmos... Foi forte, foi intenso e foi sim, muito cedo, nós bebemos um pouco e acho que isso fez nossos sentimentos controlarem nossas ações. Mas sinceramente, nem por um momento eu me arrependi dessa decisão. Sei que foi precipitado senhor e que a conheço a pouco tempo, mas bastou apenas um olhar para eu me apaixonar completamente pela sua filha, eu a quero em minha vida, a quero fazer feliz e se depender de mim ela vai ser sim muito feliz — Edward disse com eloquência encarando Charlie com firmeza.

Charlie engoliu em seco sentando no sofá, ele estava muito vermelho e parecia com dificuldade para respirar.

— Bella? — ele engasgou.

— Tudo o que ele disse é verdade papai, nós nos apaixonamos. Não quero ficar sem ele, se nos casamos foi por algum motivo e queremos saber a onde isso vai dá. Não quero ficar longe dele e viemos aqui pessoalmente explicar tudo para o senhor, antes que descobrisse de outra forma.

— Bella isso, isso... eu nem sei o que dizer... Mas eu confio em você filha, sei que realmente deve ter sentido alguma coisa verdadeira para ter se casado assim. Agora Edward saiba que se você machucar minha filha eu vou acertar um tiro no seu saco, depois vou cortá-lo e dar para um jacaré comer.

— Eu nunca faria nada para magoa-la, chefe Swan — Edward falou querendo rir da ameaça.

— Então pode me chamar de Charlie — ele disse e estendeu sua mão.

Eles trocaram um aperto de mão firme.

Bella sorriu.

— Obrigada papai — ela disse o abraçando de novo — O senhor sempre me apoiou, eu sei que o decepcionei, mas..

— Nunca Bella, você é a melhor filha que um pai poderia ter e eu estou feliz de ver que você está seguindo em frente depois do que aquele babaca fez com você.

— Eu estou papai, tem poucos dias, mas Edward me completa de uma forma que eu nunca me senti.

Ela falou olhando para ele que deu um sorriso torto.

— Então o que acha de irmos almoçar no Lodge?

— Ah pai, nós adoraríamos ir, mas...

— O senhor não sabe realmente quem eu sou? — Edward perguntou não se aguentando mais.

Charlie franziu seu cenho e o encarou.

— Não me é estranho... Mas eu deveria conhecê-lo?

— Se ele fosse um jogador de beisebol ou basquete o senhor definitivamente conheceria — Bella falou sorrindo.

Edward tirou sua touca e depois o boné.

— Espere, você é muito parecido com aquele cara que faz um comercial de perfume sempre que tá em intervalo do jogo...

— Pai, ele é Edward Cullen — Bella falou.

— Edward Cullen? O ator?

— Sim, Charlie, sou ator, nunca assistiu nenhum filme meu? — falou surpreso. Nunca tinha o encontrado ninguém que não o conhecesse e de certa forma isso era um alivio.

Ele gostou disso.

— Só gosto de jogos e filmes antigos — ele disse dando de ombros.

Olhou para a filha.

— Você tem certeza que sabe a onde está se metendo? Se ele é famoso...

— Sei pai.

— Que seja, você é maior de idade e sabe o que faz, se está feliz eu estou feliz. — Charlie falou dando de ombros — Agora que tal nós irmos almoçar no Logde?

— Pai, Edward não pode ser visto, ainda mais aqui nessa cidade pequena.

— E vão manter isso escondido?

— Só por enquanto. Se os paparazzi souberem não vão nos dar sossego e queremos curtir esse momento só nós dois ainda — Edward respondeu.

— Que tal eu cozinhar para gente?

— Hum ótimo, estou com saudade do seu frango xadrez, aceita uma cerveja Edward?

— Parece ótimo para mim — ele respondeu aliviado sabendo que a pior parte tinha passado.

O dia foi divertido ali com eles.

Charlie parecia durão, mas Edward via como ele se derretia ao olhar para filha.

Edward o admirou.

Imaginou como foi para ele cuidar de uma criança sozinho, sem ninguém para ajudar, principalmente uma esposa. Esperava que ele nunca descobrisse como era isso.

Infelizmente, ele descobriria.

A noite Charlie fez questão de arrumar o sofá para Edward dormir, Bella protestou dizendo que eles já estavam casados, mas Edward respeitou seu sogro. Não queria perder pontos com ele e ficou imaginando que não reagiria tão bem assim se sua única filha aparecesse casada com um cara que ele sequer conhecia.

No outro dia ele acordou cedo.

Os 3 tomaram café juntos e depois Bella e Edward se despediram para ir embora.

Bella prometeu ligar e visitar mais o pai.

Cerca de 3 horas depois eles chegaram em Seattle, Bella foi indicando as ruas para Edward até chegarem no apartamento que dividia com Alice e Rose.

— Estou bem? — ele perguntou quando subiu o capuz e os óculos de sol.

— Ótimo, vamos — ela disse saindo do carro.

Eles saíram e deram as mãos. Edward manteve a cabeça baixa quando viu Bella cumprimentar o porteiro e ir em direção elevador.

Eles entraram e Edward ergueu o rosto quando viu que só tinha os dois ali.

Segundos depois entravam pelo apartamento das meninas.

— Fique a vontade — ela disse para Edward, ele tirou seus óculos olhando ao redor. O apartamento era pequeno, mas bem arrumado e feminino, a cozinha americana com a sala.

Uma porta se abriu e Emmett surgiu.

— Poxa brow, não acredito que está inteirinho — falou puxando o irmão pelo pescoço e deu esfregão na cabeça de Edward.

Ele empurrou o irmão e deu um soco em seu braço.

— Para seu babaca e meu sogro me adorou, tá — Edward disse com um sorriso de vitória.

— Quem não adoraria? — Rosalie disse aparecendo e piscou para Edward.

— Ei, ursinha eu estou aqui — Emmett disse com ciúmes do próprio irmão.

Bella riu feliz como tudo era natural entre eles, pareciam que eles todos eram amigos há tempos.

— Mas o famoso é ele — Rose piscou para Edward que riu da cara brava do irmão.

— Pode tirar o olho que esse é meu — Bella respondeu abraçando seu marido pela sua cintura.

— Todo seu — Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido beijando sua cabeça.

— Bem, bem que bom que sobreviveu Edward — Jasper falou dando um tapinha em suas costas.

Eles ficaram ali na sala conversando um pouco antes de Alice se lembrar de um detalhe importante.

— Meninas hoje que ia ter o show da King of Leon aqui, não era? — ela falou.

— Ah droga, é mesmo, esqueci completamente disso — Bella falou.

— E agora? — Rose disse, elas tinham planejado ir a meses naquele show.

— Vocês podem ir, eu fico bem aqui — Edward disse.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Não, posso dar meu ingresso e ficar aqui com você.

— Não desmarque nada por mim, baby.

— Dane-se vamos todos no show — Emmett falou dando de ombros.

— E como vamos fazer isso? Sem Edward ser descoberto?

— Eu tenho um plano — disse sorrindo.

— Você sempre tem — o irmão balançou a cabeça.

Só esperava que esse desse certo.

...

— Caralho Emmett você deveria ser maquiador — Alice falou surpresa observando o trabalho que ele fazia em Edward. Ele passava pó na cara do irmão deixando a pele mais corada, assim como tinha feito ele colocar lentes de contato e uma barba falsa enorme. Edward com certeza estava irreconhecível.

— Como eu tô? — ele perguntou para Bella.

— Lindo — ela falou ao mesmo tempo que todos os outros falavam horrível.

A campainha tocou e Bella foi atender.

Ela saiu do quarto de Rose que estavam todos amontoados vendo Edward se arrumado.

A boca de Bella se abriu quando ela viu quem estava ali.

— Jacob o que faz aqui?

— Bella! Finalmente te encontrei — ele falou sorrindo assim que a viu.

Aquele sorriso que antes fazia o coração de Bella acelerar hoje não causava nada.

— O que quer comigo?

— Queria conversar com você, por que não me atende mais?

— Mudei meu número, eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você Jacob Black.

— Era para ser nosso casamento na sexta — ele a ignorou — Eu estava atrás de você e...

— Você não ouviu o que ela disse? — uma voz forte disse abraçando Bella pela cintura e a puxando para ele.

Jacob encarou o homem trincando seus dentes.

— E quem é você ?

— Anthony, o marido dela — Edward respondeu com firmeza.

— O que? Você se casou? — o índio disse com raiva encarando Bella.

— Minha vida não é mais da sua conta, Black. Adeus. — Bella disse batendo a porta na cara dele.

— Que filho da puta, sabia que ele ainda ia vim atrás de você — Rose falou.

— Miserável — Alice disse — Deveríamos ir lá e chutar o saco dele com força.

Bella riu.

— Esqueçam eles meninas, eu já esqueci — Bella disse encarando Edward e beijando seus lábios.

Acabou que felizmente deu tudo certo para o show.

A visita de Jacob totalmente esquecida.

Emmett conseguiu com seus contatos para eles ficarem na área vip que era mais reservada e perto do palco.

Mesmo assim Edward usava uma touca e a blusa com capuz;

Mas tudo valeu a pena quando as pessoas passaram por ele e não o reconheceriam. Ele foi relaxando e pode aproveitar tranquilo o show com sua mulher.

— Essa é uma das minhas músicas preferidas — Bella disse quando começou a tocar Use Somebody.

— Eu adoro também — Edward respondeu olhando para ela e eles ficaram abraçados tocando carinho enquanto passava a música.

Com certeza tinha sido o primeiro e o melhor show da vida deles. Ainda veriam muitos juntinhos.

...

— Edward? — Bella chamou seu nome delicadamente levantando sua cabeça e o olhando — Eu estava pensando em pedir demissão do meu trabalho.

Eles tinha chegado no dia passado de Seattle e estavam deitados na cama conversando e compartilhando momentos engraçados, micos e segredos.

— Bem, eu não me importo que NÃO trabalhe, tenho dinheiro suficiente para nos sustentarmos.

— Não — ela falou o interrompendo — Eu quero trabalhar, amo isso, mas não vou poder trabalhar daqui... Estava pensando em arrumar algo por aqui sabe... Acho que amanhã vou mandar uns currículos, aqui tem tanto jornais e revistas, alguém deve precisar de uma editora, revisora, colunista alguma coisa.

— Bella você não precisa fazer isso.

— Preciso sim, sei que é famoso, mas quero ter minha própria dependência, não quero depender de você.

— Bella eu admiro isso em você, mas sabe que quando nossa relação vim a público vai ficar bem difícil manter isso.

— Eu sei, mas quero tentar.

— Tudo bem, então vou te apoiar — ele beijou sua testa.

Ela sorriu.

— Obrigada... Sabe... Eu me dei conta de uma coisa — ela falou deslizando as mão pelo peito dele, puxando o lençol de seu quadril, revelando sua nudez.

— O que? — ele gemeu as unhas dela raspando seu baixo ventre, seu membro começou a endurecer.

— Sabe o que aconteceu há exatos sete dias? — ela perguntou subindo e descendo sua mão sem nunca tocar na parte que ele mais queria.

Ele a olhou intensamente.

— Há sete dias eu conhecia a mulher que me roubou tudo em um só olhar — ele falou levando sua mão ao rosto dela e acariciando.

Bella corou.

— É louco parecer que faz anos?

— Acho que nós somos destinados a nos encontrar sempre sabe, eu nunca acreditei em vidas passadas e nem sei se realmente isso existe, mas se existir eu sei que não importa em que época, em que universo, o que nós formos, nós sempre vamos encontrar um caminho um para o outro.

Bella o abraçou.

— Eu te amo Edward Cullen.

— Eu que amo você Isabella Cullen — ele disse, ela sorriu e se beijaram profundamente.

Edward não podia está tão certo em suas palavras.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão? Espero que beem

Capítulo grandinho para vocês hehe, espero que tenham gostado, no próximo vamos ter uma passagem pequena de tempo na fic

Alguém pegou a super dica que deixei do que vai acontecer no futuro? hahaha

Comeentem bastante, se gostaram ou não

Beijos

lalac


	10. Capítulo 9

— Bella? Bella — ela parou escutando uma voz a chamar e olhou encarando um de seus colegas indo atrás dela.

O homem era um pouco mais alto que ela. Era bonito, tinha olhos azuis e loiro. Mas Bella o achava um saco.

— Ah, oi Mike — ela falou arrumando a alça da sua mochila nos ombros.

— Você já está indo? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, eu tenho um compromisso agora — ela falou apenas. Não tinha compromisso nenhum, mas não queria conversar com ele.

— Com seu cara misterioso? — Mike disse com desdém.

— Mike, por favor já tivemos essa conversa várias vezes.

— Bella, nós nos conhecemos a seis meses e nunca a vi com alguém, você é toda misteriosa, mas não importa eu já disse que não vou desistir fácil assim, eu quero você — ele colocando a mão na cintura dela e a puxando para si.

— Solte-me agora mesmo Newton — Bella falou o empurrando — Não me importo o que pensa de mim, eu não estou afim de você.

— Um dia você vai me querer Bella e não pense que será tão difícil assim — ele disse.

— Nem nos seus sonhos — ela bufou dando as costas para ele.

Os últimos oito meses tinham sido os melhores meses de sua vida.

Exceto por Mike Newton.

Bella não tinha conseguido um emprego o que a deixou bastante frustrada.

Estava cansada de ficar naquela casona sozinha, quando Edward não estava com ela.

Já tinha conhecido cada detalhe da casa e tinha se apaixonado.

Era tão estranho como ela sentia que aquele era seu lugar, mesmo morando ali há pouco tempo.

Alice e Rose conseguiram folga durante uma semana e foram para Los Angeles, é claro que se hospedaram cada uma no apartamento de seus respectivos namorados. Mas tê-las ali durante uma semana que Edward vivia em reunião foi muito bom.

As três saiam juntas e conheceram cada canto da cidade, visitaram o Paramount Studios, a WarnerBros, o LACMA – Los Angeles County Museum of Arts, que é o maior museu da Costa Oeste dos Estados Unidos. Foram no La Brea Tar Pits um sítio arqueológico que ficava ao lado do museu, visitaram a calçada da fama e Bella tirou uma foto com suas mãos em cima da mão de Edward que tinha ali, sua aliança brilhado.

O lugar que Alice e Rose, mas tinham gostado de visitar tinha sido a Rodeo Drive, uma longa rua em Beverly Hills, cheia de loja de grife e bastante frequentada por celebridades, sendo uma das áreas mais caras do mundo. Apesar de não terem comprado nada lá foi divertido visitar as lojas e ver peças exclusivas.

Depois de dois dias que elas tinham ido embora, Bella resolveu conversar com seu marido.

Ela tinha um antigo sonho de fazer uma especialização em sua área, para melhorar sua escrita.

Depois deles conversarem e de algumas discussões ela aceitou que ele pagasse o curso para ela.

Bella tinha feito uma prova e conseguido se matricular para um mestrado em Inglês, agora ela já estava cursando o segundo semestre.

Tinha ficado tão feliz e ter Edward ali para compartilhar aquele sonho tinha sido ainda mais especial.

O casamento deles estava indo muito bem. Parecia que os dois se conheciam a anos, e não foi tão difícil assim eles se habituarem a dividir as coisas, foi algo natural e sem nenhum desconforto para eles.

Ele tinha dado algumas entrevistas e as pessoas tinham acreditado que Emmett que havia roubado o celular dele e postado uma foto aleatória em sua rede social.

Ela não sabia como, mas eles tinham conseguido durante oito meses viverem longes do holofotes.

Pelo menos Bella tinha.

Era raro eles saírem, mas sempre que saiam Edward sempre ia a frente para despistar os paparazzi e sempre tinham que sair em dois carros. Sem falar que Emmett sempre tinha ideias de disfarce para esconder o irmão que dava incrivelmente certo.

Seus amigos também ajudavam eles.

Não demorou nem dois meses para Alice e Rosalie se mudarem para Los Angeles. Tinham decidido alugar um apartamento para ambas morarem juntas, já que achavam cedo demais dividirem o apartamento com Jasper e Emmett.

Então Emmett cedeu o seu para que elas morassem e foi morar com Jasper, mas esse arranjo só durou poucas semanas já que ele ficava mais com Rose e Alice mais com Jasper.

Os três primeiros meses que passou em Los Angeles, Bella parecia está vivendo um sonho, Edward tinha que fazer pequenas viagens para premiações e entrevistas, mas nada mais que 4 dias.

Sempre quando ele voltava era ótimo o sexo de saudade que faziam, como tinham passado a chamar.

Os últimos quatro meses que tinham sido os mais difíceis.

Ele tinha ficado boas seis semanas se preparando para um papel, tendo aulas de luta e tiro, mas a noite ele sempre estava lá para dormirem juntos.

Infelizmente o local de gravação do filme foi na Austrália e ele teve que viajar para lá.

Durante três meses.

TRÊS.

Foi insuportável ficar naquela casa enorme sem ele, mesmo com Rosalie e Alice direto a visitando Bella sentia muita sua falta e só conseguiu suportar aquele tempo distante dele pelos diversos trabalhos que tinha para fazer e livros para ler.

Sentia tanta saudade dele, seu coração estava apertado, as chamadas de vídeo e as diversas mensagens e fotos que trocavam apenas deixavam-na com mais saudade.

Mas só mais uma semana e ele estaria em casa.

E estava ansiosa para isso.

Bella entrou em sua casa tranquila, colocando a senha no portão que se abriu automaticamente. Edward tinha dado um carro a ela de presente de seis meses de casamento, Bella queria protestar, mas achou melhor parar com aquela birrinha besta.

Seu marido tinha muito dinheiro, então não custava nada aceitar os presentes que ele dava a ela, prometeu um dia recompensar tudo que ele estava fazendo por ela.

Bella entrou em sua casa tirando a bolsa pesada e colocando os vários livros que carregava em uma mesinha da cozinha.

— Carmem? Cadê você? — Bella disse estranhando encontrar o lugar vazio. Sua cozinheira e agora amiga sempre estava ali.

Ela notou um papel seguro por um imã na geladeira e o pegou.

 _Bella,_

 _Eu e Eleazar tivemos que sair,_

 _Carmem_

Era tudo que dizia.

— Ah não, agora vou ter que ficar aqui sozinha — Bella falou chateada colocando o bilhete de volta na geladeira.

Tudo que queria era não ficar sozinha.

Aquele dia a saudade estava demais, seu coração chega estava apertado e só poderia falar com Edward a noite.

Se começasse a fazer seus trabalhos agora, ela terminaria rápido e seria ainda pior, passar o final de semana inteiro com a mente livre para pensar nele

— Pensei que poderia ficar com você, mas se quiser posso ir embora — ela escutou uma voz dizer.

Seu coração acelerou.

Ela se virou lentamente e encontrou Edward encostado na entrada que dava para a sala.

Ele sorria e estava ali. Vestindo uma calça baixa e uma blusa de uma banda que ambos gostavam.

Sorrindo e pertinho dela.

— EDWARD — Bella gritou seu nome e correu o abraçando.

Ele a segurou em seus braços tirando-a do chão e rodando-a, seus lábios colidiram e eles se beijaram com força.

— Você está aqui? Já acabou as filmagens? — ela perguntou quebrando o beijo rapidamente.

— Sim — ele sorriu — Sem mais filmes pelos próximos seis meses, só algumas entrevistas e premieres.

— Ah eu te amo, senti tanta sua falta — ela falou querendo chorar.

— Eu também meu amor, nunca mais vou pegar um filme com um local tão longe assim — ele falou a abraçando apertado e cheirando seus cabelos que estavam mais curtos. Ele se afastou e olhou para ela — Ei você cortou — ele disse pegando uma mecha que antes batia quase em seu quadril e agora batia na frente de seus seios e estava mais desfiado.

— Sim, gostou?

— Linda — ele disse beijando seus lábios — Deus, sinto que essa saudade não vai passar nunca — falou.

Ela riu, sentindo o cheiro que tanto amava.

Eles voltaram a se beijar de novo dessa vez com mais desejo. Edward a segurou com força e a puxou do chão, fazendo-a entrelaçar suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

Ambos gemeram quando o quadril dela pressionou sua ereção que crescia.

Ele a colocou sentada na bancada suas mãos deslizando pela lateral do corpo dela e começando a desabotoar a blusa de botão que ela usava.

Bella puxou a blusa dele para cima que ergueu os braços rapidamente deixando ela se livrar da peça.

Edward inclinou seu corpo beijando o pescoço dela, descendo seus lábios, ele puxou o sutiã dela para baixo pegando um seio dela com força e beijando-o com desejo.

Bella foi deitando o corpo conforme os lábios dele não paravam de descer.

Ele tirou o tênis que ela usava, abriu a calça dela e puxou para baixo junto com a calcinha.

— Eu não estava preparado para recebê-lo hoje — ela disse quando ele encarou seu sexo coberto por uma camada de pelos.

— Delícia — ele disse apenas abrindo as pernas dela e lambendo-a ali como tinha passado o mês inteiro imaginando.

Bella gemeu segurando os cabelos dele, deixando ele chupá-la com desejo.

— Me fode, amor — ela pediu querendo sentir ele todo dentro dela logo.

— Fica em pé — ele mandou fazendo ela sair de cima da bancada.

Bella ficou em pé de costas para ele.

Edward deu um tapa em sua bunda, enquanto abria suas calças e puxava seu membro duro para fora.

Ele pegou uma perna de Bella puxando um banquinho e pediu que ela apoiasse o pé ali ficando bem aberta para ele.

Ela se empinou levando sua mão para trás tocando sua ereção.

Ele gemeu beijando-a e entrou dentro dela de uma vez.

Bella gemeu com o movimento bruto, mas pouco se importou.

Ele começou a fodê-la entrando e saindo dentro dela, puxando seu cabelo, apertando seu corpo.

A saudade era demais.

Os movimentos dele foram rápidos, fortes, estocando o mais fundo que conseguia dentro dela que rebolava e gemia para ele.

Ele a abraçou puxando o corpo dela e descendo sua mão pela barriga. Bella gritou quando a mão dele apertou o local de seu clitóris, seu corpo todo se contorcendo de prazer.

— Vem amor, goza para mim goza — ele sussurrou sentindo a buceta dela apertá-lo ainda mais — Estava com tanta saudade dessa sua bucetinha, você também estava com saudade de mim?

— SIM, aaah Edwaaaard — ela disse ofegante seu corpo todo estremecendo enquanto ela gozava.

Edward não parou de meter nela até que também seu prazer veio intenso e forte e ele gozou dentro dela.

Ele saiu de dentro dela que sentiu o líquido dele deslizar por sua coxa.

Ela se virou abaixando sua perna.

Eles se abraçaram ofegantes, com o coração acelerado.

Bella sorriu.

— Acho que nunca tínhamos transado na cozinha — ela falou sorrindo com aquele sexo da saudade que tinha sido como sempre maravilhoso.

— É verdade, tem muitos lugares que não transamos ainda — ele sorriu a lembrando.

Ansioso para transar com ela em todos eles, mas por enquanto se contentaria com sua cama.

...

— Não acredito que finalmente está aqui — Bella disse o abraçando e acariciando seus cabelos. Eles tinham ido para o quarto deles depois de se amarem na cozinha e é claro que Edward tinha matado a saudade daquela cama gigante que tinha ali.

— Eu acabei de mostrar duas vezes que estou aqui. O que mais precisarei fazer para crer?

— Nada, nada, mas já tinha me esquecido disso. Skype e celular são bons, mas nada é melhor do que a realidade.

— Sim, definitivamente — ele concordou beijando seus cabelos — Como está na faculdade?

— Ah bem, acredita que já estou na metade da minha dissertação? A orientadora disse que se eu terminar antes eu posso concluir um ano mais cedo, esses meses eu tive muito tempo livre e pude pegar algumas matérias a mais.

— Isso é ótimo — Edward falou — Não quero mais me separar assim de você.

— Não vamos, por favor — ela disse o beijando repetidas vezes.

— Droga — ele disse quando um celular começou a tocar. A única coisa que ela tinha pego tinha sido o celular, suas roupas tinham ficado espalhadas na cozinha.

— É o meu — Bella suspirou subindo em cima dele — Droga — ela disse recusando rapidamente a chamada.

— Quem é Mike? — Edward perguntou — Por que não o atendeu? É seu amante?

— Claro que não seu bobo ciumento eu sou só sua — ela disse o beijando — Deixei isso bem claro para ele.

— Deixou? Então ele tentou alguma coisa?

— Sim, nos últimos meses ele tentou me chamar para sair, mas já deixei bem claro que tenho alguém na minha vida — ela falou subindo e descendo sua mão pelo corpo dele.

— Não gosto disso — falou emburrado.

Bella sorriu se derretendo com os ciúmes dele, afinal ela tinha ficado também quando soube que ele ia contracenar com ninguém menos que Ângela Weber, uma das mulheres mais sexys do mundo o que confortava Bella era saber que a mulher era casada.

Ela acariciou o cabelo dele e se sentou em cima dele, sem se importar de ficar toda aberta para ele.

Edward acariciou suas pernas olhando para o mulherão que ele tinha.

— Eu sou sua — ela falou o olhando.

— Minha — ele concordou sorrindo.

De repente a porta foi aberta de supetão.

— ISABELLA não acredito que está traindo meu irmão na cama dele — uma voz forte disse e Bella escondeu seu seios encarando Emmett chocada.

— Emmett seu idiota sai daqui — Edward gritou jogando um lençol em cima da esposa rapidamente.

— Maninho? — o grandão disse se aproximando da cama para se certificar que era seu irmão ali.

— Sai idiota — Edward falou abraçando Bella.

— Desculpa, eu vi roupas jogadas pela cozinha e pensei que Bella estava te traindo, fiquei fulo não sabia que ia chegar hoje.

— Quis fazer uma surpresa, se você soubesse ia contar para ela — Edward falou.

— Não acredito que pensou isso de mim, Emmett, eu nunca trairia seu irmão — Bella falou indignada tirando o lençol do seu rosto vermelho.

— Desculpa irmãzinha — Emm falou cabisbaixo.

— Tudo bem, será que pode sair?

— Ah claro, vou deixar vocês terminarem aí, safadinhos — ele deu um sorriso malicioso — Mas Rosie, Alie e o Jazz estão vindo para cá então é bom serem rápidos — falou saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

— Desculpa por isso — Edward falou encarando a esposa.

Ela suspirou dando um sorrisinho.

— Tudo bem, acho que ele não viu nada, é melhor a gente banhar — falou se levantando e Edward a seguiu para o banheiro.

...

A noite foi divertida com Edward ali o grupo estava completo. Eles beberam, escutaram música e jogaram conversa fora.

Sábado e domingo Edward e Bella passaram o tempo todo praticamente na cama. Bella fez suas atividades logo sábado pela manhã depois ficou com o resto do tempo livre. Eles ficaram na cama assistindo, conversando e se amando.

Segunda o despertador de Bella tocou cedo acordando eles.

Era sábado e ela tinha aula.

— Não vá — Edward sussurrou apertando seus braços ao redor dela quando tentou se soltar dele.

— Eu tenho que ir, tenho uma aula importante hoje de manhã — Bella disse.

Edward suspirou a soltando, a contragosto.

— Depois você é toda minha?

— Só sua — ela prometeu beijando seus lábios e correndo para ir se arrumar.

...

— Droga, droga — ela disse batendo no pneu murcho do seu carro.

— Bella está tudo bem? — Mike falou parando seu carro atrás do dela a janela aberta.

— Alguém furou a merda dos pneus do meu carro? Como vou ir embora agora? Meu celular descarregou — ela esbravejou, já tinha algumas semanas que algum babaca estava fazendo isso, pelo jeito a vitima foi ela aquela vez.

— Entra eu te levo para casa.

— Não precisa, só me empresta o celular para que eu possa ligar para alguém — ela falou.

— Eu até emprestaria mais o meu morreu também.

— Porra — ela praguejou.

— Vem logo — ele disse.

Sabendo que não tinha outra escolha Bella pegou sua bolsa e trancou o carro entrando no de Mike.

— A onde você mora?

— É um pouco longe na verdade.

— Mais tempo com você — ele disse saindo com o carro.

— Mike não, se começar com isso vou sair agora mesmo — ela ameaçou.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — ele disse se concentrando na pista.

Bella se encolheu no banco dele olhando a janela.

— Pega a saída 001 — ela falou.

O caminho até que foi tranquilo, Mike conversava sobre assuntos relativos a faculdade e não fez nenhuma gracinha.

— Wow aqui não é onde só mora gente rica? — Mike falou quando na avenida que ele sabia ser de gente rica.

— A maioria — ela desconversou no mesmo instante um celular começou a tocar.

— Droga — Mike falou pegando um aparelho entre suas pernas e ignorando a chamada

— Seu celular. Não acredito que mentiu para mim — Bella falou indignada.

— É errado eu querer um tempo com você? — ele suspirou.

— Droga Mike, eu sou casada, CASADA, não quero nada com você.

— Wow você nunca disse que era casada — ele falou — Porra não acredito nisso.

— Esquece Mike. Para o carro. Obrigada pela carona.

— Bella espera — ele disse se virando para ela.

— Tchau Mike — Bella falou saindo.

Ela precisou andar quase vinte minutos até finalmente chegar a casa.

Ela colocou sua digital e senha e o portão de ferro se abriu.

Ainda estava tão longe ela pensou vendo a subida que teria que subir andando.

— Ah graças a Deus — ela disse quando viu o carro de Edward aparecer.

Ele se aproximou perto do portão e freou o carro saindo dele.

— Bella? Onde estava? O que aconteceu? Você me deixou doido aqui, tentei te ligar e nada.

— Alguém furou os pneus do meu carro e celular descarregou então Mike me ofereceu carona.

— Mike?

— Sim, mas o babaca mentiu para mim e eu sai do carro e vim andando.

— Esse idiota tá me enchendo o saco já, não acredito que veio andando com esse peso todo — falou pegando a mochila dela cheia de livros.

Edward a abraçou e beijou seus lábios.

Eles entraram no carro e saíram.

Mike Newton continuou olhando chocado Bella entrar no carro de Edward Cullen, depois de beijá-lo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?

Juntei dois capítulos em um nesse, espero que tenham gostado.

Falei que ia ter uma passagem no tempo.

Bella e Edward conseguiram manter o segredo durante esses 8 meses, mas agora outra pessoa descobriu, o que será que vai acontecer hein? Mike com certeza vai aprontar alguma...

No próximo vamos saber o quê, amando muuuuito os comentários de vocês, continuem comentando, o próximo capítulo vai vim só depois do Natal dia 26.

Mas em compensação dia 24 ou 25 vai ter uma one shot perva de Natal com a Bella dom e Edward submisso hehe

Vou deixar a sinopse aqui para vocês, espero que gostem... beijos e até mais

ONE SHOT – CASTIGO DE NATAL

Edward Cullen sabia que estava ferrado.

Ele era um importante CEO de uma empresa em expansão. Era alto, bonito e exalava poder por onde passava.

Mas o que ninguém imaginava é que entre quatro paredes ele era totalmente submisso a sua dom e namorada Isabella Swan.

O que acontece quando ele esquece o jantar de natal que ela tinha passado a semana preparando?

É claro que ele vai ganhar um castigo.

E parte dele estava ansioso por isso.


	11. Capítulo 10

Alguns dias se passaram e Bella nem desconfiou do afastamento de Mike. Pensou que ele finalmente tinha entendido que entre os dois não iria rolar nada.

É claro que era a calmaria antes da tempestade que iria vim.

— Mike não temos nada para conversar — Bella suspirou se virando e o encarando chateada.

Estava na biblioteca devolvendo alguns livros quando ele chegou ali pedindo para conversar com ela.

Bella pegou o recibo e saiu para fora. Mike a seguiu.

Ele segurou em seu braço com força e a puxou para um canto.

— Me solta — ela disse puxando seu braço e o encarando com raiva.

— Tem certeza que não tem nada para conversar comigo, sra. Cullen? — ele disse arqueando sua sobrancelha para ela.

Bella sentiu um frio na barriga.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando — ela sussurrou.

— Achou mesmo que ninguém nunca iria descobrir que você é casada com Edward Cullen?

Bella riu nervosa.

— Você está ficando doido, Mike — ela disse tentando sair dali, mas ele não deixou.

— Tem certeza que estou? Eu vi você o beijando naquele dia, você disse que era casada. Não sou tão burro assim. Aquela foto que ele postou dizendo que tinha se casado ele se referia a você, não foi?

— Você me seguiu até minha casa? — ela disse com raiva, como poderia não ter percebido?

— Então você admite?

— Minha vida não é da sua conta, Newton — Bella disse com raiva, sustentando o olhar dele com firmeza.

— Mas você não quer que todos saibam, quer? — ele disse dando um sorrisinho presunçoso.

— O que você quer?

— Quero você.

— Nunca.

— Se não ficar comigo, eu vou contar para todo mundo, sua vida não vai ser mais a mesma, não é?

— Você está me ameaçando? — Bella falou sentindo seu rosto esquentar de raiva.

— Qual é Bella, você casou com ele só por dinheiro, não foi? Podemos nos divertir as custas dele e...

Bella não aguentou mais e acertou um tapa forte em sua cara.

— Vai a merda Mike Newton. Eu amo Edward, já estou cansada de você.

— Eu vou espalhar para todo mundo isso — ele disse trincando seus dentes com raiva.

— Foda-se — ela disse dando o dedo para ele e saindo bufando dali.

Nervosa, Bella foi para seu carro.

Precisava ir para casa.

Precisava de Edward, sabia que só ele a acalmaria.

Dirigiu rapidamente para casa, parou o carro de qualquer jeito na entrada e entrou correndo atrás dele, chamando seu nome.

— Ele está lá fora querida, o que foi? — Carmem perguntou preocupada.

Bella balançou a cabeça e saiu.

Edward estava sentado em um banquinho, dedilhando um violão.

— Bella, amor o que foi? — ele disse quando viu sua cara de preocupada.

— Mike, ele descobriu tudo — ela falou fungando e sentando em seu colo, deixando o violão de lado.

— Porra, esse cara já me encheu, o que ele fez?

— Ele... ele me ameaçou... ele disse que se não ficasse com ele ia contar para todo mundo, ele me seguiu até aqui e viu nós dois juntos — ela explicou o abraçando.

— Porra, que filho da puta — Edward bufou com raiva — Está tudo bem baby, ele que conte, isso não vai nos separar — ele falou beijando seus cabelos.

Bella o abraçou apertado.

Sabia que tinha chegado a hora da verdade vim à tona.

Só não tinha ideia de como seria.

— Vamos ficar bem, não vamos? O que quer que aconteça?

— Sim, eu te amo Bella, mas você está preparada?

— Acho que nunca vou está, mas com você ao meu lado eu sinto que vamos ficar bem — ela disse.

Ele acariciou seu rosto.

— Vou falar com Victória, tenho um evento para ir mês que vem, você aceita ser minha acompanhante?

— Sim — ela respondeu apenas o beijando levemente.

...

O resto da semana foi tranquilo, Mike não falou com ela, apenas lançava olhares cheios de presunção. Bella pensou que ele até poderia ter contado, mas quem iria acreditar nele?

Bella tinha nenhum amigo na universidade, não andava com nenhum grupinho e nem ia para festas ou coisas do tipo. Ela estava apenas focada em suas aulas e trabalhos, tinha apenas colegas de classe com quem conversava sobre o curso.

Na sexta tudo parecia bem, apesar dos alunos parecerem cochicharem demais e olharem para ela.

Bella ficou desconfiada encarando todos ao redor. Algo nela dizia que eles sabiam de tudo.

Mas como?

Bella estava saindo da aula quando viu um flash forte.

— Ali está ela — um homem que segurava uma câmera gritou.

De repente ela ouviu mais vozes que começaram a correr atrás dela.

Bella sentiu a adrenalina em suas veias e correu de pelo menos 5 homens que tiravam fotos sem parar e gritavam:

— Você é casada com Edward Cullen?

— Vocês namoram?

— Temos fotos de vocês...

Ela entrou em uma porta que uma garota tinha acabado de sair. Era de um banheiro.

Ela ofegou rapidamente trancando a porta vendo que estava sozinha ali.

Pegou seu celular na mochila e suspirou vendo que tinha várias mensagens e chamadas perdidas, afinal sempre deixava seu celular no silencioso durante as aulas.

Retornou a chamada de Edward, tentando manter-se calma mesmo que estivesse trêmula.

— Edward, eles descobriram — ela sussurrou nervosa assim que ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

— Eu sei meu amor, onde você está? Fizeram algo com você?

— Me tranquei no banheiro do bloco, tem alguns paparazzi lá fora, não sei o que fazer — ela disse percebendo só agora que estava chorando.

— Calma, baby, já estamos chegando aí. Não sai daí, tudo bem?

Ela assentiu em silêncio mesmo que ele não pudesse ver e desligou.

Por mais que soubesse que aquilo um dia iria acontecer, nunca imaginou que seria daquele jeito.

Estava nervosa e com medo.

Não quis nem pegar seu celular para ver como eles tinham descoberto, mas algo nela sabia que tinha sido Mike.

Aquele imprestável.

Tentou bloquear o barulho lá fora até que ele pareceu diminuir.

Finalmente escutou uma batida e uma voz conhecida.

— Bella, sou eu abre — escutou a voz de Emmett dizer.

Bella abriu a porta e observou o corredor que estava calmo.

— Vamos tirar você daqui — Rose disse entrando no banheiro e dando um óculos escuro para Bella. — Jasper está como isca do outro lado, não vai durar muito vamos.

— Mantenha a cabeça baixa — Emmett disse.

Alguns alunos observavam tudo, mas não havia nem um paparazzi. Emmett sem querer esbarrou em um cara que tirava fotos com seu celular, fazendo o aparelho cair no chão.

— Foi mal aí — ele disse sem remorso.

Eles caminharam para o estacionamento e andaram apressados pelos carros.

Felizmente conseguiram chegar a SUV preta.

Bella abriu a porta aliviada ao ver seu marido ali dentro, no banco de trás.

Alice estava do outro lado.

— Edward — Bella falou o abraçando forte.

— Está tudo bem, amor, eu estou aqui — ele disse a abraçando e puxando para seu colo.

— Me dê a chaves do seu carro, vou voltar nele com Jasper — Alice falou e Bella pegou a chaves dando a amiga que saiu do carro.

Emmett entrou no banco do motorista e Rose no do passageiro.

— Eu fiquei tão assustada.

— Eu sei baby, mas já passou.

— Ninguém te viu aqui?

— Não os vidros são escuros, não sabe o quanto me segurei para não ir até você.

— O importante é que está aqui agora — ela disse o abraçando deitando a cabeça em seu peito ouvindo o som do seu coração.

— Para sempre — ele sussurrou beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

...

Quando eles chegaram Victoria já estava na sala os aguardando.

— Eu avisei — ela disse.

— Corta essa Vic, passamos quase um ano escondidos uma hora isso ia ter que vim à tona —

A ruiva rolou seus olhos sabendo que ele estava certo.

— Já descobriu quem espalhou as fotos? — Edward perguntou

— Um dos colegas de Bella.

— Foi Mike, não foi? — perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

— Sim, ele vendeu essas fotos para a True Magazine — Vic falou mostrando uma revista de fofoca, na cama tinha uma imagem dela e de Edward abraçados em frente ao portão e dando um beijo, do dia que ela pegou carona com ele. Tinha uma foto dela também andando pelo campus.

— Filho da puta como ele me seguiu? Isso é culpa minha — Bella disse com raiva de todos terem descoberto assim.

— Não... aconteceu porque tinha que acontecer vamos lidar com isso — Edward falou calmo.

— Bem, muitas fãs estão raivosas por Edward ter escondido isso, outras querem saber a verdade. Eu acho que você deve finalmente contar tudo na entrevista no The Senna Daily Show no domingo, uma aparição pública também, só assim eles vão descansar e deixar vocês em paz.

— Devo contar a verdade sobre Las Vegas? Como nos conhecemos?

— Acho melhor não isso só vai fazer trazer mais euforia a imprensa, vamos deixar esse detalhe de lado, eles só descobrirão isso se algum de nós contarmos, esse segredo é mais seguro.

— Tudo bem — Edward concordou, ele tinha gravado no dia passado uma parte do programa que era Jantando com Seu Ídolo.

Foi com uma jovem de 19 anos, ele a levou para jantar e deu a noite de sonhos de qualquer garota.

A menina era divertida, apesar de parecer meio obcecada nele.

Iria ao ar no domingo e ele estaria ao vivo lá com Senna.

— Talvez seja importante Bella dar uma entrevista também — Victória falou.

— Não, não quero isso, prefiro ficar no anonimato — ela disse negando com a cabeça rapidamente.

— Uma hora ou outra você vai ter que falar algo.

— Vamos lidar com isso quando chegar a hora — Bella disse imaginando como sua vida seria de agora em diante.

Será que ao menos conseguiria terminar seu curso? Esperava que sim.

Victoria ficou mais um momento ali antes de ir embora, no momento que Alice chegava com Jasper.

— Como você está amiga? — a baixinha perguntou.

— Estou bem, acho fiquei assustada quando vi aqueles homens correndo atrás de mim. Como você descobriu? — ela perguntou se virando para Edward.

— Eu ainda estava dormindo quando Victoria ligou, depois eles chegaram com as meninas e fomos atrás de você fiquei assustado quando não atendeu o telefone.

— Eu estava na aula — Bella suspirou — Você acha que vou poder voltar?

— Sim, acho que vão ficar todos curiosos com você primeiro, mas depois vai diminuir, se quiser posso contratar um segurança também para mantê-los longe.

— Oh não, isso só vai chamar mais atenção, daqui a pouco eu entro de férias, vamos ver como vai ser depois — Bella disse suspirando.

— Bem o que acha de tomarmos uma cerva já que hoje não vamos sair mesmo —Emmett falou.

— Não são nem duas horas menino, quieta o facho — Alice falou.

— E tem hora para cerveja? — ele deu de ombros.

— Vou fazer uns hambúrgueres, vamos lá para fora — Jasper disse se levantando com o amigo e indo em direção a cozinha.

Um celular tocou.

— É meu pai — Bella disse.

— Manda lembranças para ele — Rose falou seguindo o namorado junto com Alice.

Edward ficou ao lado de Bella que colocou no viva voz.

 _— Bella filha, acabaram de me mostrar a revista? Você está bem?_

— Sim, papai, agora estou — ela disse a mão de Edward cobrindo a sua, Bella sorriu para ele.

 _— Então vocês saíram do anonimato?_

— Sim, Edward vai contar sobre a gente no The Senna no domingo.

 _— Espero que ele esteja cuidando bem de você._

— Eu estou Charlie, não se preocupe que estou protegendo ela — Edward disse.

 _— Ótimo._

— Pai, se alguém perguntar não diga sobre como Edward e eu nos conhecemos e casamos, tudo bem?

 _— Pode deixar filha, não sou uma velha fofoqueira, mas tenho que dizer algo._

— O que?

 _— Jacob ligou aqui, quando soube, ele parecia bem bravo._

— Jacob não é mais da minha conta pai, ele é passado agora.

— _Foi o que eu disse. Qualquer coisa me ligue, amo você B_ ells.

— Também papai — ela disse desligando.

— Nós vamos enfrentar o que vim, juntos — Edward falou acariciando o rosto dela, deixando o dele milímetros do dela.

— Eu sei — ela disse beijando-o com força.

— Ei, deixem a safadeza para depois e venham logo — ouviram um voz gritar.

— Vem, vamos relaxar — ele disse se levantando e a puxando.

Sim. Bella precisava distrair sua mente com seus amigos agora.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Eita que esse Mike acabou com o segredo deles, hein?

Como será que vai ser agora?

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e comentem bastante.

Viram que postei a one de Natal de vocês?

Final de ano é aquela correria então não posso garantir que vou voltar aqui esse ano ainda, acho que vou postar o próximo capítulo só dia 4 de janeiro, então boas festas de fim de ano para vocês, que ano que vem vocês sejam muito felizes e que eu ganhe muita inspiração e tempo para continuar aqui escrevendo fic para vocês.

Obrigada por mais um ano e por favor, alguém me lembra de postar o bônus de TBS eu sempre esqueço kkkkkk, já tem quase um ano que acabei a fic e até hoje não postei o outro bônus.

Beeijos amores e obrigada por me acompanharem mais um ano

Se Deus quiser em 2019 estou aqui firme e forte para vocês

lalac


	12. Capítulo 11

_— E com vocês Edward Cullen — a apresentadora anunciou animada, a plateia gritou e todos se levantaram batendo palma._

 _Edward entrou sorrindo e acenando para o público animadamente. Ele usava a roupa que Bella tinha escolhido, uma calça jeans preta com uma blusa social vinho. Estava lindo e pela primeira vez ostentava a grossa aliança no seu dedo._

O coração de Bella acelerou e ela encarou a tevê como uma boba apaixonada.

Uma almofada foi jogada em sua cara.

— Vadia sortuda — Alice falou brincalhona.

— Sou mesma e tira os olhos do meu homem — Bella falou fazendo cara feia para a amiga.

— Não se preocupe eu tenho o meu.

— Shiii, calem a boca — Rose murmurou.

Elas estavam amontoadas na sala de tevê, deitadas no sofá esperando o programa começar, tinham feito pipoca e tomavam com cerveja.

Jasper e Emmett tinham acompanhado Edward no programa. Eles até pensaram em Bella para ir, mas a entrada do programa estava cheia de fãs e todos queriam saber se era verdade que ele tinha se casado. Victoria achou melhor Bella só encarar o publico depois de Edward confirmar a noticia que seria naquele programa.

Por isso ela estava tão nervosa.

Tinha visto alguns comentários no twitter e em sites de fãs, as pessoas estava querendo saber tudo sobre ela e como essa história tinha começado, umas já a odiavam sem nem mesmo saber quem era ela.

Edward tinha brigado com ela por ler aquilo, mas foi impossível se conter.

Bella tinha até recebido mensagens de alguns colegas do ensino médio que ela nunca mais tinha falado na vida, resolveu ignorar todos quando viu que eles apenas queriam saber sobre seu relacionamento.

 _— Edward a quanto tempo não nos vemos? — Senna disse o cumprimentando com dois beijinhos._

 _— É verdade Senna, acho que a última vez que vim aqui você tinha mais cabelo — ele disse brincando e a plateia riu. Afinal ela era conhecida pelos longos cabelos negros que tinha e agora estavam bem curtinhos._

 _— É verdade, mas foi por uma boa causa — disse já que tinha os cortado e doado para uma confecção de peruca para mulheres com câncer. Ela se sentou na sua poltrona e Edward em outra — como você está?_

 _— Eu estou ótimo na verdade, acho que estou vivendo a melhor fase da minha vida — ele disse sorrindo e a mulherada da plateia suspirou._

 _Senna sorriu._

 _— Fiquei sabendo que estava na Austrália gravando seu próximo filme pode falar mais?_

 _— Na verdade ainda não estou autorizado, mas posso falar que foi um papel desafiador bem diferente do Jackson da A loucura em todos nós._

 _— Oh sim, ele é um estuprador, não é?_

 _— Sim, ele tem transtorno bipolar, foi um papel muito difícil de fazer, mas desafiador, acho que ficou bom o resultado._

 _— E você adora um desafio, não é?_

 _— Com certeza, lembro que ganhei de você no programa passado._

 _— Vamos ver se você vai se sair melhor dessa vez. Mas agora, não posso deixar de perguntar e acho que é o que todas suas fãs e mulheres desse mundo quer saber. É verdade que você foi conquistado?_

 _— Sim, é verdade, estava me perguntando quando ia entrar nisso — Edward deu um sorriso torto, passando a mão com a aliança em seu cabelo, aquele gesto era marca registrada dele, mas dessa vez tinha sido intencional. Algumas mulheres da plateia murmuraram ao reparar a aliança._

 _— Não me culpe por isso, você quebrou o coração de muitas fãs que ainda sonham com você._

 **—** _Eu posso imaginar, mas... Bella é uma mulher incrível, ela me entende e me completa como ninguém nunca fez. Nós queríamos manter nossa relação em segredo, mas eu a amo e estou feliz em poder compartilhar isso com meus fãs, sei que eles se importam comigo._

Outra almofada foi tacada em Bella dessa vez por Rosalie.

— Fale para Edward ensinar o irmão dele a ser romântico assim — ela falou.

— Shiiii — Alice disse dessa vez e Bella nem desviou os olhos da tela cobiçando seu homem. Queria enchê-lo de beijos depois dessa declaração.

 _— Oh, podemos ver que está apaixonado — Senna falou e as mulheres da plateia suspiraram — Nos dê mais detalhes._

 _— Eu não vou falar muito, Bella não é famosa e queremos manter isso assim, mas posso falar que nunca me senti tão bem como alguém, foi horrível passar esses meses separados na Austrália, foi ótimo voltar para casa._

 _— Podemos imaginar que sim. Então estão juntos a muito tempo? Como se conheceram?_

 _— Estamos juntos a um ano e ela derrubou bebida em mim — Edward falou rindo._

— Ah que mentiroso! — Bella bufou com ele dizendo aquilo, sabendo que era completamente mentira.

 _— E como ela é?_

 _— Linda, cada dia eu descubro algo nela que me faz apaixonar ainda mais — Edward respondeu pensando em sua esposa, tudo que queria era que acabasse logo o programa e que pudesse voltar logo para ela._

 _— É meninas, sinto-lhes informar, mas esse aqui com certeza está fora do mercado — Senna disse olhando para a câmera com pesar, a plateia fez um coro de "ah"._

Bella sorriu bobamente encarando o marido.

Senna tentou descobrir mais, mas Edward contornou a situação voltando ao assunto da sua vida profissional, comentando sobre seus filmes, inclusive o que estava sendo pré-lançado naquele mês que era o filme que ele estava gravando em Las Vegas quando conheceu Bella.

O programa entrou em intervalo e Bella aproveitou para mandar uma mensagem ao marido.

 _Você vai me pagar por dizer que eu derramei bebida em você,_ ela digitou rapidamente.

Pensou que Edward não responderia, mas ele ficou online e respondeu sua mensagem.

 _Terei o prazer de pagar por isso mais tarde com minha língua e meu pau, querida_ ele mandou de volta e ela não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha acabado de mandar uma mensagem daquelas quando estava em rede nacional.

Bella achou melhor ignorar e um minuto depois o programa estava de volta ao ar.

Dessa vez mostraram o quadro Jantando com seu Ídolo.

A menina que tinha sido escolhida se chamava Irina e tinha 17 anos. Edward foi um perfeito cavalheiro com ela.

Ele a pegou em sua casa, conversou rapidamente com seus pais saiu com ela em uma limusine e a levou para jantar em um restaurante que fazia parceria com o programa. A menina com certeza teve a noite de sonhos de qualquer garota.

Ela parecia uma boba apaixonada e eles até dançaram uma música rapidamente.

Bella não pode conter o ciúmes. Nunca tinha tido uma noite assim com ele.

A menina não foi nenhum um pouco tímida e isso deixou o quadro leve e divertido.

Quando finalmente acabou e entrou em propaganda de novo Bella mandou outra mensagem.

 _Com certeza você está me devendo uma noite dessas, sr. Cullen_

 _Não estrague minha surpresa, baby_ ele respondeu novamente e ela pensou no que ele estava aprontando.

O outro bloco foi o desafio que Senna e Edward participaram e dessa vez a dona do talk show ganhou. O programa acabou com Senna cobrando um desempate e fazendo Edward prometer que levaria Bella ali da próxima vez.

Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente como se ele pudesse ver, enquanto ele concordava.

— Ah Bella, você vai no The Senna Show — Alice exclamou animada quando subiu a logomarca do canal e o programa se encerrou.

— Nã-não mesmo — Bella gaguejou, não conseguia se imaginar em um programa assim.

Já era demais imaginar que tinham falado dela em rede nacional? Quantas milhões de pessoas teriam assistido? Seu pai e seus sogros com certeza estavam atentos ao programa hoje.

— Ah meu Deus — Rosalie gritou olhando algo no celular.

— O que foi?

— Edward acabou de postar uma foto sua no Instagram — ela disse.

— O QUE? — Bella pegou o celular de suas mãos.

Edward era sempre ativo em redes sociais, ele gostava de compartilhar alguns momentos com seus fãs, dizia que era o mínimo que podia fazer para retribuir todo o carinho que recebia deles.

Mas nunca ele tinha feito algo assim.

A foto era simples. Era dos dois deitados, Bella sorria e olhava para câmera, Edward também sorria, mas ele estava com o rosto deitado na curva do pescoço dela, beijando ali e se abraçavam. Ela se lembrava que a foto era recente, ele a tinha tirado no final de semana passado, quando passaram mais um domingo na cama, deitados de bobeira.

 _É maravilhoso finalmente eu poder gritar para o mundo o quanto eu amo essa mulher. Obrigado por tudo meu amor, eu te amo muito, nunca se esqueça disso._

E de repente ela tinha o perdoado pela mentirinha e por nunca a ter levado para uma noite romântica.

 _Se você chegar em casa em vinte minutos vou está te esperando completamente nua em nossa cama_ ela mandou para ele, sabendo que ele estaria ali o mais rápido que conseguiria.

Agora teria que dá um jeito de dispensar seus amigos.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, desculpa a demora para postar o capítulo, demorei para conclui o capítulo espero que tenham gostado haha

Foi curtinho, mas o que acharam?

Edward se declarando em rede nacional e em rede social, aiai

Como pode ser tão romântico assim?

Amaaando os comentários de vocês, continuem assim e semana que vem tem mais...

Muito feliz que gostaram da one também, obrigada para quem comentou nela.

No próximo teremos a visita de Renée, vocês acham que ela será uma boa ou má pessoa? hehe

Logo descobriremos, continuem comentando

beeeijos


	13. Capítulo 12

— Onde você arrumou isso? — Edward perguntou engolindo em seco quando Bella tirou a blusa que usava mostrando o biquíni branco que vestia.

— Na loja? — ela disse sarcástica — Não gostou? — ela deu um voltinha.

O biquíni era até comportado, não era fio dental, mas a parte debaixo era pequena e justa amarrada dos lado e a de cima cortininha.

— Hum... claro — ele disse apenas bebendo um gole da sua cerveja e voltando a colocar seus óculos de sol e a ler o roteiro que segurava. A parte de cima não tinha bojo e estava marcando seus mamilos eriçados, é claro que ele percebeu aquilo.

Já tinhas duas semanas que o segredo deles tinha sido descoberto.

E tudo estava voltando lentamente ao normal.

Bella continuava indo para suas aulas, apesar de agora todos a olharem de modo avaliativo, cochicharem quando a viam, e tentarem se aproximar. Bella era sempre discreta e tentava passar pelos lugares sem ser reconhecida, na maior parte do tempo conseguia.

Mike nunca mais tinha tentado se aproximar de Bella e ela sabia que seu marido tinha tido um encontro com ele. Não quis saber muito do assunto, mas ele havia ostentado um olho roxo por alguns dias.

Eles tinham feito a primeira aparição pública também. Tinham saído em uma noite para ir a uma loja de conveniência. Um paparazzi os flagrou andando com uma sacola de chocolate e de mãos dadas antes deles entrarem no carro e voltarem para casa, mas aquela saída causou um alvoroço nas fãs de Edward.

Aquele dia era um sábado.

O clima estava fresco e eles resolveram ficar na piscina, logo Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett estariam ali como sempre.

Sues amigos moravam mais ali do que no apartamento deles. Edward e Bella não se importavam muito, gostavam de tê-los por pertos e era sempre bem mais divertido quando todos estavam juntos.

— Você disse nada de trabalho — Bella falou puxando o papel de sua mão e colocando em cima da mesinha que tinha ali.

— O que vamos fazer então? — ele quis saber.

— Primeiro passar protetor, o sol está forte.

— Eu sou homem Bella, não uso essas coisas — ele disse.

— É realmente, depois quando estiver um camarão não venha dizer que eu não avisei, é tão inteligente como os outros homens — ela debochou — Passa em mim — pediu dando o frasco para ele.

E se virou.

Edward rapidamente despejou um pouco do creme em suas mãos e espelhou pelas costas dela, nuca, até embaixo descendo para banda da sua bunda.

— Acho que está bom, sr. Cullen — ela disse provocando-o e empurrando sua bunda nele.

— Na verdade, melhor eu espalhar na parte de frente.

— Negativo — Bella disse se virando para ele.

Ela sorriu arteira e correu até a piscina pulando sem hesitar.

Ela sumiu por um momento antes de voltar.

Ela nadou até a borda.

— Vem — pediu o chamando com o dedinho.

— An an — ele disse rindo balançando a cabeça.

— Você quem sabe — ela falou dando de ombros e nadou até o outro lado da piscina.

Edward a observou nadar por baixo d'água.

Ele balançou a cabeça rindo. Amava aquela mulher moleca que tinha.

Amava demais.

Fechou seus olhos por um momento e pensou em como sua vida tinha mudado para melhor. Muito melhor. Isabella trouxe exatamente o que ele precisava amor, sexo quente, risos e felicidade. Ele a amava tanto.

Seus olhos voltaram a se abrir quando ele sentiu algo molhado ser jogado em seu corpo.

Ele pegou o pequeno pano branco vendo que era a parte debaixo do biquíni da sua esposa arteira.

— Não vai vim, mesmo? — ela perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha para ele.

— Você é terrível — ele disse tirando seus óculos e pulando na piscina, a água estava morna.

Bella riu feliz e nadou para longe dele, mas Edward a agarrou com facilidade.

Eles se beijaram debaixo da água e submergiram ainda se beijando.

Bella entrelaçou seus pés em sua cintura, seu corpo estando mais leve dentro da água.

— Você está excitada? — Edward disse mergulhando sua mão e deslizando entre as pernas dela tocando sua entrada.

— Edward! Não vamos fazer isso aqui — ela disse mordendo seu lábio com o dedo dele bolinando ali.

— Certeza? — ele sussurrou malicioso beijando o pescoço dela, enfiando três dedos dentro dela que ficou ainda mais molhada para ele.

— Se você parar eu te mato — ela disse ofegando.

Ele riu.

Bella o beijou pressionando o corpo dele na borda da piscina deslizou sua mão pelo estômago dele e tocando seu membro por cima da bermuda.

Ela o puxou dali acariciando seu pau enquanto eles se beijavam lentamente.

— Você acha que alguém viria aqui? — ela sussurrou apertando suavemente sua ereção.

— Ninguém ousaria — ele falou.

— Ótimo — ela disse e mergulhou na água segurando em suas pernas.

Edward sentiu a boca dela em seu membro. Bella o chupou antes de subir de volta tossindo.

Ela riu, cuspindo água.

— Acho que não foi uma boa ideia — falou.

Eles riram descontraídos e excitados.

— Vem cá — ele disse a puxando para uma ponta da piscina que era mais rasa.

Ele se sentou no degrau que tinha ali a água ainda cobrindo boa parte do peito dele.

Bella se sentou em seu colo, deslizando no membro dele.

Eles gemeram.

Fizeram amor lentamente ali sem se preocuparem em ser pegos.

Bella subia, descia e rebolava no membro dele, enquanto eles se beijavam e gemiam baixinho. Edward afastou a parte do biquíni dela para baixo e brincou com seus mamilos eriçados.

— Você vai gozar? — ele perguntou apertando a bunda dela com força.

— Am quase lá — ela falou gemendo — Quero sentir sua porra dentro de mim — falou.

— Cacete — ele gemeu chupando o topo dos seios dela.

Depois de alguns minutos os dois gozaram. Bella arrumou sua parte de cima olhando ao redor para ter certeza que ninguém tinha visto.

Eles ficaram abraçados por um momento ali dentro se beijando e se acariciando suavemente.

Quando as coisas começaram a esquentar de novo Edward a afastou pegando sua bermuda que boiava e a vestindo.

Ele saiu da piscina e deu a toalha para ela.

O banheiro foi o próximo alvo deles.

Eles entraram correndo no quarto.

Bella correu para o banheiro e Edward a seguiu.

Ele a puxou pelo braço fazendo parar.

Enconchou nela por trás, afastando seus cabelos molhados e beijando seu pescoço.

Bella arqueou seu corpo para ele esfregando sua bunda em seu membro ereto.

— Você está com gosto de cloro — ele disse rindo.

— Vamos tirar então — ela falou indo para debaixo do banheiro e ligando o chuveiro.

Ela tirou a parte de cima do biquíni ficando nua e Edward tirou sua bermuda.

Ele a puxou pela bunda e a beijou com força.

— Eu nunca canso de te querer — ele sussurrou.

— Também não — ela ofegou com ele mordendo seu lábio com força.

Ele desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela beijando e chupando sua pele.

Deu um chupão forte perto de seu seio, sabendo que ali ela nã brigaria dele deixar uma marca.

Bella puxou seu cabelo e beijou sua boca.

Edward a imprensou na parede puxando uma perna dela. Seu membro ficou no ângulo certo e ele a invadiu.

Eles gemeram.

Os movimentos dele foram rápidos, fortes e profundos, ele bombeou seu membro para dentro dela sem parar.

Eles gemeiam, se beijavam e davam mordidinhas um no outro.

— Rebola, vai amor — ele pediu e Bella rebolou com dava, gemendo se agarrando em seu ombro.

Ele soltou a perna dela e fez ela se virar ele deu um tapa em sua bunda que se empinou para ele.

Ele a invadiu assim.

Ela gemeu novamente com ele começando a sussurrar besteirinhas em seu ouvido.

Um braço a segurou e outro foi para frente de seu sexo.

Ele tocou o clitóris dela e ela não se aguentou mais, seu corpo todo se contorcendo enquanto ela gozava.

Edward saiu de dentro dela e se acariciou enquanto gozava, mirando no chão.

— Nós acabamos de refazer aquela cena daquele filme? — Bella sussurrou segundos depois.

Edward riu.

— Bem mais divertido com você — ele falou e ela deu um tapa nele.

Era difícil ver as cenas que ele fazia, principalmente quando envolvia sexo e uma atriz gostosa. Bella preferia fechar seus olhos e ignorar aquelas partes no filme. Mas entendia que era o trabalho dele e ele sempre treinava o real com ela.

Isso era o que importava no fim das contas.

...

— Eu não acredito que nunca tinha entrado naquela piscina — Bella disse secando seu cabelo na toalha olhando pelo espelho Edward retirar a toalha em sua cintura e subir uma boxer branca pelas suas pernas.

— Nunca tive um bom motivo para isso — ele disse sorrindo arrumando seu membro dentro da cueca. Bella se sentiu excitada de novo.

Será que algum dia cansaria dele? Esperava que não.

— Acho que agora podemos a usar mais hein?

— Com certeza — ele disse a beijando por trás.

— Edward, Bella — eles escutaram uma voz bater na porta do quarto deles.

Edward rapidamente pegou uma outra bermuda e uma blusa vestindo as peças.

Bella colocou um short jeans e uma blusinha folgada.

— Oi Carmem — Edward falou abrindo a porta do quarto.

— Desculpe interrompê-los, mas tem uma mulher querendo ver a Bella.

— A mim? Quem é? — Bella perguntou curiosa saindo do closet.

Carmem olhou para Edward depois para Bella.

— Ela disse se chamar Renée Dwyer sua mãe — Carmem falou.

A boca de Bella se abriu.

— Na-não isso é impossível — ela disse balançando a cabeça, sentindo um aperto no peito dela.

— Bella... — Edward a olhou.

— Eu... eu não tenho mãe Edward... não tenho, ela me abandonou quando eu tinha dois anos, nunca ligou, nunca mandou mensagem, nunca me visitou, o que essa mulher quer agora? — falou sentindo lágrimas em seus olhos.

Lembrou-se de como foi crescer sem uma mãe, de nunca ter um calor, um carinho materno. Seu pai Charlie tinha a criado muito bem, mas Bella sempre sentiu um vazio grande por não ter uma figura materna para está lá com ela, poder contar coisas que uma filha só poderia compartilhar com sua mãe: seu primeiro beijo, sua primeira vez, sua primeira decepção...

— Não sei, mas acho que devemos ver o que ela quer — ele disse.

— Não, eu não quero falar com ela — Bella disse balançando a cabeça.

Edward a abraçou, beijando seu cabelo.

— Bella, desculpa, eu não sabia disso, ela já está esperando na sala, vou mandar ela embora — Carmem disse arrependida e já sentindo raiva da mulher.

Bella respirou fundo e se afastou do marido.

— Tudo bem... eu acho melhor ver o que ela quer, diga que já estou descendo — Bella falou.

Carmem assentiu saindo e fechando a porta do quarto.

— Não chora, não vou deixar ela te machucar, eu vou está com você — Edward falou beijando sua lágrimas.

— Por que ela está me procurando? Depois de tanto tempo? Já faz mais de 20 anos, VINTE ANOS.

— Tem certeza que quer ir falar com ela?

— Não, mas quero ver o que ela vai dizer — Bella suspirou e limpou suas lágrimas — Estou bem?

— Linda — ele disse beijando a ponta do nariz dela — Você quer que eu vá com você?

— Não, melhor ir sozinha primeiro.

— Tudo bem, qualquer coisa é só gritar. Eu te amo.

— Também — Bella disse saindo do quarto.

Bella desceu as escadas corajosamente.

Não sabia se estava preparada para isso, talvez nunca estaria. Mas queria saber o que ela fazia ali, depois de tanto tempo.

A mulher estava de costas para ela.

Vestia um vestido elegante, tinha cabelos curtos, ela olhava tudo com extrema atenção.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar e suas mãos tremerem.

A mulher se virou lentamente.

Bella tinha dois anos quando Renée tinha partido, a única memória da mãe, foi através das fotos que tinha.

E ela sabia que era ela.

Mesmo envelhecida aquela mulher era sua mãe, ou melhor, a mulher que tinha a colocado no mundo.

— Isabella, minha filha não acredito que finalmente encontrei você — Renée disse sorrindo e indo abraçar Bella.

— Não me toca — Bella falou dura fazendo a mulher parar — O que você quer aqui?

— Eu... eu te procurei tanto Isabella... mas... mas seu pai nunca deixou eu entrar em contato com você — Renée disse chorando e se sentando no sofá.

— O que? — Bella perguntou achado não ter escutado bem.

— Charlie... ele... ele me batia — ela fungou — Era horrível, então eu só fugir... eu ia voltar para pegá-la, mas ele nunca deixou, nunca...

— Meu pai batia em você? — Bella perguntou chocada — Nunca pensou em me levar junto?

— Eu estava assustada e com medo querida, seu pai era chefe da polícia, ele me ameaçava. Mas agora estou aqui, quando vi uma reportagem e soube que você era a minha filha eu não pensei duas vezes antes de vim até você. Foi difícil conseguir o endereço daqui, mas... estou tão feliz que você se casou com alguém importante — Renée sorriu — Onde está seu marido?

— Eu não acredito que ele fez isso, mas... a mamãe eu senti tanta sua fala— Bella falou e abraçou pela primeira vez sua mãe.

— Ah querida, eu sabia que me entenderia — Renée disse abraçando a filha de volta apertado — Cadê seu marido, estou tão ansiosa para conhecê-lo pessoalmente — ela disse soltando Bella — Nem acredito que se casou com alguém famoso, conquistou um peixe grande filha e estou orgulhosa disso.

Bella riu.

— Ele está lá em cima. Eu vou chama-lo você espera aqui?

— É claro vá, vá — Renée disse ansiosa rindo grandemente e até batendo palmas.

Bella se sentiu enjoada.

— Já volto — ela se levantou e subiu as escadas apressada.

Encontrou Edward perto da escada.

— Baby, tudo bem? Eu estava escutando... — ele confessou a olhando.

Ela passou por ele sem dizer nada. Edward a seguiu.

Ela entrou no quarto e pegou seu celular discando um número da agenda.

Se sentou na beira da cama e Edward foi para o lado dela.

Bella entrelaçou sua mão na dele.

— Pai?

— _Bella querida? Como você está_? — Charlie falava alto e Edward pode ouvir.

— Renée está aqui — ela foi direto ao ponto.

— _O que? Ela está aí? Depois de todos esses anos? O que ela quer? Ela machucou você?_

— Ela disse que veio fazer as pazes, que sempre me procurou.

Charlie soltou um riso que não tinha humor nenhum.

— _Ela nunca veio atrás de você, ela sabia muito bem onde você morava esses anos todos_.

— Eu sei... — Bella sussurrou com a voz embargada.

— _Bells, filha..._

— Ela falou porque foi embora... Ela disse que era porque o senhor batia nela.

— _Aquela mulher miserável_ — Charlie bradou com raiva — _Como ela pode mentir sobre algo sério assim? Você não acreditou nisso acreditou?_

— Por um momento eu pensei que poderia ser verdade. Mas então eu me lembrei de quem o senhor era, o senhor nunca me bateu nunca. Eu sei que o senhor nunca faria isso com uma mulher.

— _É claro que não, eu abomino esse tipo de violência. Bella, Renée nunca quis ficar comigo... ela só ficou porque engravidou, ela era infeliz... ela foi embora porque não podia suportar ficar aqui... conosco... Ela sempre soube que eu ainda moro aqui, mas ela nunca, nunca procurou._

— Eu sei... eu-eu acho que sei porque ela veio atrás de mim — Bella fungou — Ela nem sequer... tentou esconder isso... — Bella olhou para Edward — Ela disse que viu uma reportagem sobre mim numa revista, ela não para de perguntar de Edward, ela nem sequer perguntou como eu estou...

— _Eu sinto muito querida_ — Charlie falou — _Eu estou indo para aí._

— Não precisa...

— _Eu te amo filha, você sabe disso não sabe?_

— Eu sei papai e o senhor me deu a melhor vida que eu poderia querer— Bella fungou e desligou.

— Eu... eu... sinto muito— Edward murmurou sem saber o que dizer.

Bella o abraçou apertado.

— Você não tem culpa de nada.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

O capítulo começou tão bem e terminou tão mal, hein? Ou não?

Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem.

Capítulo passado só no nyah teve mais de 530 visualizações e não teve nem 10% disso de comentários. Poxaaa gente vamos fazer um esforcinho e comentar, vocês não sabem como é precioso para mim isso aqui e eu tenho que tirar meu tempo para escrever, editar, revisar para vocês, pq é algo que eu amo fazer, então façam mais um esforcinho e comentem bastante.

Geente tive ideia para uma fic, não se se vai dá certo, estou escrevendo ela espero que sim hehe

Aguardando ansiosa os comentários de vocês, como será que vai ser o embate Bella X Renée no próximo capítulo?

Comeeenteeem e quem sabe uma recomendaçãozinha? Carinha do gato de botas hehe

beeeijos e um ótimo fim de semana para vocês


	14. Capítulo 13

Bella e Edward desceram as escadas de mãos entrelaçadas.

Edward observou a mulher que tinha colocado sua esposa no mundo.

Ficou feliz por Bella parecer mais com Charlie do que com ela.

— Edward Cullen eu sou Renée, é tão bom finalmente conhecê-lo, nem consigo acreditar que sou sua sogra — ela disse com um sorriso imenso.

— Eu sei muito bem quem a senhora é — Edward falou firme.

— Sua casa é maravilhosa e você é tão mais bonito pessoalmente, eu adoro seus filmes e... — Renée falou hipnotizada se aproximando para dar um abraço em Edward.

— Não toque nele — Bella disse se colocando na frente do marido.

— Isabella, não seja tão ciumenta — Renée disse nem olhando para filha — Nem consigo acreditar que fisgou um ator famoso, agora posso ter o que sempre quis — ela sorriu — Podemos fazer uma festa e Edward apresentar alguns atores para mim, já pensou se um produtor de cinema famoso e rico se apaixona por mim?

— Sai. Da. Minha. Casa. — Bella falou pausadamente trincando seus maxilar.

Renée finalmente a encarou.

— Você está me expulsando?

— Você acha mesmo que pode aparecer aqui depois de todos esses anos e achar que está tudo bem? Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nessa historia ridícula de que meu pai te batia? Eu sei muito bem o que a você quer e não vai conseguir isso aqui.

— Não fale assim com sua mãe, menina.

— Mãe? Você nunca foi minha mãe, pode ter me dado a luz, eu ter passado nove meses em sua barriga, mas você nunca foi minha mãe, mãe nenhuma abandonaria a filha assim.

— Isabella...

— Se fosse mesmo verdade que meu pai te batia, você teria me levado com você, se você tivesse um pingo de amor por mim você teria me procurado muitos anos antes, você sempre soube aonde eu morava — Bella falou, algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto — Você nunca me procurou, nunca. Você nem sequer sabe que eu não gosto que me chamem de Isabella — ela riu sarcasticamente — Vai embora daqui.

— Você não pode me expulsar.

— Prefere que eu chame os seguranças? — Edward falou.

Renée o olhou.

— É isso mesmo que você vai fazer? Eu sou sua sogra, você não pode me tratar assim, podemos ir muito longe juntos — ela falou encarando-o.

— AGORA — Bella gritou sentindo uma dor enorme no seu coração.

— Que seja sua ingrata, vai se arrepender por isso — ela disse saindo dali.

Bella se jogou no sofá chorando e fungando.

— Não, baby, não chora, ela não merece isso — Edward falou a abraçando.

— Ela não me ama, nunca amou — Bella disse chorando — Como um dia vou poder ser mãe? Se nunca tive uma?

— Mas você tem um pai que te ama muito, tem amigas, tem a minha mãe, ela com certeza te ama como uma filha, vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Tenho certeza que você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa assim como é uma esposa também. Uma amiga, uma filha.

— Eu te amo, Edward, muito.

— Eu também baby, eu também — ele disse a beijando suavemente e a tranquilizando.

Edward não quis que ela passasse mais um minuto pensando naquilo e ficou feliz com seus amigos que chegaram mais cedo depois que souberam o que tinha acontecido.

Alice e Rose fizeram Bella esquecer aquela história aquele dia.

Bella apagou aquele encontrou da cabeça e se divertiu com seus amigos.

Emmett tinha trago um jogo Imagem e Ação e eles começaram a brincar de mimica, os homens contra as mulheres e quem perdia tinha que virar uma dose de vodca.

Edward percebeu que Bella estava bebendo um pouco mais da conta, mas deixou. Ele se limitou a beber apenas quando perdia.

Sabia que tinha que ficar de olho na sua esposa.

Dito e feito.

Quando o álcool foi demais Bella começou a chorar.

Edward a pegou e a levou para o quarto deles.

Ele tirou sua roupa e a abraçou na cama enquanto ela chorava abraçada a ele.

Edward apenas acariciava alguma parte do seu corpo com carinho, dava beijinhos e dizia que tudo ficaria bem.

É claro que no dia seguinte só piorou.

...

Edward acordou subitamente com seu telefone tocando. Era cedo ainda, sete e pouco da manhã.

Charlie tinha mandado uma mensagem falando que o horário que seu voo chegaria, mas que já estava combinado de Alice e Rose irem buscá-lo. Ainda faltava uma hora para isso.

Bella dormia encolhida ao lado dele.

Ele pegou o aparelho despertando mais ao ver o nome de Victoria no visor.

Se ela o estava ligando cedo assim é porque tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

— Será que você pode descer e vim aqui embaixo? Urgente — ela falou do outro lado.

— Você tá aqui? Já estou descendo — Edward respondeu seu cenho se franzindo.

Com certeza alguma coisa muito séria tinha acontecido.

E seja o que for, ele sabia que tinha relação com Renée.

Edward suspirou arrumando o lençol em cima de Bella.

— Eu vou proteger você — ele sussurrou beijando sua testa e se levantando.

...

Horas depois Bella acordou sozinha na cama e com dor de cabeça.

Tinha um remédio e um copo de suco no criado ao lado da cama.

Ela o tomou sentindo seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas ao lembrar da visita de sua mãe.

Porque Renée a odiava assim? O que Bella tinha feito para ela nunca ter uma mãe?

Queria passar o resto do dia ali na cama com Edward, mas pelo jeito ia ter que ir atrás dele.

Ela decidiu tomar um banho e vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa que ele tinha usado no dia anterior, estava com o cheiro dele que sempre a acalmava, deu um nó na blusa para ficar melhor.

Sua cara estava um pouco inchada e prendeu seu cabelo.

Quando desceu as escadas escutou um barulho de tevê e ficou surpresa por encontrar todos na sala.

Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Edward, Vic em um canto falando no celular e seu pai?.

— Pai? — Bella disse surpresa.

Rapidamente a tevê foi desligada e todos se viraram para ela.

— Oi filha — Charlie falou e Bella o abraçou com força.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Vocês todos? — ela disse confusa olhando ao redor.

— Eu não iria deixar você enfrentar aquela mulher sozinha, querida — Charlie disse beijando sua testa.

— Por que estão com essa cara séria? O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou preocupada — Parece que morreu alguém.

— Não — Edward disse se levantando e andando até ela — Venha tomar seu café da manhã, depois conversamos.

— Não estou com fome, Edward — ela disse ansiosa para saber o que estavam escondendo dela.

— Bella...

Ela apenas o olhou cruzando seus braços esperando ele dizer a verdade.

Edward suspirou olhando para os outros na sala que o esperaram ele falar.

— Sua mã...

— Renée — Bella o corrigiu — O que ela fez?

— Ela vendeu uma história falsa para uma revista — Charlie que respondeu — Ela disse que nós a abandonamos, que você nunca quis saber dela.

— O QUE?

— Não se preocupe com isso Bella, Vic já está lidando com isso, vamos processar o editor e a revista de merda que publicou isso — Edward falou.

— Por que ela me odeia tanto assim? — Bella falou chorosa sentando no sofá, apoiando os cotovelos no joelho e o rosto em suas mãos.

— Renée sempre foi mesquinha Bella, sinto muito. Ela só continuou comigo porque engravidou, mas assim que teve a oportunidade nos abandonou. Mas não se preocupe querida, aquela mulher vai pagar por isso — Charlie falou.

Bella assentiu fungando. Alice e Rose a abraçaram no sofá.

...

A última semana foi difícil, Bella leu a reportagem escondida e ficou horrorizada.

Agora entendia todo o ataque de ódio que estava recebendo dos fãs de Edward, ela parecia uma pessoa horrível que abandonou a mãe e se recusou a ajudar agora a mulher que estava doente.

Mas mais horrível ainda era essa história que Renée tinha inventado, apenas para ganhar dinheiro e se vingar da filha.

Como alguém podia fazer aquilo com outra pessoa?

Como alguém podia fazer aquilo com a própria filha?

Foi difícil a poeira abaixar de novo, mas com a nota que a notícia era falsa o processo só causou mais alarde.

Teve boatos até que Bella tinha tentando suicídio e foi preciso eles saírem em público uma vez para mostrarem que tudo estava bem.

Mesmo assim as haters de Bella só aumentaram.

Edward recebia comentários maldosos em fotos de pessoas que achavam que sabiam o que aconteciam em sua vida. Tanto que ele tinha parado de postar coisas em qualquer rede social sua.

Bella se sentia horrível com aquilo, mesmo Edward dizendo que ela não tinha culpa de nada.

Com a chegada de um lançamento de um filme Edward teve que viajar para Nova Iorque onde teria uma première.

Ele pediu que ela o acompanhasse.

Emmett e Victoria foram os únicos que os acompanharam.

Era a primeira vez de Bella na cidade e ela ficou encantada com as luzes que viu do avião.

Como todos aguardavam a chegada de Edward Cullen e outros famosos, o aeroporto estavam cheios de paparazzi que flagraram eles saindo do aeroporto de mãos dadas com Emmett na retaguarda.

Edward tinha contratado um maquiador famoso para Bella e Alice e Rose já a tinha ajudado a escolher um vestido de uma marca famosa que Bella nem sabia que existia.

Dizer que Bella estava nervosa para seu primeiro evento oficial como acompanhante do marido depois de mais um ano de relacionamento era um eufemismo.

Ela mal tinha conseguido dormir a noite e só foi capaz de se distrair com os dedos e língua habilidosos do marido nela.

Agora já estavam a caminho do evento, dentro de um carro.

— Baby, calma, você vai se sair bem — Edward falou pegando na mão dela.

Ela respirou fundo.

— E se eu cair? Olha o tamanho desse salto — ela falou puxando a barra do vestido e mostrando o sapato que usava.

— Hum... estou vendo e está linda, mas se cair eu caio com você e fingimos dançar — ele falou.

Ela balançou a cabeça

— Não estou brincando Edward.

— Nem eu.

— Não se preocupe Bella, vou está perto de você o tempo todo — Emmett falou em sua voz séria de trabalho que nem parecia ele.

— Obrigada Emm — Bella sorriu para o cunhado.

Finalmente chegou a vez deles e Edward saiu do carro dando a mão para ajudar Bella a sair.

Ela podia ouvir alguns gritos e paparazzi distantes.

Seu marido cumprimentou e a apresentou para a diretora do filme que estava ali com a esposa dele.

Eles andaram um pouco até chegarem ao tapete vermelho, assim que viram Edward a gritaria aumentou.

Os flashes pareciam que iriam cegá-la, mas ela tentou manter os olhos abertos e o sorriso no rosto o tempo inteiro assim como Victória tinha a alertado.

Tudo que não precisava era dela vesga ou com olhos baixos ou a boca aberta em uma dessas fotos que circulariam o mundo.

Edward manteve o braço firme em sua cintura e sorria também ao lado dela.

— Tudo bem? — ele sussurrou em algum momento.

— Sim — ela falou, sorrindo para ele, mais flashes dispararam.

Eles chegaram ao repórteres e Edward falou com eles, ficou surpreendida quando um deles fez uma pergunta a ela.

— Isabella, como se sente acompanhando Edward Cullen em seu primeiro evento oficial?

Bella olhou para Edward primeiro que apenas sorriu.

— Nervosa, nunca pensei que um dia poderia participar de algo assim, mas estou muito feliz por finalmente poder acompanhar meu marido em toda suas vitórias e conquistas — ela respondeu gentilmente.

— E sua mãe? É verdade que a abandonou? — um outro perguntou.

No mesmo momento Edward puxou Isabella dali olhando bravo para o repórter.

— Tudo bem — ela sussurrou sem deixar abalar pela pergunta e arrumou o terno dele.

— Eu vou falar com alguns fãs e tirar foto com o elenco, fique perto de Emmett, ok?

— Sim, senhor — ela disse e ele se afastou caminhando até um grupo de jovens que gritavam por ele segurando revistas com suas fotos, tinha uma que era dele e de Tanya.

Edward sorriu para alguns e pegou a caneta distribuindo fotos. Ela se apaixonou mais por ele quando o viu caminhar para uma fã cadeirante e tirar uma selfie no celular dela e depois com outras.

Depois um homem foi até ele e Edward foi tirar foto com o elenco.

Bella caminhou até Emmett, passando por algumas fãs.

— Sua vadia, vai embora da vida dele!

— Sugadora de dinheiro — ela escutou algumas vozes gritar.

Emmett imediatamente pegou no braço dela e a puxou dali.

— Ignore essas idiotas Bella, elas acham que sabem da vida de vocês, mas não sabem de nada — ele falou.

Bella assentiu engolindo em seco, já tinha esperado por comentários assim, eram até leves em comparação a outros que recebia em sites de fãs ou no twitter.

— Tudo bem, estou bem — ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

Olhou para o seu marido que a olhava de longe.

Ele com certeza valia a pena.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

n/a: Oii amores, como estão?  
Espero que bem...  
Eita que esse capítulo foi cheio de emoções hein?  
Tadinha da Bella com Renée e agora ela tá cheia de haters será que alguma fã obcecada vai tentar fazer algo com ela? haha  
Continuem comentando, eu fiquei tão feliz com as TRÊS recomendações que recebi, muuuuito obrigada, mesmo.

O próximo capítulo vai ser um extra da comemoração de primeiro ano de casados deles, vai tá super fofo e cheio de hentai do jeito que a gente gosta haha, continuem comentando e recomendando, para ele sair logo.

Aceito mais comentários e recomendações, temos que manter o nível né hehe

Me digam o que acharam desse capítulo? Aguardando ansiosa os comentários...

Beijooos

lalac


	15. Capítulo Extra - Bodas de Papel

_1 ano de casados, Bodas de Papel_

— Eu não acredito que você realmente vai me obrigar a usar isso — Bella disse quando Edward tirou de dentro do terno que ele usava uma venda preta.

Ele apenas sorriu arteiro.

Hoje eles estavam completando um ano de casados.

Um ano que ela tinha bebido e se casado com um astro de Hollywood e nem por um segundo tinha se arrependido daquela decisão, mesmo que boa parte dos fãs dele a odiasse.

Não se arrependia, não por ele ser famoso ou milionário, ela não se importava com isso.

Porém, por ser quem ele era.

Um homem apaixonante, romântico, companheiro, sonho de toda mulher. Isso sem mencionar o jeito que ele chupava bem e seu pau impressionante.

Bella amava cada detalhe dele.

E aquela noite ele tinha dito que faria uma surpresa.

Ela tinha o acordado com um café da manhã especial, o que fez Edward tirar uma foto e postar no status do seu Instagram com a legenda primeiro ano de casados, depois ele faria uma declaração melhor para ela.

Mas nem tiveram um sexo matinal delicioso.

Eles estavam recebendo a visita de Carlisle e Esme e seus amigos estavam ali.

Aquele dia ela passaria todo no SPA com Alice, Rose e Esme.

Apesar de Bella achar ruim ficar a tarde inteira longe do marido se sentiu feliz com seu dia de princesa e sabia que o teria a noite inteirinha.

Recebeu massagem, esfoliação, hidratação na pele, no cabelo, depilação.

Estava se sentindo uma nova mulher.

As meninas já tinham feito ela vestir um vestido longo, maravilhoso, apesar dela achar meio exagerado. Ele era todo preto, sem muito detalhes, mas com uma fenda em sua perna que se ela não tivesse cuidado mostraria _o amorzinho_ do seu amor. Seu cabelo ficou solto, mas preso de lado com cachos caindo em seu peito. O decote era sem exagero, discreto, mas se ela se inclinasse um pouco mais ficaria ousado e sexy.

Edward, é claro, estava impecável em um terno preto de uma marca famosa que fazia propaganda.

— Vamos baby, não estrague minha surpresa — ele falou.

Ela suspirou.

— Se isso descolar o cílios que Alice me fez usar você vai ver — ela falou.

Ele riu.

— Vou te amar mesmo sem cílios — ele garantiu.

Bella suspirou.

Ele deixou ela colocar a venda nele e a guiar para fora dali.

Percebeu que entrou dentro de um carro, mas não sabia para onde iria.

Edward manteve sua mão entrelaçada a dela acariciando seus dedos.

— Falta muito? — ela perguntou impaciente, parecia que já estava ali há uma hora.

— Mais um pouquinho, baby — ele respondeu.

Bella suspirou, sentindo os lábios dele no canto de sua boca.

— Já disse que está maravilhosa hoje? — ele sussurrou.

— Só hoje? — ela o provocou.

Ele riu, beijando perto de sua orelha. Ela virou o rosto querendo um beijo em sua boca, mas ele se afastou.

— Ainda não, se beijar você agora, vou estragar toda a diversão — ele sussurrou sabendo que não conseguiria parar em um só beijo.

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, esperando o carro chegar.

Finalmente o carro parou e Edward a ajudou a sair da limusine.

Ele a guiou por um longo caminho e até escadas.

— Onde você está me levando? — ela perguntou impaciente.

— Chegamos — ele respondeu parando.

Ele foi para trás dela e tirou sua venda.

Bella arfou olhando o local.

— Edward! — ela disse maravilhada olhando o caminho de flores que dava para uma mesa de 2 lugares de frente para o outro, com velas, pratos e taças.

Alguns músicos ao lado começaram a tocar uma música instrumental suave.

— Você gostou?

— Isso é o...

— Sim o Observatório Griffith

— Como você conseguiu? — ela perguntou.

— Sinceramente, não há nada que o dinheiro não possa comprar — ele disse dando de ombros.

Bella balançou a cabeça e caminhou até onde podia ir, parando nas colunas de mármore que tinha ali e protegia até acima de sua cintura.

— Ah meu Deus é lindo — ela disse emocionada vendo toda a cidade de Los Angeles ao seus pés.

— Você merece isso Bella. As luzes, o céu, as estrelas, a lua. Você merece tudo — ele disse suavemente envolvendo o corpo dela com seu braço — Você gostou?

— Como não gostaria? — ela olhou para ele e beijou levemente seus lábios.

— Me permita levar você para o jantar? — ele perguntou estendendo seu braço.

Bella deu o seu para ele e caminharam até a mesa.

Edward puxou a cadeira para ela sentar, depois se sentou em sua frente

Um garçom veio e os serviu com uma champanhe que Edward já tinha escolhido. Ele os serviu e saiu logo depois em silêncio.

— Um brinde ao dia que eu derramei bebida em uma mulher bravinha que me roubou todo meu mundo para si e mudou minha vida completamente.

— Eu te amo — ela disse batendo sua taça na dele suavemente — Não por você ser famoso, ou rico, às vezes até esqueço isso. Amo você por ser meu marido, meu confidente e sempre me apoiar em tudo. Obrigada Edward por tudo.

— Eu que agradeço Bella. Você trouxe luz para minha vida, nunca me senti tão feliz, tão realizado e homem tendo você como mulher ao meu lado. E que venha ainda muitos anos ao seu lado.

Eles brindaram e beberam.

Ficaram conversando totalmente apaixonados. Até que o garçom trouxe a comida que já havia sido escolhida previamente por Edward.

Eles jantaram com calma, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Quando acabaram beberam e conversaram mais. Eles riam bobos, suas mãos entrelaçadas por cima da mesa e suas pernas se tocando por baixo.

O clima ali era romântico. Com o vento fresco, as estrelas, a lua, a música suave.

Edward se levantou e fez um gesto para os músicos que começaram a tocar uma música que ele sabia que Bella amava _A Thousand Year_ s da Christina Perri.

— Me concede essa dança, sra. Cullen? — ele perguntou estendendo a mão a ela.

Bella sorriu e se levantou.

Eles dançaram abraçadinhos, lentamente um passinho para lá e para cá.

— _I'll love you for a thousand more_ — Edward sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo a pele dela se arrepiar.

Bella parou e o beijou levemente.

— Sabe se não fosse esses músicos eu a faria minha aqui mesmo com o céu e as estralas de testemunha — ele disse quebrando o beijo.

Bella suspirou dando um beijinho no pescoço dele.

— E você acha que eu sou do tipo que transa no primeiro encontro? — ela brincou arqueando sua sobrancelha para ele.

— Nem se for seu marido?

— Só para ele eu abro uma exceção — ela disse o beijando suavemente — Vamos sair daqui?

— Claro — Edward falou ansioso por aquilo.

Eles voltaram para a limusine e o motorista já os esperava.

Assim que o carro estava no caminho e a divisória levantada, Edward puxou Bella para seu colo e a beijou com desejo.

— Edward não, podemos chegar logo — ela disse com as mãos deles que insistiram em subir seu vestido.

— Não vamos, preciso sentir você — ele disse se levantando deixando Bella sentada.

Ele se abaixou no espaço que tinha ali e abriu as pernas de Bella. A fenda do vestido ajudou Bella a abrir suas pernas, ele puxou a calcinha preta para o lado e deslizou sua boca ali.

Bella gemeu alto com os lábios dele salpicando beijinhos molhados ao redor de sua entrada antes de lamber ali.

— Oi amorzinho, faz um ano que você é minha então tenho que cuidar bem de você — ele disse encarando a vagina dela, fazendo Bella rir excitada.

Ele lambeu de novo e o baixo ventre dela tremeu, ela abriu ainda mais suas pernas dando mais espaço para ele. A boca dele se aprofundou ali e ela apertou os cabelos dele

Edward então passou a brincar com seus grandes lábios, beijando-os delicadamente, amando sentir o cheiro e gosto dela ali.

Muitos podiam não gostar.

Mas Edward amava tê-la em sua boca, chupá-la e dá prazer assim. Não se importava com o cheiro dela isso apenas o deixava ainda mais excitado.

Ele penetrou sua língua dentro dela como dava o carro balançando quando passou por um quebra-molas fazendo Bella apertar com força seu cabelo enquanto seu corpo ia para frente com o movimento.

Edward deslizou sua boca pela entrada dela encontrando seu botão excitado de prazer.

Penetrou três dos seus dedos dentro dela como sabia que ela gostava.

Bella gritou com força enquanto seu corpo todo estremecia em ondas de prazer que não paravam. Edward continuou a chupando sem parar enquanto ela se contorcia.

— Sr. Cullen — estamos chegando uma voz os interrompeu fazendo Edward se lembrar a onde estavam.

Ele se levantou rindo ao ver sua esposa deliciosamente toda bagunçada no banco do carro.

— Acho que gostou da prévia da nossa noite.

— Definitivamente sim — ela falou ofegante — Onde estamos? — falou vendo pela janela que estava no centro da cidade — Não vamos para casa?

— Essa noite não, vamos para um hotel.

— Mas seus pais estão lá e...

— E vão continuar, mas essa noite é nossa baby. Só te devolvo amanhã ou depois — ele falou a puxando para si e beijando seus cabelos.

— Gosto disso — ela sorriu e beijou seus lábios sua mão foi para o meio de suas pernas e ela apertou ali.

— Porra Bella.

— Desculpe quando chegar lá prometo cuidar direitinho dele —

ela sussurrou dando um beijinho em seu queixo.

Edward suspirou quando finalmente o carro parou.

Ele nem esperou o motorista ir abrir a porta.

Como já estava tudo acertado, Edward passou rapidamente pelo hall de entrada, já estava tarde então não tinha quase ninguém ali.

No elevador Edward manteve a cabeça baixa depois de apertar o andar. Outro homem entrou com eles, mas ficou na frente falando ao celular ignorando-os ali. Edward manteve Bella em sua frente para esconder o volume que marcava em sua calça social.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao andar deles que era o último, a suíte era a maior e mais chique que tinha ali.

Edward pegou Bella nos braços depois de abrir a porta.

— Queria te dar a noite de núpcias perfeita — ele falou empurrando a porta e entrando com ela.

Bella arfou olhando o quarto.

Era enorme. Espaçoso com uma cama grande, mas não foi nada daquilo que fez ela querer chorar.

E sim as milhares de pétalas de rosa vermelha e balões que decoravam o local.

— Isso é perfeito e eu te amo — ela disse inclinando seu rosto para ele e o beijando suavemente.

Edward sorriu caminhando com ela e a colocando na cama.

Ele tirou a gravata que ele usava, seu blazer e sapatos.

Ela se levantou e pediu que ele abrisse o zíper do vestido.

Edward abriu lentamente beijando sua nuca depois.

Bella puxou o vestido de seu quadril e ele caiu no chão. Ele olhou com atenção a calcinha de renda transparente que ela usava e na parte de traz ficava maravilhosa em sua bunda, ela movimentou seu quadril lentamente para o lado o provocando.

— Você me excita tanto — ele sussurrou acariciando sua bunda e beijando seu pescoço.

Bella se virou para ele e sorriu maliciosamente, abrindo lentamente os botões de sua blusa, depois puxou seu cinto e abriu sua calça, apertando o volume que tinha ali.

Edward se livrou da blusa e da calça ficando só com uma cueca boxer preta.

Ele deixou Bella beija-lo e acariciar seu corpo, mas logo a empurrou na cama, fazendo o corpo dela quicar no colchão.

— Você deixa eu te amarrar? — ele perguntou pegando dentro da gaveta as algemas que tinha ali.

— Edward — Bella disse engolindo em seco.

— Você vai gostar, confia em mim — ele falou.

É claro que ela confiava.

Ela o deixou algemá-la na cama, ficando completamente a mercê dele, seus mamilos estavam eriçados e tudo que a protegia era uma fina calcinha que, na verdade, ela esperava que logo saísse de seu corpo.

— Ei isso não — ela falou quando viu ele caminhar e pegar a venda no bolso da calça dele.

Edward voltou para cima da cama.

— Shi — ele disse piscando e tampando os olhos dela.

Bella suspirou.

Sentiu os lábios dele em seu nariz e deslizarem até seu queixo.

Bella arfou quando sentiu algo macio deslizar pelo seu estomago.

Sua pele toda se arrepiou e seus mamilos pareciam pedras.

Edward sorria vendo as reações do corpo dela enquanto ele deslizava a rosa.

Ele subia e descia, vendo com prazer ela contrair suas pernas querendo alívio.

Ele se abaixou e beijou seu pescoço.

Depois seu colo, mordendo e puxando um mamilo depois outro.

Ele não parou descendo mais e beijando sua barriga, seu umbigo e seu baixo ventre.

— Edward — Bella gemeu.

As mãos dele finalmente puxaram a calcinha dela deixando a nua.

Ele voltou a deslizar a rosa pelas pernas dela dessa vez, indo até sua virilha e voltando.

— Edward... por favor — Bella pediu, apertando seus lábios com força.

Seu corpo estava arrepiado, sua pulsação acelerada e ela podia sentir a umidade entre suas pernas.

Ele sorriu e deixou a rosa de lado.

Pegou um gelo de dentro do balde de champanhe que tinha ali.

Ele o chupou antes de deslizar a pedra no pescoço dela.

Bella arfou.

Edward esfregou ele em seus mamilos, depois deixou o gelo só em sua boca.

Ele levou sua boca ao sexo dela e chupou-a ali.

A língua gelada dele fez o corpo dela pegar ainda mais fogo.

Bella rebolou ali sem nenhum pudor.

— Deixa eu te chupar, deixa eu te dar prazer também — ela pediu, querendo tocá-lo.

— Depois... agora é só sobre você, meu amor e acredite estou tendo muito prazer — ele respondeu voltando a chupá-la.

— Me fode, Edward, preciso do seu pau em mim — ela pediu arfante.

Ele também queria e não conseguia esperar mais.

Puxou sua cueca e tirou a venda dela.

Edward a penetrou de uma vez fazendo ela gritar.

— Me solta — ela pediu querendo tocá-lo.

Ele se inclinou ficando parado dentro dela e apertou fazendo as algemas se abrirem.

Bella o abraçou com força arranhando suas costas, puxando seu cabelo, apertando sua bunda e o beijando enquanto ele metia nela com força sem parar.

Ela o empurrou na cama e ficou por cima dele.

Ela cavalgou ali, subindo e descendo enquanto o beijava, às vezes ia bem devagarzinho só para provocá-lo.

Edward apertava sua bunda com força e dava tapinhas.

Ele enfiou um dedo ali no buraquinho traseiro dela que gemeu mordendo o lábio dele.

— Eu vou gozaaar — ela avisou jogando sua cabeça para trás sem parar de rebolar.

— Goza amor, goza.

— Ahhh — Bella gemeu seu corpo todo se contorcendo, ela apertou seus olhos com força enquanto seu orgasmo acontecia.

Edward a virou de novo na cama, colocando as pernas dela em seu ombro, deixando ela bem exposta para ele e continuou metendo sem parar, vendo com prazer seu membro ser engolido pelo sexo dela.

Logo ele urrou e gozou com força dentro dela enquanto ela atingia de novo o orgasmo com o dedo dele acariciando seu clitóris.

Ele saiu de dentro dela, vendo seu líquido escorrer de sua entradinha vermelha.

Ele amava aquilo.

Ele se jogou ao lado dela puxando ela para cima dele.

Ficaram abraçados juntos, esperando a respiração deles normalizar.

— O que acha de um banho na hidromassagem que tem aqui? — ele perguntou subindo e descendo suas mãos pelas costas dela.

— Só se me carregar eu nem sinto minhas pernas — ela sussurrou.

Ele riu.

— A noite é um criança baby, você vai sair daqui andando toda torta — ele falou a pegando em seus braços e a levando para o banheiro.

Bella nunca ficou tão feliz por ele ter cumprindo uma promessa.

 _No meio da noite..._

Edward pensou que estava sonhando.

Algo macio deslizava pelo seu peito fazendo cócegas, ele tentou passar sua mão, mas não conseguia.

Acordou assustado, mas não conseguia ver nada.

A vingança é um prato que se come frio, diz o ditado. Nesse caso, Edward adorou a vingança de Bella nele.

— Bella! — ele disse assustado tentando se mexer, mas demorou alguns segundos para perceber que estava preso.

Ele escutou um risinho da esposa.

— Agora é a minha vez, querido — a voz de Bella sussurrou provocante em seu ouvido e ele sentiu seu corpo arrepiar.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, esse capítulo fugiu um pouco da cronologia da fic, ele seria antes da première em Nova Iorque, semanas depois do programa da Senna que Edward foi, mas não afeta muito a história. Postei ele em comemoração as CINCO recomendações que a fic recebeu. Muito obrigada pelos comentários também, amo saber que estão gostando da história. Agora vamos ter mais uma passagem de tempo para entrar na reta final da fic, espero que gostem.

comentem e recomendem, beijos

lalac


	16. Capítulo 14

Depois do evento em Nova Iorque pouco a pouco as coisas voltaram a esfriar de novo.

Bella voltou para suas aulas, pegando duas matérias a mais para terminar mais cedo.

Continuou sendo discreta pelo campus, mesmo que uma ou outra vez alguém vazasse foto dela na biblioteca ou andando por aí.

Bella sempre ignorava. Muitas pessoas tentaram também se aproximar dela, umas que sequer faziam alguma aula com Bella, mas ela manteve suas relações lá somente no nível escolar.

Edward viajou durante um mês para gravar uma pequena participação em um filme e outro ele fez dublagem de uma animação, mas por sorte foi ali mesmo na cidade. Bella aproveitou aquele tempo para sua dissertação trabalhando o máximo possível nela e nos diversos trabalhos, artigos, redações que tinha para entregar.

Aquele último mês tinha sido o pior, sua orientadora achou melhor ela modificar uma parte do trabalho e Bella ficou dia e noite refazendo e revisando a conclusão.

Sorte sua que seu marido era um amor, ele deixava ela quieta no seu canto, fazia massagem e levava café. Uma ou outra vez Bella ia atrás dele procurando sexo para relaxar. Aquele era o melhor momento para ambos.

Aquele dia era a apresentação de sua dissertação e se passasse ela conseguira terminar seu curso um semestre mais cedo.

Ela tinha saído da sala já tinha mais de uma hora e estava chegando em casa.

Estava tão feliz.

Tinha ignorado todas as mensagens e ligações, queria dar primeiro a noticia para Edward. E pessoalmente.

Ele já tinha ligado umas 3 vezes e por isso ela não se surpreendeu ao encontra-lo esperando por ela na garagem.

Assim que ela parou o carro ele correu até ela e abriu a porta.

— Finalmente! Como foi? — ele falou segurando seu rosto.

Bella tentou manter sua cara passiva, mas seu lábio tremia do riso que queria escapar.

— Bella... diga logo — ele falou impaciente quase sacudindo ela.

— EU PASSEI — ela disse sorrindo amplamente e pulando em cima dele.

— Eu sabia, que iria passar, meu amor — ele disse a segurando com firmeza e a abraçando.

— Sabe o que isso significa? — ela perguntou o olhando cheia de segundas intenções, ele balançou a cabeça — Que não preciso mais assistir nenhuma aula mais e... — ela aproximou sua boca da orelha dele, beijando seu rosto do maxilar até o queixo — Posso ir para França, com você — ela disse, seus olhos brilhando.

— Graças a Deus — ele disse segurando em sua nuca e a beijando profundamente.

Na próxima semana aconteceria o Festival de Cannes e Edward teria que viajar para promover seu filme que estrearia no próximo mês e participaria do festival.

Ele estava empolgado e queria muito que sua esposa o acompanhasse, mas ela só poderia ir se passasse na defesa de seu mestrado hoje.

Ele estava tão feliz e orgulhoso dela.

E ansioso agora pela viagem.

Seria a primeira viagem internacional deles.

Naquela noite ele fez questão de preparar um jantar diferente para ela e dispensou sua ajuda. Ele arrumou tudo sozinho na mesa em frente a piscina. Se amaram ali mesmo no jardim da casa deles, em cima de uma manta que Edward colocou ali. Com a lua e as estrelas de testemunha como Edward tinha dito uma vez. Bella nunca tinha sentido o amor dele tão latente assim, podia sentir o tanto que era amada em cada toque, beijo e carícia dele que era retribuída. Foi o amor mais lento e profundo de sua vida.

Eles não estava buscando prazer, apenas sentir o amor e como eram um do outro.

Foi perfeito.

Na semana seguinte eles embarcaram para França e Bella estava animada. Estava viajando só eles dois, mais Vic e um ficante dela chamado Riley que os ajudaria na segurança de Edward.

Alice não pode ir, pois tinha finalmente inaugurado a loja de maquiagem que sempre sonhou e Rose também tinha conseguido um trabalho em uma agência de modelo. Jasper e Emmett como dois cachorrinhos que eram ficaram com suas respectivas namoradas.

Apesar de está sem seus amigos foi a melhor viagem de sua vida.

Com certeza foi A melhor viagem de sua vida.

Edward era um sonho, mesmo com todas as entrevistas, divulgação que ele teve que ir sempre arrumava tempo para ficar com ela. Fora as vezes que ela o acompanhava para o festival no dia que seu filme foi exibido.

Era maravilhoso o filme e ela até ficou emocionada, o filme foi ovacionada por todos e ela sabia que seria um sucesso. A interpretação dele, tudo estava um sucesso, sem falar que tinha recebido uma notas altíssimas e ela estava muito orgulhosa dele.

Ela nem se importou quando viu que tinham saído várias fotos e vídeos dos dois numa pós-festa que tinham ido. Eles estavam na sacada, abraçados e conversando completamente alheios de tudo.

Nem precisa ser dito que aquela noite eles tiveram muito que comemorar.

Sem mencionar ainda que na volta os dois foram para a Grécia e passaram uma semana maravilhados com o lugar, se amando e conhecendo cada lugar que podiam. Ainda se arriscaram e fizeram amor na praia.

Não tinha nenhum casal no mundo, naquele instante, mais feliz que eles dois.

 _Meses depois..._

— Que porra é essa Emmett? — Edward disse quando o amigo entrou na frente dele e despejou o conteúdo da sacola que segurava na mesinha de centro da casa de Edward.

Caiu objetos coloridos, tecidos brilhosos e acessórias estranhos para todos os lados.

— Ursão eu falei para ter cuidado — Rosalie disse balançando a cabeça para o namorado.

— Desculpa ursinha — Emmett disse com a voz mansa.

Jasper imitou um chicote ao lado.

— Isso é o que vocês vão usar para de disfarce para irmos à festa de Halloween do Brommer

— Nem fodendo — Edward disse olhando as coisas e balançando a cabeça.

— Isso é um pau de borracha? — Bella falou cutucando com seu pé um negócio que parecia mole e era roxo.

— Ops, isso não é daqui — Emm disse rapidamente puxando o consolo e colocando de volta na sacola.

— Sabia que tu gostavas de dar a bunda — Jasper falou.

— Cala a boca fodido — Emm praguejou.

As meninas riram deles.

— Mas sério essa festa não é aquela vip que é a mais famosa? — Bella falou.

— Essa sim, ninguém sabe o que acontece lá, todo ano é um tema. É super reservado, temos até que deixar o celular na entrada — ele falou.

— Bem nós estamos dentro — Alice disse animada.

— E nós — Rose concordou.

— Você não quer ir? — Bella sussurrou para Edward.

— Você quer? — ele perguntou.

— Faz tempo que não saímos, acho que pode ser divertido e que mal pode acontecer? — ela deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem, mas eu não vou me fantasiar de nada — ele falou.

— Isso — Bella disse o enchendo de beijos.

Jasper foi o escolhido para ser o motorista da vez e ficar responsável por todos. Rose estava a cópia fiel da Arlequina, Emmett combinando com a namorada estava de Coringa, Jasper de Peter Pan e Alice, segundo ela, de Sininho gótica.

Bella e Edward dispensaram as fantasias, preferindo colocar umas perucas brilhosas horrorosas e máscaras cobrindo o rosto. Para completar o visual Bella tinha escolhido uma saia preta de couro, botas e um body de renda lindo. Estava sexy e despojada com a peruca e a máscara. Edward estava todo de preto também.

Quando eles chegaram havia seguranças na porta da entrada conferindo o convite e guardando os celulares, já que era proibido entrar com o aparelho. Edward estava meio desconfiado dessa festa, mesmo assim todos deixaram o aparelho ali.

A casa era grande e estava toda semi iluminada, havia várias pessoas fantasiadas e mascaradas, uma piscina. As pessoas já bebiam e conversavam animadas, felizmente ninguém apareceu reconhecer ele ali que ficou feliz.

Todos estavam bebendo e conversando, Bella estava sentada em seu colo e Edward estava odiando aquela máscara que pinicava e a impedia de beijar.

Ele não via a hora de ficar sozinho com sua esposa e fazer travessuras com elas.

As meninas se levantaram e foram dançar. Edward ficou observando elas de longe e começou a se animar. Bella o provocava dançando lentamente para ele, passando a mão em seu corpo e descendo até o chão.

Rose puxou as duas ficando entre eles e sussurrando algo, elas sorriram olhando para eles e os provocaram.

Alice e Bella imprensaram Rose e as três começaram a dançar passando uma mão no corpo da outra de forma provocante.

— Puta que pariu — Emm praguejou virando sua cerveja.

— Porra — Jasper disse.

— Caralho — Edward disse.

Os três arregalaram os olhos.

As meninas riram observando a reação deles e se separaram.

Bella piscou para ele balançando a cabeça e rindo.

— Vamos fazer isso também — Emmett soltou.

— O que? Tá doido — Edward disse dando um tapa em sua cabeça — Vocês que curtem esse lance afinal já se beijaram — ele provocou-os, lembrando do dia que tiveram que trocar um selinho.

— Falou o cara que tem um Piu-Piu na bunda — Jasper retrucou.

Eles pararam de conversar quando o zorro surgiu na frente deles.

— E aí caras? O que vão querer hoje? Temos de tudo — o homem falou abrindo a capa e mostrando as várias embalagens penduradas de pó branco, comprimidos e erva.

— Porra, Emmett que merda de festa foi essa que você nos trouxe? — Edward praguejou.

É claro que ele sabia que rolava muitas festas com drogas e bebidas, mas ele sempre fugia de lugares assim. Preferia um lugar tranquilo para beber, somente.

— Não vamos querer cara, obrigado — Emm disse, já tinha passado sua época de usar aquilo e não se orgulhava muito.

— É melhor a gente ir embora — Jasper falou.

Edward concordou e se levantou pronto para ir atrás de Bella, mas no mesmo instante a música parou.

Edward viu um homem com um sobretudo e chapéu, tipo de detetive subir no palco improvisado que tinha ali com o microfone.

— Estão gostando da festa, pessoal? — ele perguntou e todos gritaram animados levantando suas bebidas — É isso aí! Doces e travessuras é para criança, hoje nossa festa é Sexo e Porra, é isso aí gente vai começar A PUTARIA — ele gritou arrancando a roupa do seu corpo de uma vez e ficando nu.

Ele pulou no meio da pista puxando uma coelhinha e beijando, puxou para baixo o corpete dela e apertou seu seio. Todos gritaram animados.

— Puta fodida, eu vou te matar Emmett — Edward se virou para o irmão que observou chocado todos começaram a se beijar e ficarem pelados. Homem com homem, mulher com mulher, mulher e homem, trios, quartetos, tudo que você imaginar.

Percebeu que os garçons agora passavam com bandejas com camisinhas, consolos e lubrificantes.

— Caralho vamos atrás das garotas — Jasper disse e eles foram para o meio da pista de dança.

— Aonde pensa que vai Coringa delícia, quero ver se seu pau é tão grosso como parece ser — uma mulher de voz grossa disse puxando Emmett e apertando seu membro. Ela era tão alta quanto Emmett, com peitos siliconados enormes, que faltavam pular do decote, um cabelo cacheado que batia em sua cintura, usava uma bota preta de couro e um shortinho jeans, mas seu rosto era bem masculino.

Emmett olhou assustado e gritou correndo dali.

Foi impossível Jasper e Edward não rirem.

— Edward! — ele parou ouvindo o grito de Bella e se virou a encontrando tentando passar por três casais que trocavam beijo entre si.

Ele foi rapidamente até ela e a puxou.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou verificando-a com seus olhos.

— Sim — ela disse — Vamos sair daqui.

— Cadê Alie e Rose? — Jasper perguntou.

— Eu vi elas saindo pela piscina — Bella falou.

Eles foram atrás das meninas.

A situação na piscina estava pior, vários homens e mulheres se pegavam sem o menor tipo de pudor.

— Piiishiu — ouviram um assobio.

Jasper se virou vendo sua fada gótica e a diabinha escondidas atrás de uma parede.

— Ah finalmente — ele disse puxando ela e a abraçando.

— Cadê Emmett? Eu vou matar aquele bastardo, ele nos trouxe para uma maldita festa de orgia —Rose disse seus olhos raivosos em direção a Edward.

— Ei eu não tenho culpa de nada — ele disse levantando os braços — Ele fugiu depois que um travesti tentou agarrar seu pau.

— Aquele idiota é o que ele merece.

Eles forem em direção a entrada e encontraram Emmett no caminho voltando para festa.

— Ursinha eu estava indo atrás de você.

— Seu idiota, o que você queria trazendo a gente para essa festa? Deveria voltar lá e transar com todo mundo menos você — ela disse socando seu braço com o taco de beisebol que carregava, já que fazia parte da fantasia.

— Eu não sabia eu juro — ele falou se esquivando do ataque dela.

— É melhor irmos, vamos — Jasper falou.

— Agora eu entendi porque não permitem celular — Alice disse se lembrando te visto vários famosos se pegando ali.

Eles caminharam em silêncio para saída pegando o celular com os seguranças.

Jasper saiu do estacionamento indo o mais longe dali. Ele estava na frente com Emmett. Alice e Rose atrás com Bella no colo do marido.

A tensão no carro durou um minuto, antes de todos começarem a rir sem parar.

Até que aquele Halloween tinha sido divertido.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiiii amores, como vocês estão?  
Espero que beem hehe  
O que acharam do capítulo?  
Eu queria fazer eles todos serem presos, tinha umas ideias na minha cabeça, mas não seria legal para reputação do Edward, tadinho. Mas espero que tenham rido ao menos um pouquinho da festa.  
Eu tenho uma noticia que vocês não vão gostar muito. Eu vou ter que viajar semana que vem, para uma cidadizinha do interior do Ceará e onde eu fico não tem wifi, então não sei que dia vou postar aqui de novo. Vou fazer de tudo para tentar postar lá, mas se eu sumir vocês sabem o porquê, ok?  
O bom é que vocês vão ter um descansinho antes do drama começar kkkkk, tá muito boa essa vida deles não? Hehe E também vou trabalhar nos próximos capítulos da fic que estão todos bagunçados, para postar direitinho para vocês. Posso adiantar que no próximo capítulo vai ser o casamento deles com a família presente dessa vez... se ninguém estragar né  
Comenteeeem amores, amo os comentários de vocês.  
Beeeijos  
lalac


	17. Capítulo 15

Bella não conseguia acreditar em como sua vida tinha mudado nesses últimos três anos.

Sim.

Já tinha três maravilhosos anos que eles tinham se casado.

Como poderia imaginar que um dia se casaria com um ator famoso?

Ainda mais bêbada em Hollywood, depois de uma brincadeira de Verdade ou Desafio?

Mas nunca se arrependeu de um dia ter dito sim a ele.

Ela sabia que ele era o cara, assim que o viu pela primeira vez sem nem saber quem ele era.

As sensações que sentiu aquela noite ainda eram as mesmas que sentia mesmo depois daqueles anos ao lado dele.

Toda sua vida tinha dado um giro de 360.

Para começar ela tinha mais de 10 milhões de seguidores agora no Instagram e achava surreal aquilo. Ela gostava às vezes de compartilhar algum momento entre os dois, mas preferia deixar a maior parte somente entre eles.

Edward ao contrário com seus quase 80 milhões de seguidores amava postar foto dela e fazer declarações românticas.

Felizmente o tempo tinha feito Bella conquistar as fãs fanáticas de Edward e agora eles tinham até fã clube de shippers que se chamavam de Bellwarder. Ela até já tinha dado alguns autógrafos.

Quem pensou que Bella tinha conquistado esses seguidores todos somente por conta de Edward se enganou. Ela estava muito satisfeita com seu lado profissional também e se sentia feliz por ganhar seu próprio dinheiro, que mesmo pouco a fazia se sentir uma mulher independente que não vivia a custa do marido sem fazer nada da vida.

Ela tinha conseguido o emprego dos sonhos e era grata por fazer muito sucesso com ele.

Primeiro começou participando de um concurso de escritores amadores. Ela tinha ganhado o concurso e teve sua crônica publicada em uma revista famosa, sem ser sensacionalista. A crônica tinha recebido tantos comentários positivo que Bella foi chamada para fazer outra e depois outra, que quando percebeu ela estava sendo contratada.

A sua chefe ficou surpresa quando soube que ela era a mulher de Edward Cullen, mas concordou com os termos de Bella de trabalhar sob um pseudoanônimo.

Bella então começou a trabalhar com isso e amava as centenas de e-mails, criticas construtivas que recebia, ela fazia questão de responder todos. Se emocionava quando recebia algum emocionante dizendo como alguma história dela tinha feito o leitor mudar alguns pensamentos. Suas crônicas eram divertidas, falando sobre coisas da vida e fazendo analogias inteligentes. Seu anonimato não tinha durado muito, infelizmente, ou não.

Sua chefe tinha conseguido uma nova assistente que era fã de Edward e é claro que consequentemente ela tinha descoberto que Isa Swan era na verdade Bella Cullen. A menina tinha ficado surpresa ainda mais quando se lembrou de uma das crônicas de Bella sobre uma menina que tinha se casado com um artista de Hollywood em Las Vegas.

Ela tinha vazado a informação e logo todos descobriram a verdade de tudo. Foi um inferno a vida deles durante algumas semanas, ainda mais que Edward estava gravando um filme no Japão e não tinha ido com ele.

Quando ele chegou Victória os aconselhou a contar toda a verdade e posar para uma revista. Eles então deram uma entrevista e fizeram um photoshop, Bella tinha amado fazer aquelas fotos com Edward e se divertido. Eles ficavam tão sexy juntos e qualquer um podia perceber o quanto se amavam com os olhares que davam nas fotos e a química que tinham. Algumas fãs ainda a odiavam, mas era minoria e Bella não ligava para isso, no fim das conta ninguém precisava se intrometer na vida dele.

Edward estava feliz e isso bastava.

Seu relacionamento com ele estava maravilhoso. Edward estava perto de ser o marido perfeito. É claro que algumas coisas que ele fazia a irritava, mas logo passava.

Como seu trabalho era flexível ela podia viajar com ele sempre quando tinha que promover algum filme ou participar de algum evento. Eles realmente só ficavam separados quando ele ia gravar um filme, preferia ficar afastado dele e deixa-lo se concentrar 100% para o papel.

Da última vez que ela tinha decidido acompanhá-lo enquanto ele gravava um filme, tinha sido horrível. Ele estava fazendo o papel de um filho de um empresário drogado e violento e ela nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito, ás vezes ele parecia se esquecer que não estava gravando e se entregava ao papel completamente. Ela ficou assustada quando ele chegou uma vez brigando com ela por um motivo bobo e decidiu ir embora antes dele.

Felizmente o filme acabou logo e ele voltou ao seu estado normal, preparando uma surpresinha daquelas para que ela pudesse perdoá-lo.

Aquele dia era mais que especial para eles.

Estava fazendo três anos de casados e decidiram finalmente fazer uma cerimônia decente.

Alice e Jasper tinham se casado meses atrás e Emmett finalmente tinha parado de enrolar Rosalie e a pedido em casamento.

Edward tinha feito tudo que tinha direito.

O ano novo eles tinham passado com seus amigos em uma casa na praia que Edward tinha. Ele tinha proposto minutos antes da virada do ano, com direito a joelho no chão e uma declaração daquelas.

É claro que Bella aceitou e eles marcaram de casar no dia exato que comemorariam 3 anos de casados.

Seus pais tinham ficado exultantes. Bella nunca mais tinha ouvido falar de Renée e achava bom assim. Charlie também estava feliz e agora tinha até uma namorada.

Esme era um amor de pessoa e a mãe que ela nunca teve.

Tinha seus amigos perto dela, família o que mais poderia querer?

Era imensamente feliz.

Uma pena que essa felicidade toda, não iria durar.

...

— Bom dia — Bella murmurou beijando o pescoço dele levemente.

— Humm — ele gemeu sorrindo — Bom dia — falou deslizando seu braço pelas costas dela e se aconchegando mais nela.

— Vamos preguiçoso temos muito o que fazer hoje — Ela disse acariciando o cabelo cortado dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não, cancele tudo e vamos passar o dia inteiro na cama — ele falou.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Negativo, hoje é meu casamento, sr. Cullen, toda nossa família e amigos estão aqui — ela falou.

Ele abriu seus olhos rapidamente a encarando.

— Porra, esqueci completamente disso — ele disse.

— Que feio, sr. Cullen — ela disse com a cara séria balançando a cabeça — Você merece um castigo, por esquecer seu casamento com sua esposa hoje — ela disse deslizando sua mão pelo V em seu quadril, até encontrar seu membro, Bella o segurou e massageou-o.

Edward gemeu.

— Hum, sim, me castigue sra. Cullen — ele pediu.

Bella no começo tinha dito para eles ficarem um mês inteiro sem sexo para ser especial a lua de mel deles, mas não aguentaram nem 3 dias antes de estarem se pegando e ela desistiu da ideia para a felicidade de Edward.

A noite passada tinha sido a despedida deles que consistia com eles bebendo com seus amigos, por sorte dessa vez os pais deles estavam ali para impedirem de cometerem alguma loucura, ainda mais com Emmett por perto. Se bem que Carlisle e Charlie bêbados eram piores que Emmett.

Alice tentou impedir eles de dormirem juntos, mas Edward conseguiu escapar levando Bella consigo para o quarto deles e trancando a porta. Eles tiraram a roupa e se agarraram na cama, mas dormiram sem realmente fazer nada.

Ela deu um risinho beijando seu pescoço e descendo seus lábios pelo corpo dele, quando ela abriu sua boca e ia chupa-lo uma batida na porta foi ouvida.

— ISABELLA, VOCÊ TEM DOIS MINUTOS PARA SAIR DESSE QUARTO, NEM PENSE EM NOS ENROLAR, SE NÃO VAMOS QUEBRAR ESSA PORTA — a voz de Alice foi ouvida do outro lado.

— VAI ATRÁS DO SEU MARIDO ALICE — Edward gritou de volta.

— UM MINUTO E 50 SEGUNDOS — ela gritou com sua voz fina.

Bella riu.

— Melhor eu ir, vamos ter a semana toda, não é? — ela disse.

— Toda, eu te amo, esposa, e estou ansioso para casar novamente com você — ele falou roçando seus lábios nos dela.

— Eu também te amo marido, e dessa vez vamos prometer nos amar para sempre sem estarmos bêbados por favor — ela disse e eles riram.

— UM MINUTO — Alice gritou.

— ANDEM LOGO, VÃO TER TEMPO PARA ISSO MAIS TARDE — Rose dessa vez quem disse.

Bella bufou e correu para o banheiro.

Edward puxou sua boxer preta do chão e a vestiu.

— Vocês não tem maridos para atazanar não? — ele perguntou abrindo a porta e encarando as duas melhores amigas de sua esposa, que também tinha se tornado suas cunhadas e amigas. Ele as amava e era feliz por Bella ter elas em sua vida.

— Temos sim e eles estão esperando você no quarto do fim do corredor, agora pode ir que só vai ver a noiva mais tarde — Rose falou o empurrando e entrando no quarto.

— Credo! Eu que não chego perto dessa cama — Alice falou vendo as roupas deles todas no chão e a cama bagunçada.

Edward suspirou sem se preocupar e indo para o outro quarto, do jeito que estava mesmo.

 _Horas depois..._

— Ah querido você está tão lindo — sua mãe disse entrando no quarto e encontrando Edward arrumando sua gravata do espelho pela milésima vez.

— A senhora que está maravilhosa, mamãe — ele disse dando seu sorriso emocionante.

Esme fungou. Ela usava um vestido lilás elegante, que combinava com um casamento a tarde.

— Ah meu bebê estou tão orgulhosa de você — ela falou tocando no rosto do filho e sorrindo. Edward estava com seu cabelo arrumado, a barba feita e o smoking que usava tinha sido feito especialmente para aquele dia.

— Sabia, sempre soube que a senhora preferia ele do que eu — Emmett surgiu todo arrumado também fazendo um biquinho nos lábios também.

— Ah Emm, é claro que também amo você — Esme o puxou pela mão — e estou feliz por vocês terem encontrado mulheres boas que sei que vão fazer vocês felizes — ela disse.

— Eu posso ser incluído nisso também? — Jasper surgiu.

Esme riu.

— É claro, você é como um filho para mim Jazz, e a mamãe aqui ama todos vocês — Esme falou e foi abraçada pelos três.

— Parem vão desmanchar meu penteado — ela disse rindo mais sem soltá-los.

Ouviram um pigarro.

— Quer dizer que viro as costas um minuto e você já me troca por três, querida? — Carlisle falou sério.

— Ah meu amor você é meu preferido — Esme disse soltando deles e indo para o marido beijando seus lábios.

Os três meninos fizeram careta e gemeram.

— Vamos descer, já chegou alguns convidados.

No mesmo instante um grito agudo ressoou pela casa.

Edward sentiu um gelo na espinha e não pensou em correr duas vezes para fora do quarto, todos os seguiram.

— O que foi? O que aconteceu? Bella — Edward disse invadindo o quarto.

O quarto deles estava com a cama arrumada, mas estava cheio de utensílios de maquiagem e penteado, cadeiras de salão.

Seu coração quase parou quando viu sua esposa.

Ela já estava toda arrumada, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque e uma maquiagem leve, não estava com seu vestido ainda e sim um robe de seda branco, mas ele podia ver um vestido branco pendurado na parede, não olhou muito para ali detendo seus olhos na esposa.

Algo estava errado.

Seus olhos. Ela chorava.

— Edward — ela disse chorando e foi imediatamente abraçada por ele.

— Eu estou aqui, o que aconteceu? — ele falou a abraçando forte e beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

— Nós... nós pensamos que tinha sido um presente seu — Alice disse meia chorosa olhando para algo em cima da cama.

Foi só então que Edward notou uma caixa de papelão em cima da cama.

Edward sentiu o medo e a raiva dominá-lo quando olhou o que tinha dentro.

Ele escutou exclamações e esbravejamento de sua família e até Charlie que tinha surgido ali.

Era o rosto de Bella.

Em forma de cera e deformado, mas era.

Seus olhos tinham sido arrancados, escorria sangue entre eles e tinha uma faca enfiada em sua cabeça, só o cabo estava para fora.

— Tem um bilhete — Rose falou vendo um papel no fundo da caixa.

— Não toca — Charlie falou rápido — Pode ter digitais — ele disse.

Emmett rapidamente pegou um pano e puxou o bilhete ele leu em voz alta para todos ali:

— _Isso é o que vai acontecer se você se casar com Edward Cullen hoje_ — ele leu.

Bella chorou mais forte e Edward a abraçou mais apertado sentindo um frio na barriga.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Oii amores, mil e um perdões pela demora para postar, mas ainda estou viajando e só chegarei na semana que vem. Então segunda ou domingo dependendo dos comentários tem mais capítulo para vocês e as postagens voltarão ao normal.

Não postei antes por que acho que vão ficar doidinha com esse final hein hehe

Será que vai acontecer algo com Bella? Quem vocês acham que está ameaçando a Bella? Uma fã lunática, a mãe dela, uma ex-namorada do Edward? Tantas possibilidades...

O que acharam do capítulo?

Bella virou uma cronista importante para uma revista, acharam legal? Espero que sim...

Comenteeeem por favor, capítulo passado teve tão poucos comentários. Não estão mais gostando da fic? Me digam por favor.

Beeijos e até mais.


	18. Capítulo 16

— Nós vamos cancelar o casamento — Edward foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio tenso no quarto.

— Não, não vamos fazer isso — Bella falou fungando, com suas emoções mais controladas.

— Uma porra que não, essa pessoa ameaçou você, Bella, não vou deixar ninguém chegar perto de você — ele disse a encarando intensamente.

O que faria se a ameaça se tornasse real?

— Só querem nos assustar Edward, não vamos deixar isso acontecer. Estragar nosso dia hoje, a casa está cheia de gente, os convidados já estão esperando. É nosso dia, não vou deixar um miserável estragar nosso casamento assim — ela disse decidida — E além do mais nós já somos casados, o que essa pessoa quer é só nos assustar.

— Bella...

— Querido — Esme disse suavemente, todos ali não falavam nada deixando o casal decidir, mas ela resolveu intervir — Bella está certa nisso, vocês já são casados, fazer essa cerimônia hoje ou não, não vai mudar isso. É o dia de vocês, não vamos deixar isso nos perturbar. A casa está toda cercada de seguranças, a equipe do buffet e da cerimônia foram todas escolhidas a dedo, os melhores profissionais, não tem como algo acontecer a ela aqui.

— Ninguém vai chegar perto de mim, você não vai deixar, eu sei que não — ela falou o olhando com aquele olhar.

— Não gosto disso — ele suspirou por fim cruzando seus braços.

Ele saiu do quarto com os homens e se reuniram, Edward mandou que aumentasse os seguranças ao redor da casa e pediu que não deixassem Bella fora de vista um só minuto. Charlie se prontificou em ficar perto dela todo o tempo até entregá-la a ele no altar.

Mesmo com toda tensão o casamento aconteceu com uma hora de atraso.

Os convidados já estavam cansados e Edward pediu desculpa pela demora.

Não eram muitas pessoas, eles queriam algo discreto, apenas com os familiares e amigos mais próximos.

Ele tentou se concentrar naquele momento afinal era seu grande dia.

A casa estava cheia de gente, seguranças e todos estavam de olho em Bella.

Ele não deixaria nenhum desconhecido chegar perto dela.

E no dia seguinte estariam viajando para sua lua de mel, bem longe dali.

Tudo ficaria bem.

Tinha que ficar.

O jardim de sua casa estava todo florido e decorado para a cerimônia, parecia até outro local. Estava lindo e romântico, uma brisa suave e o céu azul deixava tudo ainda mais belo.

— Emmett você está com as alianças, não é? — Edward perguntou para o amigo enquanto estava esperando Bella entrar.

Emmett arregalou os olhos colocando a mão no bolso.

Edward sentiu seu coração acelerar.

— Porra, elas devem ter ficado no quarto eu vou buscar — seu amigo disse dando um sorriso sem graça.

— Caralho não brinca comigo — ele falou e o pastor pigarrou com o palavrão.

— Queria ver se não fosse eu seu tapado — Jasper falou dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo e mostrando para Edward a caixinha com as alianças deles.

Ele respirou aliviado.

Finalmente a marcha começou a tocar no som do piano e sua atenção foi toda para o corredor de flores que tinha ali.

Alice e Rosalie entraram segurando um buquê cada.

Depois a música mudou e todos se levantaram para ver a noiva entrando.

Sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver sua esposa.

Ela entrou de braços dado com seu pai.

Sorrindo, seu olhar fixo no dele.

Ela parecia leve e alegre, nem parecia ter chorado momentos antes e isso o aliviou.

Ela estava magnifica, seu vestido era tomara que caia branco, deixando seus ombros nus, a saia era volumosa sem exagero. Linda. E ele ficou feliz pois teria aquela imagem para sempre em sua mente, dela sorrindo levemente enquanto caminhava até ele.

Charlie e Edward apertaram as mãos antes do sogro entregar sua filha a ele.

Edward sorriu pegando na mão da esposa e eles se viraram para o pastor.

A cerimônia foi linda e inspiradora.

Decidiram trocar os mesmos votos que tantos outros trocavam, preferiram deixar as declarações apaixonadas só entre eles. Quando finalmente foram declarados novamente marido e mulher Edward puxou Bella entusiasmado e beijou sua boca com paixão.

Todos aplaudiram e Bella quebrou o beijo rindo com um selinho.

A recepção ocorreria ali mesmo no jardim, perto da piscina.

Bella e Edward receberam cumprimento de todos, alguns amigos famosos de Edward estava ali também com seus acompanhantes.

Eles tinham conseguido manter a cerimônia em segredo da imprensa, mas sabia que naquele momento todos já deveriam está sabendo. Ela não se importava mais.

— Eu já disse que está maravilhosa hoje, sra. Cullen? — Edward falou enquanto valsava com a esposa.

— Com certeza estou melhor do que aquele vestido sujo com a bebida que derramou em mim — ela o lembrou sorrindo.

— Achei que tínhamos concordado que você que derramou bebida em mim — ele riu, sabendo que isso sempre seria um ponto de discussão boba entre eles.

Ela balançou a cabeça esfregando seu nariz no dele.

— Eu te amo Edward, nunca se esqueça disso — ela sussurrou.

— Eu não vou — ele falou beijando sua testa e a abraçando mais apertado.

...

A mulher observou o casal feliz na pista de dança.

A merda do seu plano tinha dado errado outra vez.

Tudo vinha dando errado desde que aquela mulher tinha chegado.

Pensou que aquilo não duraria muito, pensou que ela só queria dinheiro e fama.

E demorou para perceber que tinha se enganado.

Esperou o momento certo para agir, aquilo já tinha ido longe demais.

Quando decidiu fazer a ameaça pensou que seria suficiente para eles não realizarem aquela cerimônia tosca.

Mas ao contrário, os dois continuavam ali sorrindo e dançando. Juntos.

Merda.

Ela tinha que separa-los.

Porque Edward Cullen seria dela ainda, nem que para isso ela tivesse que matar sua esposinha.

Sorriu, bebendo sua champanhe elegantemente.

E imaginando como seria seu casamento com ele.

Poderia demorar um pouco mais, mas ela tinha certeza que isso iria acontecer.

...

— Viu tudo ficou bem — Bella sussurrou quando eles finalmente estavam no jatinho que Edward tinha fretado para leva-los ao destino de lua de mel deles, que ainda era um segredo para Bella.

Edward suspirou pegando em sua mão.

— Graças a Deus — ele disse beijando sua mão — Obrigado por não deixar isso atrapalhar nosso dia e nem por desistir de mim.

— Nada me faria desistir de você, Edward, eu te amo e hoje foi o melhor dia da minha vida — ela garantiu se inclinando e beijando seus lábios levemente.

— Sr. e Sra. Cullen, agradecemos pela preferência e em nome de toda a empresa nós desejamos uma boa viagem e felicitações aos noivos. Parabéns e tenham um bom voo — a voz do piloto foi ouvida.

Uma comissária surgiu empurrando um carrinho e ela trouxe um balde de champanhe e taças.

Edward e Bella agradeceram e eles brindaram novamente.

Beberam e conversaram um pouco.

— Durma querida, quando estivermos chegando eu te acordo, não vou deixá-la descansar quando chegarmos — ele sussurrou provocante.

— Mal posso esperar — ela disse se ajeitando na poltrona confortável, Edward entrelaçou suas mãos e sorriu a olhando adormecer.

Ele faria o que fosse para protegê-la.

Infelizmente ele falharia.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Hello amores, finalmente cheguei de viagem e vou voltar as postagens normal.

Capítulo pequeno, mas com uma revelação hein

Todas desconfiando de Renée kkkkk, mas deu para perceber que não é ela né. Afinal a pessoa está na festa e vocês desconfiaram dela desde do primeiro capítulo, alguém ainda não sabe quem é? hehe

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e comentem bastante

E preparem os lencinhos para o próximo capítulo. ;)

beeijos


	19. Capítulo 17

Ele respirou fundo quando sentiu as rodas do avião tocarem no chão.

Finalmente estava em terra firme e no seu país amado.

Esperou impaciente o avião parar completamente.

As pessoas começaram a se levantarem para sair e Edward continuou fingindo que estava dormindo.

Não queria ser reconhecido por ninguém.

Nem acreditava que tinha conseguido passar por aquele voo anonimamente.

Só um comissário que tinha o reconhecido, mas ele foi educado e não pediu nenhuma foto.

Ele mal via a hora de chegar a sua casa.

Seu coração estava apertado e doía.

Já tinha uma semana que estava longe dela e ele nem sabia como tinha suportado ficar aqueles dias assim.

Foi um inferno e ele mal conseguia dormir direito, mas tinha que cumprir com suas obrigações.

Precisava dela para dormir.

Sentir ela juntinho dele deitada em seu peito e dormindo como um anjinho, protegida por ele.

Ela até o tinha acompanhado durante um mês junto com seus pais que agora estava morando junto com ele. Mas Esme teve que voltar e Edward se viu obrigado a ficar uma semana longe dela.

7 dias que não a via. 168 horas. 604.800 segundos.

Era demais para ele.

Os vários vídeos diários que recebia não era o bastante para aplacar toda tristeza e saudade que sentia.

Tudo só parecia bem quando estavam juntos.

Não perfeito. Não maravilhoso. Isso nunca mais seria.

Mas era só por causa dela que ele continuava vivendo e lutando dia após dia.

Aquela que era a única que conseguia arrancar um sorriso dele, aquela que era a única que o deixava feliz, quando estavam juntos.

— Acho que podemos ir — Emmett falou chamando sua atenção.

— Edward nos vemos logo para acertar os últimos detalhes desse filme? — Victoria disse da poltrona atrás dele, sua mão tocando seu ombro suavemente.

Edward suspirou.

— Claro, Vic, só marcar — ele assentiu arrumando os óculos escuros em seu rosto.

Victoria surpreendentemente tinha se tornado uma boa amiga. Ela parecia o entender melhor que todos os outros e até ajudava as vezes quando ele estava sozinho com ela.

Edward assentiu se levantando arrumando seu capuz e pegando sua mochila.

Saiu do avião e seguiu com Emmett para o estacionamento subterrâneo, Victoria se despediu indo pegar um táxi.

Se algum paparazzi o viu ali, ele nem notou.

Jasper os esperava no desembarque com um rápido comprimento de mãos eles saíram do aeroporto.

— Como ela está? — Edward perguntou agoniado de ainda em ter que atravessar a cidade inteira para estar perto dela.

— Está bem, só manhosa — ele respondeu apenas.

Aquilo não foi o bastante para acalmar seu coração.

Mas ele aceitou a resposta sabendo que logo poderia abraçá-la apertado e beijá-la como queria.

Uma vez tinha admirado Charlie por ter criado Bella sozinho.

Ele nunca imaginou que um dia estaria na mesma situação.

Não sabia como suportar tudo aquilo.

Mas ela era a única coisa que o mantinha ali.

Vivo, lutando, respirando.

Ele nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir um amor tão forte assim.

Era maior que tudo e todos e ele faria de tudo para ela ser feliz.

Finalmente depois de achar que estava há dias naquele carro, enquanto não tinha ficado nem uma hora, o automóvel parou em frente à casa dele.

Ele saiu rápido, sem nem pegar sua mala, entrando na casa e parou quando a viu sentada no tapete de brinquedo montado na sala.

Esme, Alice, Rose e Carlisle cercavam a pequena bebê que estava sentada rodeada de diversos brinquedos. Ela usava uma calça listrada branca, meias de borboleta e um body de ursinho, seus cabelos lisos e castanhos arruivados batiam no seu pescoço, sua bochecha estava levemente vermelha, seus lábios em formato de coração pequeno úmidos de baba.

— Ah olha quem chegou — Carlisle disse chamando a atenção da neta que virou o rostinho para onde o avô olhava.

O coração de Edward se aqueceu como sempre ao olhar aqueles olhos castanhos tão parecidos com o da mãe.

A bebê de quase oito meses não tinha nada do pai e Edward amava aquilo.

Ela ser a cópia da mãe, mesmo sempre sentindo uma pontada de dor ao encarar a filha.

— Aiai — a menininha gritou esticando seus bracinhos e Edward foi até ela a pegando e a abraçando sentindo seu cheirinho que sempre o acalmava.

Ele a esmagou em um abraço sem machucá-la.

— Sim amor é o papai, estou aqui agora — ele disse a enchendo de beijos em seu rosto.

Ele riu recebendo um beijo babado da filha.

— Ai — ele gemeu quando sentiu um pouco de dor e olhou chocado para a boca da filha.

— O que é isso, Nicolove? Um dente? — falou espantado de boca aberta fazendo a menininha rir e mostrar a pontinha de um dente em sua gengiva vermelha que antes era banguela.

— Ah sim isso estava lá quando acordou, agora está explicado porque ela estava chorosa e febril ontem — Esme disse ao filho.

— A senhora disse que ela estava bem — ele falou preocupado sentindo a temperatura dela que parecia normal.

— Ela está bem, filho, é só normal bebês sentirem febre e manha quando os dentes estão nascendo — ela disse.

Edward suspirou, não gostando daquilo.

Tinha uma preocupação extrema com sua filha, mas por que ela era a única coisa que tinha.

Seu único amor.

O que seria dele se algo acontecesse a ela?

O dia foi tranquilo.

Edward passou-o todo brincando com Nicole que não quis mais saber de ninguém assim que viu o pai.

Os dois eram apegados e era lindo ver a conexão que ambos tinham.

Nicole olhava para o pai com seus olhinhos castanhos brilhando e Edward a tratava com todo carinho, mesmo ela estando um pouco chatinha por causa do nascimento dos dentes.

Quando foi a hora de jantar, Edward deu sua papinha com ela sentada em sua cadeirinha. Ele se divertia fazendo barulho de avião para ela abrir a boca e comer tudinho.

Os outros observavam rindo. Emmett era um palhaço e divertia sua sobrinha imitando o irmão.

Assim que terminou de comer Edward deu banho nela com a ajuda de Rosalie, que estava grávida de gêmeos de 5 meses.

Assim que estava limpinha e cheirosa ela dormiu com Edward ninando e cantarolando uma canção de ninar. Sabia mais tarde ela acordaria querendo sua mamadeira e depois ele a levaria para dormir com ele, por enquanto ele se contentou em observar a filha dormir no berço.

Ela saiu do quarto quando percebeu que estava prestes a chorar.

Fechou a porta com o mínimo cuidado e se virou indo para seu quarto.

Passou pela porta da suíte e parou a encarando.

Há quanto tempo não entrava ali?

Seu coração se apertou.

Sentia tanta e tanta saudade dela.

Não sabia mais o que fazer para acabar com aquilo.

Tomando coragem ele girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta que rangeu um pouco.

A quanto tempo ele não entrava ali? Estava dormindo há meses em outro quarto, desde que tudo tinha acontecido.

O quarto estava limpo, a cama feita mostrando que a muito ninguém se deitava ali. Tocou a colcha se lembrando das várias e várias vezes que tinha feito amor com a esposa ali.

Em cada canto daquele quarto.

Foi em direção ao closet e abriu indo para as roupas dela.

Passou a mão por algumas peças antes de pegar uma blusa e cheirar.

Aquele cheiro.

Estava fraco. Indo embora.

Assim como ela.

Sem aguentar mais ele desabou no chão chorando abraçando aquela peça.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

Sua cabeça gritava, seu coração se quebrava.

Ele não aguentava mais.

Edward não teve nenhuma vergonha de chorar ali, no quarto sozinho largado no chão.

Seu peito se apertava, um nó grande tinha em sua garganta enquanto ele soluçava sem parar.

Por que? Por que tinham feito isso com ela? Com eles?

— Filho — ele escutou uma voz dizer e viu seu pai entrando já com roupa de dormir.

Carlisle se sentou no chão ao lado do filho o abraçando e o consolando por toda dor que sentia.

— Eu sinto tanta falta dela pai eu não aguento mais isso — Edward falou chorando — É horrível todo dia eu acordo pensando nela, eu durmo pensando nela. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu queria ela aqui com nossa filha, Nicole precisa tanto da mãe eu sei que ela ainda sente a falta dela. Por que isso teve que acontecer. Por que?

— Não temos resposta para isso filho, ninguém merece passar por nenhum tipo de dor, mas Deus não nos dar nada que não possamos suportar. Eu sei que se Ele permitiu isso é por que sabe da sua capacidade de passar por isso.

— Deus? Deus me abandonou há muito tempo pai, assim que permitiu minha filha crescesse sem uma mãe — Edward disse com raiva.

— Não diga isso, Deus nunca nos abandona e mesmo que ache que Ele não está com você, Ele sempre está. Tudo que acontece em nossas vidas tem um proposito, tenha fé Edward.

— Eu quero ela de volta pai, eu não aguento mais, não aguento — ele disse chorando — Nicole precisa de uma mãe. Eu preciso da minha esposa.

Carlisle apenas o abraçou deixando-o chorar sentindo a dor que o filho sentia.

Se pudesse tiraria toda aquela dor dele.

Ele sofria junto com o filho, assim como toda família.

Edward se afastou do seu pai, parando o choro e fungando baixinho.

— Obrigado pai, se não fosse o seu apoio e da mamãe, não sei o que teria feito.

— Nós somos uma família filho e estaremos com você sempre — Carlisle falou compassivo.

Edward assentiu limpando suas lagrimas e se levantou, no mesmo instante seu celular tocou.

Ele pegou o aparelho no seu bolso da frente a contragosto e olhou o visor.

— Quem é? Não vai atender? — seu pai perguntou quando o filho ficou paralisado encarando o aparelho.

— É Jenks — Edward respondeu apenas engolindo em seco.

— O detetive? — seu pai perguntou.

Edward assentiu ainda sem atender.

Tinha o contratado depois de um mês do sumiço de Bella, quando a polícia disse que não poderia fazer mais nada. Jenks conversava mais com Jasper do que com Edward já que eles eram amigos, Edward só queria falar com ele quando encontrasse sua esposa.

Ele já estava sem esperanças já.

Sete meses que ela tinha sumido.

Sete meses do melhor e pior dia de sua vida.

O dia que tinha realizado seu maior sonho profissional e o dia que tinha começado seu pesadelo.

Rapidamente Carlisle pegou o aparelho e deslizou seu dedo atendendo a chamada.

— Aqui é Carlisle Cullen, pode falar — ele disse colocando no viva-voz.

— Senhor, Edward Cullen se encontra preciso falar com ele urgente.

— Ele está escutando, o que foi? Descobriu algo sobre minha nora? — Carlisle perguntou.

— Sim, senhor na verdade acho que encontrei Isabella Cullen — o homem disse aquelas palavras que Edward tanto desejava ouvir depois de meses.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Pronto gente acabou o drama ( acho) foi leve não foi? Vocês sofrem mais por antecipação

Eu chorei escrevendo o capítulo, mas depois fui revisar e achei besta kkkk

Mas o que acharam? Espero que tenham ficado ao menos um pouquinho emocionadas, no próximo vamos ver o que aconteceu com a Bella, palpites?

Será que Jenks encontrou é ela mesma? Pode ser outra né... não sei como o Edward vai aguentar se for... vamos descobrir

O que acharam de Nicole, ou Nicolove para o papai coruja aí

COMENTEM por favor e aceito RECOMENDAÇÕES de carnaval também

Falando em carnaval escrevi uma one UM AMOR DE CARNAVAL

Sinopse: Edward Cullen mora nos Estados Unidos e está em uma viagem de negócios ao Brasil, no Rio de Janeiro, durante o período de Carnaval quando recebe um convite para visitar o último ensaio da bateria de uma escola de samba. Ele só não imaginava que se apaixonaria à primeira vista pela Rainha de Bateria da escola. E agora o que fazer para tê-la em sua vida?

O que acharam da ideia? Posto a one mais tarde para vocês? Vocês que mandam...

Beeijos e não esqueçam de comentarem


	20. Capítulo 18

Ela sorriu olhando para seu belo marido adormecido na cama.

Ele tinha mantido sua promessa e havia chegado antes de meia noite em casa.

Tinha vindo de Berlim diretamente para a casa deles e apesar do cansaço ele só foi dormir depois que eles se amaram matando a saudade que sentiam.

Pouco mais de um ano tinha se passado do casamento deles.

A viagem deles foi maravilhosa nas Ilhas Maldivas, o lugar era encantador e super romântico os fez esquecer da ameaça que Bella recebeu.

Mesmo assim quando chegaram Edward fez de tudo para descobrir quem tinha feito a ameaça, mas não chegou a lugar nenhum.

A caixa tinha sido colocada junto com outros presentes de casamento, nenhuma câmera ou alguém viu quem a colocou ali, o que foi estranho.

Mas alguns meses se passou e como não surgiu nenhuma nova ameaça, Edward relaxou. Ele começou a se preparar para um filme que tinha um roteiro e tanto. O diretor já tinha ganhado um Oscar e Edward conversou muito com ele sobre seu personagem e sua atuação. Eles queriam que aquele filme fosse um sucesso. As gravações foram realizadas em vários países e Bella não o tinha acompanhado.

Já tinha mais de 2 meses que não se viam e assim que ele tinha chegado eles mataram a saudade que sentiam.

Ela tinha acordado primeiro e o observava dormir, tão sereno e bonito.

Já deveria ser quase meio dia e ela sabia que deveria contar a noticia. Estava morrendo de curiosidade com a reação dele e também para contar a todos da família. Tinha guardado aquele segredo por quase um mês, já que não queria tirar a concentração dele e queria que ele fosse o primeiro a saber.

Ela se levantou e tomou um banho rápido, felizmente seus enjoos já tinham começado a diminuir.

Ela pegou uma blusa dele e uma calcinha confortável para vestir.

Pegou a caixinha também que tinha guardado.

Edward dormia na cama de barriga para cima, o lençol cobria apenas abaixo de seu umbigo.

Ela se deitou ao lado dele, colocando a caixinha em cima de seu estomago.

Ela acariciou o cabelo dele lentamente e seu rosto, sentindo sua barba áspera, ele nem tinha a tirado já que seu personagem era barbudo.

Finalmente ele se mexeu e abriu seus olhos sorrindo ao ver Bella.

— Bom dia, meu amor — ele disse pigarreando e esfregando seu rosto.

— Bom dia — ela respondeu sorrindo.

— O que é isso? — ele perguntou sentindo um peso na barriga, suas mãos segurando a caixinha branca.

— Um presente... — ela disse com um ar um tanto suspeito.

Edward pegou a caixinha desconfiado.

Ele abriu franzindo seu cenho ao encarar um termômetro. Sua mente ainda não tinha acordado direito.

— Você está com febre? — ele disse a fazendo rir.

— Edward, isso não é um medidor de temperatura — ela balançou a cabeça — Pensei que fosse mais int...

— Ah meu Deus — ele disse a interrompendo de repente — Isso... isso é... — ele gaguejou em choque.

Ela riu pegando em sua mão.

— Foi um teste que fiz, há mais de três semanas depois eu fiz o de sangue também, só para ter certeza — ela disse mostrando o papel que tinha debaixo do teste de gravidez.

— Bella... — ele disse a olhando sua garganta seca — Vocês está...?

— Parabéns papai — ela respondeu colocando a mão dele em sua barriga.

— Ah meu Deus — ele repetiu em êxtase abrindo um grande sorriso.

Ele largou a caixinha na cama e a abraçou beijando seu rosto sem parar.

— Eu te amo, te amo, te amo — ele disse sorrindo emocionado.

Bella riu acariciando seus cabelos o beijando também.

Depois da cerimônia de casamento deles, eles tinham conversado e Bella tinha confidenciado que estava se sentindo preparada para ter um filho.

Sabia que eles ainda eram jovens, mas ela não via a hora de ter um bebezinho deles.

Edward é claro ficou exultante, por ele já teria uns três filhos.

Então ela decidiu parar de tomar seu anticoncepcional e começaram a praticar.

Agora ali estava o resultado.

Eles não poderiam estar mais felizes.

Bella já estava com quatro meses quando anunciou para os fãs a noticia através de uma crônica emocionante. Edward postou uma foto abraçando a barriga dela que já estava bem aparente.

Eles mal via a hora de saber o sexo. E quando descobriram ficaram ainda mais felizes.

Seriam pais de uma linda menininha que crescia saudável e forte dentro da mãe.

As últimas semanas foram movimentadas para eles.

Estavam ansiosos com a chegada da filha que decidiram colocar o nome de Nicole, que significa conduz o povo a vitória.

Era um nome que eles acharam bonito, forte e não tão comum.

Nicole Cullen.

Edward já estava ficando de cabelo branco com as zoações de Emmett e Jasper sobre ter uma menina.

Ele nem queria pensar que um dia sua princesinha que nem tinha nascido namoraria.

Um filme de Edward estava fazendo muito sucesso. E ele ficou muito surpreso com a repercussão do filme, não tinha dado nada para aquele roteiro, mesmo assim tinha aceito fazê-lo, já que a história era baseada em fatos reais e inspiradora.

Quando saiu a lista que ele concorreria ao Globo de Ouro de melhor ator e estava cotado para o Oscar, ele mal cabia em si de alegria. Foras as outras dezenas de premiação que o filme estava ganhado.

Bella estava linda com ele durante a premiação. Ela ostentava seu barrigão de mais de 38 semanas e todos elogiavam a beleza do casal que parecia irradiar felicidade.

Ela não pode conter a emoção quando anunciaram o nome dele. Sentiu um orgulho tremendo quando ele subiu ao palco para pegar o prêmio depois de beijar sua barriga, sua bebê se movimentando parecendo sentir a alegria que os pais sentiam.

Mais a emoção maior foi depois durante a semana quando anunciaram que Edward concorreria ao Oscar de melhor ator.

Seu maior sonho se tornando realidade.

Ficaram tão felizes que a bolsa de Bella se rompeu.

Nicole nasceu chorando de parto normal durante a madrugada.

Bella não pode acompanhar Edward ao SAG, já que não queria se distanciar da filha que ainda só tinha duas semanas.

Mas fez questão de está com ele durante o Oscar.

— Eu estou horrível — Bella disse se encarando no espelho assim que Alice tinha terminado de fazer sua maquiagem e de arruma-la com a ajuda de Rosalie.

— O que? Claro que não você está linda — Edward disse descordando.

— Linda? Estou inchada e meus peitos vazam não sei o que se passava pela minha cabeça quando disse que podia ir com você. Todos vão rir de mim, vou ser eleita a pior da noite — ela grunhiu passando a mão em seu estômago que ainda tinha um pequeno volume ali, mesmo que agora estivesse apertado por um cinta.

— Cala a boca agora mesmo Isabella Cullen — ele disse em um tom sem soar muito grosso — Você está linda, maravilhosa, tem apenas um mês que você deu à luz a nossa princesinha ninguém vai ousar falar nada. Eu te amo tanto e esse pode ser o dia da nossas vida. Você precisa está ao meu lado.

— É claro que eu vou está lá, meu amor — ela disse fungando e o olhando pela primeira vez.

Seu coração acelerou. Edward estava lindo com um smoking preto da Dior feito especialmente para ele, com a gravata borboleta.

— Você está lindo — ela disse se aproximando dele e arrumando sua gravata mesmo que não tivesse torta.

— Nós estamos lindos e vamos ser o casal mais lindo daquela premiação — ele se inclinou dando um beijinho no canto da sua boca para não borrar seu batom.

Passou a mão na cintura dela e a fez se virar para frente olhando no espelho que refletia os dois.

Realmente ao lado dele, ela se sentiu melhor.

Seu vestido era maravilhoso.

Em um tom cinza que combinava com o preto do terno dele. Ele era bem justo nos seios que estavam imensos devido a gravidez com um leve decote, descia por seu quadril e tinha uma calda sem exagero, era lindo.

Antes de saírem eles passaram mais uma vez no quarto de Nicole que dormia calmamente no seu bercinho.

Seus amigos que iriam ficar responsável por ela.

— Se acontecer alguma coisa...

— Nós vamos ligar não se preocupe — Rose disse pela milésima vez.

— Vão lá e divirtam-se — Jasper falou.

— Podem até irem a um hotelzinho depois comemorar quando o mano ganhar — Emmett disse.

— Bella está de resguardo seu bocó — Alice o lembrou.

— Vamos baby — Edward disse a puxando dali.

No tapete vermelho, Bella se sentiu confortável ao lado do marido, os dois pousaram juntos e tiraram várias fotos. Formavam um belo casal, muita gente perguntava sobre a bebê e como Bella estava, já que era a primeira aparição pública dela.

Bella respondia educadamente e com um sorriso pequeno.

Finalmente a cerimônia começou e Bella sabia que Edward estava ansioso. Ele mal tinha conseguido dormir a noite rolando na cama o tempo inteiro. Bella teve que relaxa-lo usando sua boca já que não podia usar outro meio. Foi a primeira vez que fizeram alguma coisa depois do nascimento de Nicole.

Já tinham tocado no assunto, mas não tinham achado um momento certo.

Bella ainda não estava se sentindo bem com seu corpo, mas era impossível resistir a gostosura que era seu marido, ainda mais com todos os hormônios que estavam em ebulição dentro dela e a falta que sentia dele dentro dela.

Só assim ele conseguiu dormir.

A cerimônia foi mais engraçada que Bella imaginou.

Ela riu e se divertiu com alguns famosos.

— Ei vai dá tudo certo, eu te amo — ela sussurrou para o marido apertando sua mão suavemente quando estavam começando a anunciar o prêmio de melhor ator.

— Eu sei, eu já estou feliz só do meu nome está ali — ele garantiu.

Bella sorriu.

A categoria foi anunciada e dois atores subiram para o palco.

Depois de alguns minutos Edward ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

Bella teve que conter um gritinho enquanto ele sentia uma enorme felicidade.

— Eu te amo, você merece — ela disse recebendo vários beijinhos dele e um abraço apertado, antes de cumprimentar outro colega do filme que estava próximo a ele e subir para o palco.

Se sentia realizado.

Tinha uma família maravilhosa.

Amigos, pais, esposa e uma filha.

Agora tinha uma estatueta do Oscar.

Sua noite estava perfeita.

Logo mais ele voltaria para casa com sua esposa, seu prêmio e ficaria feliz ao ver a bebê que esperava por eles.

Mas nada foi assim como ele pensou.

Aquela noite se tornou seu pesadelo.

Quando terminou, ele saiu pelos bastidores com os atores que apresentaram o prêmio para seguir o protocolo e dar algumas entrevistas e tirar foto.

Teve que voltar depois correndo porque o filme que ele tinha participado tinha ganhado também como o melhor filme. Edward estranhou não ver Bella aonde estava sentada e sentiu uma sensação estranha dentro dele.

Nos bastidores mandou uma mensagem para ela.

— Onde está Bella? — Edward perguntou a Victoria que o abraçou apertado felicitando pelo prêmio.

— Eu não sei, pensei que estivesse com você — Victoria disse séria, mas rindo diabolicamente por dentro.

Seu plano tinha dado certo.

E logo ela teria Edward para ela.

Seria como se Isabella nunca tivesse existido.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Sei que algumas acharam confuso o capítulo passado e não gostaram. Mas essa foi a inteção mesmo, porque era para vocês ficarem em dúvida com o que tinha acontecido com a Bella. No próximo vamos voltar para o momento que Jenks ligou e saber mais se a pessoa que ele achou é realmente Bella e se for o que aconteceu com ela.

É claro que ela não sumiria assim do nada, deixando o marido e a filha pequena ainda, como viram Victoria que organizou isso.

Vocês gostaram do capítulo, acho que estou ficando enferrujada sei lá, ultimamente não to gostando nada do que eu estou escrevendo, então comentem para saber o que acharam e se devo continuar

Aguardando os comentários

Beijos

Obs: para quem não viu eu postei a one nova Um amor de Carnaval, fiquei muito feliz que vocês gostaram da história. Muito obrigada a todas que comentaram. Eu vi uma leitora zoando minha capa no twitter, porque realmente a junção que eu fiz do rosto da Bella na imagem ficou horrível, mas como sabem não tenho dom no photoshop e por faço fanfic ao invés de manipular imagens hehe, pelo menos a história salva não é? Vamos ver qual vai ser a próxima ideia, já tenho que pensar uma para o dia do sexo... Alguma sugestão? Preferem Bellward ou um trio ou mais? Vocês que mandam.


	21. Capítulo 19

Edward estava andando de um lado para o outro esperando agoniado Jenks chegar.

Seu pai já tinha pedido calma ao filho, mas nada o fez conter seu nervosismo. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que o detetive tinha dito.

Será que depois de meses finalmente ele saberia o que aconteceu com sua esposa?

Jenks não quis dar nenhum detalhe preferindo marcar um encontro para o dia seguinte, mas Edward mandou que ele fosse imediatamente encontra-lo.

Agora esperava impaciente o homem chegar.

— Você vai fazer um buraco no chão — Carlisle disse ao filho tentando fazê-lo parar.

— Por que ele está demorando tanto? — Edward retrucou passando a mão no cabelo, que estava grande quase caindo por cima de seu olho, nervoso.

— Edward, só tem 20 minutos que ele ligou e...

Foram interrompido com o barulho do interfone.

Rapidamente Edward correu até o aparelho e quando viu que era ele, liberou sua entrada.

Foi esperá-lo na porta.

O homem parou seu carro na frente da casa e saiu carregando uma maleta.

— Edward como vai? — Jenks o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

— O que você descobriu? — Edward disse direto.

— Entre Jenks e vamos conversar aqui dentro, aceita algo para beber? — Carlisle perguntou educadamente.

— Não, estou bem — Jenks disse entrando na sala, percebeu que só estavam os três ali. Carlisle tinha falado brevemente com a esposa, mas ela decidiu esperar na parte de cima quase Nicole acordasse.

Eles se sentaram nos sofás, Jenks colocou sua maleta em cima da mesinha ali e puxou um envelope laranja.

— Como sabem eu não tinha nenhuma esperança mais de encontrar alguma pista, todas as que eu tinha não levavam a nada. A van que foi vista saindo da premiação foi encontrada queimada, não havia nenhuma pista nas filmagens, era como se a senhora Cullen nunca nem tivesse ido aquela premiação, se não fosse as milhares de fotos dizendo ao contrário.

— Diga logo o que sabe.

— Edward, se acalma — seu pai falou e ele bufou.

— Uma mulher entrou em contato comigo através do email que deixei, naquela série que participei sobre o sumiço da sua esposa se lembram?

— É claro — Edward disse, eles tinham recebido inúmeras pistas falsas que só os fez perder tempo — Mas quem é essa mulher?

— O nome dela é Tia, ela é uma imigrante da Ásia que mora no México com o marido há 10 anos.

— O que tem ela? Ela sabe algo de Bella?

— Ela disse que há uns seis meses atrás uma mulher de nome Renée mudou com sua filha para um apartamento vizinho ao seu.

— Caralho — Edward praguejou baixinho, sentindo seu coração acelerar.

É claro que Renée tinha eu ter um dedo podre nisso, eles tinham tentado achar algum paradeiro dela, mas não conseguiram. Edward pensou que se aquilo fosse um sequestro, porque nunca ninguém pediu um resgate, não fazia o menor sentido nada do que ele pensava.

— Ela disse que nunca via as duas muito, que elas eram super discretas até dias atrás ela pensava que a filha dela era uma adolescente.

— O que aconteceu? — Carlisle dessa vez que perguntou curioso com a história.

— Renée sofreu um AVC há três semanas e agora está acamada, Tia é enfermeira e ajudou a filha dela de nome Marie, as duas se aproximaram com isso e então Tia descobriu que Marie sofreu um acidente de carro e perdeu sua memória. Ela teve a sensação de conhecê-la de algum lugar, mas não ligou muito para isso. Semana passada Tia estava assistindo tevê quando mudou de canal e parou por acaso em um que reprisava o episódio da série justo no episódio da investigação onde mostrava a imagem de Bella, ao ver Tia teve a certeza que aquela era Marie sua vizinha e Bella sua esposa.

Edward arfou.

— Ela tem certeza disso?

— Sim — ele abriu o envelope e puxou uma foto do tamanho de uma folha — Olhe com seus próprios olhos ela está diferente, com o cabelo curto e mais claro, mas é ela. Eu usei um programa e modifiquei a imagem dela para ficar parecida e estão idênticas — ele disse — O nome da mãe dela bate também, apesar de está usando um sobrenome diferente e Marie é o segundo nome de Isabella então...

— Deixa eu ver — Edward falou estendendo a mão.

Jenks passou a folha a ele.

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito ao encarar aqueles olhos castanhos.

Os mesmos olhos que via em sua filha.

Era ela. Ele tinha certeza.

Seu cabelo estava curto, quase parecido com o seu, mas aquele pescoço, aquela boca, até seu nariz Edward reconheceria de longe.

Aquela era Bella.

A primeira vez que ele via sua esposa depois de tantos meses.

Suas mãos estavam suadas e ele encarava a imagem sem parar.

Na sua cabeça passava um filme de todos os momentos que tinha vivido até ali.

No momento que ele esbarrou com Bella em Las Vegas, dela brigando com ele, das sensações que sentiu, do primeiro beijo que deram, dele pedindo para eles se casarem e depois do casamento. Da primeira vez que se amaram, de todos os momentos tristes e feliz que passaram juntos. Deles dançando no primeiro ano de casado deles, de todos os meses que passaram separados enquanto ele gravava algum filme, dos reencontros, dos risos, do beijos dados e roubados, das discussões, das brigas bobas e sem fundamento. Da cerimônia deles. Dela grávida, dela amamentando Nicole.

Como ele tinha passado todos aqueles meses sem saber uma notícia dela.

Tantas pessoas especulavam que ela fugiu com outro cara, mas Edward nunca acreditou. Ele sabia que algo de errado tinha acontecido e agora que tinha descoberto aonde ela estava ele logo descobriria toda a verdade.

Se lembrou de um dos últimos momentos felizes ao lado dela.

FLASHBACK ON

— Isso dói? — Edward perguntou sentado na beira da poltrona enquanto Bella estava sentada amamentando a bebezinha que estava embalada em seus braços.

— No começo sim, mas agora não mais. Ela é esfomeada — Bella disse sussurrando acariciando o rostinho rosado da filha que sugava avidamente seu mamilo por onde saia o leite.

— Sim, acho que ela puxou a fome do tio Emm — Edward disse colocando sua mão que parecia enorme perto da filha que era tão pequenininha — ela é tão linda e perfeita, assim como você — ele disse emocionado.

Bella sorriu para o marido.

— Não, ela é mais que eu — Bella disse encarando com amor a filha.

Como podia aquele serzinho de apenas 5 dias de vida ter se tornado a coisa mais importante da sua vida? Nunca imaginou que pudesse existir um amor assim.

— Deixa eu tirar uma foto de vocês — ele disse se afastando e pegando o celular.

— Eu devo está acabada — Bella disse passando uma mão em seu cabelo preso, aqueles dias tinham sido difíceis ainda se adaptavam a nova rotina com uma recém nascida que chorava a cada três horas.

Edward a ignorou e tirou várias fotos das duas. Quando a menininha por fim terminou de mamar, Bella arrumou sua roupa e Edward fez algumas selfies com seu celular. Ele beijando a testa de Bella, a mão em cima da dela no corpo pequeno e frágil. Bella e Edward olhando para a câmera, seus olhos mostravam toda a felicidade que eles sentiam naquele momento. Ele com certeza postaria uma foto daquelas no instagram, a que não mostrava o rostinho todo da filha, tinham achado melhor esperar mais alguns meses para todos seus fãs conhecerem a linda bebê.

— Oh — Bella disse dando um risinho.

— O que foi?

— Acho que ela peidou — Bella disse rindo sentindo com sua mão que a apoiava, sua fralda esquentando.

Edward fez uma careta.

— Nicolove não peida — ele disse, já tinha adotado aquele apelido que era uma coisa dele e da filha, quando ela ainda estava na barriga da mãe e ele conversava com ela.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha para ele.

— Ela é muito princesinha para isso, ela solta cheirinhos de amor — ele falou e dessa vez ela riu com vontade.

— Você é tosco e vai limpar a fralda dela depois — disse Bella para o marido.

Ele fez outra careta.

Ah, as maravilhas de ser pai, mas ele não podia está mais feliz.

Eles continuaram ali olhando admirado a bebezinha perfeita que tinha sido fruto do amor deles.

FLASHBACK OFF

— Ah meu Deus é ela — ele disse suas mãos tremulas de emoção.

— Sim o cabelo está diferente, mas é minha nora — Carlisle concordou.

— Aqui tem uma foto também da mãe dela — ele disse estendendo outra folha.

— Sim é Renée — Edward falou olhando para a outra foto de uma mulher deitada em uma cama o olhar vago.

Ele quis chorar.

Finalmente ele tinha a achado.

E o mais importante de tudo ela estava viva e bem.

Nada mais importava para ela.

— Ela está no México, em que cidade?

— Tijuana — Jenks respondeu — Tia mandou o endereço.

— Que porra é essa? Esse tempo todo ela estava há menos de 3 horas daqui, não posso acreditar nisso. Tenho que ir lá, tenho.. tenho — ele disse se levantando bravo, várias emoções em conflito dentro dele.

— Edward está no meio da noite não podemos sair assim, sem entender direito tudo isso — Seu pai falou.

— Pai é minha esposa, a mãe da minha filha

— Ela está sem memória temos que agir com cautela.

— Foda -se a cautela, eu vou até ela vocês podem me acompanhar ou eu vou sozinho — ele disse.

— Tem mais Edward — Jenks falou apressado.

— O que? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Eu pesquisei mais sobre elas ali e achei uma conta no nome de Renée.

— E o que tem isso?

— Foi feita apenas dois dias depois do sumiço de Isabella. Eu hackei o sistema do banco e descobri que todo mês uma pessoa deposita 30mil dólares ali, sem falar que foi criada com um saldo inicial de 200 mil dólares.

— Quem? — Edward perguntou. Jenks não respondeu apenas estendeu outra folha para ele.

Edward olhou ali havia seis recibos de 30 mil dólares na conta.

Mas foi o nome da conta da onde tinha saído o dinheiro que chamou sua atenção.

— Essa desgraçada — Edward disse seu rosto vermelho e seus dentes trincando com força.

— O que foi? Quem é?

— Victória, ela tem algo haver com isso — Edward falou — Como eu pude acreditar naquela vadia?

— Sua mãe sempre achou que ela tinha queda por você, talvez ela achando que se a Bella sumisse você daria uma chance a ela — Carlisle especulou não imaginando o quão certo estava.

— Para o inferno com isso — seu filho disse — Eu vou atrás da minha esposa, depois Victoria vai me pagar por isso — ele falou decidido.

Primeiro precisava de Bella.

Depois ele pensaria no que fazer.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Alguém aí faz cheirinhos de amor como a Nicole? kkkkkkkk só o Edward mesmo.

Muuuito feliz que vocês estão gostando, obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos que recebi no post passando, amei e respondi cada um deles.

Edward já descobriu que Victoria está envolvida e Bella finalmente foi encontrada, no próximo vamos ter o reencontro.

Infelizmente não posso fazer eles matando a Vic, como algumas queriam, senão eles seriam presos e isso não é legal né? Mas ela vai ter o que merece, acreditem em mim.

Já perceberam que a fic este em reta final? Acho que mais três ou no máximo 4 com epilogo a fic acaba, mas vamos lá que ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer.

Aguardando ansiosa os comentários desse capítulo, o que acharam?

Uma ótima semana,

lalac


	22. Capítulo 20

Ela provou o mingau que mexia na panela e percebeu que estava bom.

Desligou o fogo e pegou um prato de porcelana colocando o alimento.

Pegou a colher e colocou dentro da bandeja de madeira.

O apartamento que morava era amplo e chique, localizado em um bairro de classe mais alto da cidade de Tijuana no México.

Dava para ver a praia ao longe, mas nunca tinha ido lá. Sua mãe dizia que era perigoso ela sair na rua, mesmo ela nunca entendo o porquê direito, a obedecia.

Na verdade ela nem se lembrava de alguma vez ter ido a praia.

Qual seria a sensação de sentir a areia em seus pés?

O sol aquecendo a pele?

Por que ela sentia aquela sensação estranha sempre que tentava se lembrar de algo?

Era como se ela não fosse ela, mas como ela não seria ela?

Sua mãe tinha dito que ela tinha problemas mentais, ela teve um ataque no carro e sofreu um acidente que a deixou sem memória, por isso também não podia sair de casa já que poderia ter outro ataque a qualquer momento.

Ela aceitava tudo que sua mãe dizia, mesmo percebendo que parecia faltar algumas partes naquela história.

Ela se sentia perfeitamente bem, só não conseguia se lembrar de nada.

O que ela não daria para se lembrar e saber se suas memórias preencheriam aquele vazio que ela sentia dentro dela?

— Aqui, mamãe — Marie disse entrando no quarto.

Sua mãe estava deitada na cama, a tevê ligada, o lado direito do seu rosto estava caído e ela não conseguia mexer nada consequência do grave AVC que tinha sofrido.

Agora Renée dependia da filha para tudo que cuidava da mãe com carinho. Afinal era sua única parente.

O que seria dela se sua mãe morresse?

Renée não falava nada, nem andava e comia com dificuldade.

Marie alimentou a mãe lentamente e com cuidado, tinha morrido de medo de perdê-la.

Renée era a única coisa que ela tinha. Sua única família já que segundo a mesma seu pai as tinha abandonado ainda quando era pequena.

Marie soprava o mingau e dava para sua mãe que engolia com um pouco de dificuldade.

Quando ela acabou de comer e tomar seus comprimidos, arrumou sua mãe e a deixou sozinha para que descansasse.

Marie saiu do quarto e arrumou a cozinha, estava sem fome e com aquele aperto no peito.

Era como se faltasse algo.

Ela se sentia incompleta.

E uma incrível vontade de chorar.

Parecia viver uma vida de mentira.

Parecia que faltava algo pequeno e quente em seus braços.

Algo essencial para vida dela.

Mas o que poderia ser?

A campainha do apartamento que morava tocou e Marie atendeu, sabendo que só poderia ser uma pessoa.

Sorriu ao ver sua vizinha que tinha se tornado uma boa amiga, ela que havia ensinado direitinho Marie a cuidar da mãe já que era enfermeira.

Tia estava perto da casa dos 40 anos e morava com seu marido Benjamim, no apartamento ao lado.

Tia era a única pessoa que Marie se relacionava sem ser sua mãe.

Ela entrou e ficaram conversando na sala por um momento.

— O que acha de assistirmos um filme? — Tia perguntou de repente.

— Ah tudo bem, nem lembro a última vez que assistir um — Marie deu de ombros, passando a mão em seu cabelo curto.

Ela não gostava daquele corte, queria que seu cabelo fosse cumprido que nem o de Tia, sua mãe que não o deixava crescer e sempre o pintava. Agora com sua mãe naquela situação Marie, estava querendo que ele crescesse e voltasse a cor natural dele. A mulher que encarava no espelho parecia tão estranha.

Sua mãe só deveria acordar agora para o lanche da tarde, daria tempo de assistir um filme.

Tia pegou um controle olhando em seu relógio e colocou em um canal de um filme que tinha acabado de começar, ela já havia planejado aquele horário de proposito.

Marie se arrumou prestando atenção na imagem que aparecia na tela.

— Marie você está bem? — Tia disse preocupada quando a mulher ao seu lado começou a ofegar apertando com força seus cabelos curtos.

— Esse homem... eu não sei... — ela disse apertando com força seus olhos, olhou para o homem que sorria na televisão.

Era ele.

Ela tinha certeza.

Aquele era o homem dos seus sonhos.

Mas como? Por que? Como ela podia sonhar com ele se nunca o tinha visto?

— Tia, esse homem... — ela falou desesperada — Eu sinto que eu o conheço, é loucura? Eu sonho com ele toda noite, com esse homem — ela disse agoniada.

Primeiro seus sonhos eram confusos. Ela sonhava com um homem, com uma família, mas nunca conseguia ver seus rostos, só escutava suas vozes. Mas depois de uns dias tudo pareceu clarear e ela passou a sonhar com aquele homem, como poderia?

— Marie... eu tenho que te contar uma coisa — Tia falou pegando seu celular.

— O que é? — perguntou.

— Você conhece essa mulher? — Tia perguntou mostrando a foto na tela para ela.

Marie arfou.

Sem duvida nenhuma aquela mulher era ela.

Mesmo com cabelos longos e de outra cor, aquela era ela.

Marie tinha certeza disso.

— Sou eu, é claro que sou eu, onde você conseguiu essa foto? — ela perguntou desesperada.

— Essa é a esposa de Edward Cullen, Bella, ela está desaparecida há sete meses.

— Não, não — Maire disse começando a chorar.

Ela estava se sentindo sufocada.

Edward Cullen. Aquele nome. Por que aquele nome não soava estranho para ela?

Precisava de ar fresco, precisava sair dali. Não importava se ela tivesse uma crise no meio da rua ela só precisava sair dali.

Como poderia ser ela?

Não, aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo!

Então se levantou apressada e correu para a porta.

— Espera — Tia disse correndo atrás dela no corredor.

Assim que a porta do elevador se abriu ela deu de cara com dois olhos verdes extremamente conhecidos.

Sentiu uma pressão enorme na cabeça e suas vistas ficaram turvas.

Suas pernas ficaram fracas e ela sentiu seu corpo ir perdendo a consciência, antes de apagar completamente sentiu dois braços fortes pegarem seu corpo antes de cair no chão.

...

— Bella — Edward disse rapidamente segurando o corpo dela antes que ele caísse no chão.

Se ele tinha qualquer duvida que aquela poderia não ser Bella, foi embora assim que a viu.

Aquela era Bella. Sua esposa. Viva e bem. E nos seus braços.

— Bella, eu estou aqui — ele sussurrou segurando ela firmemente.

— Ah meu Deus, você é Edward Cullen? — Tia falou o observando de boca aberta.

— Você é Tia? — Jenks disse passando por Edward e se apresentado.

— Sim, entrem — ela disse mostrando o apartamento.

Edward entrou carregando Bella, junto com seu pai e Jenks.

Edward a colocou no sofá que tinha ali.

— Baby — ele disse acariciando seu rosto, querendo chorar — Eu te amo, eu estou aqui — falou sem conseguir acreditar que finalmente a tinha encontrado.

E ele nunca mais a deixaria ir.

Ele acariciou seu rosto e beijou seus lábios suavemente.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo, senti sua falta, nós sentimos sua falta — ele murmurou fungando baixinho pensando em sua filha.

Sabia que, em poucas horas, sua família finalmente estaria reunida depois de tanto tempo.

Finalmente.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, capítulo curtinho só para deixar vocês na vontade haha

Não se preocupem que no próximo Bella já vai acordar com suas memórias e saberemos mais sobre como tudo aconteceu. Acreditem ou não ela só está viva por que Renée fez isso acontecer

Então continuem comentando e recomendando, estou amando cada comentário e recomendação que me motiva ainda está aqui.

Sei que esse tema de amnésia já tá meio batido nas minhas fic, acho que é a 4ª história que uso isso kkkkk por isso fiz logo Bella se lembrar de tudo e para dá mais emoção também no reencontro dela e da filha.

Chegamos na parte da história que eu meio que dei uma travadinha, só tenho o próximo capítulo meio completo e os outros só na cabeça, então se eu demorar um pouquinho para postar não fiquem chateadas, essas semanas foram corridas, mas essa vai ser mais light e vai dá para eu escrever mais um pouquinho ok?

Aguardando para saber o que acharam do capítulo

beeijos


	23. Capítulo 21

— Edward? — Bella sussurrou colocando a mão em sua cabeça, abrindo seus olhos lentamente e encontrando suas orbes verdes a fitando intensamente.

Ele sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem encarando aqueles olhos castanhos que ele tanto amava e que os via cada vez que olhava para sua filha.

— Eu estou aqui, baby — Edward disse beijando a mão dela e acariciando seu rosto.

— Edward... — ela fungou — É você? Tudo que eu sonhei é real? Nós dois, Nicole... — ela colocou a mão livre em sua barriga reta.

Edward chorou assentindo.

— Sim baby, eu te amo tanto, nem consigo acreditar que te encontrei.

— Nossa filha ela... ela... — Bella ainda tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

— Ela está bem — Edward fungou — Ela é linda e se parece tanto com você, foi minha força esse tempo todo.

Bella soluçou.

— Ah meu Deus! — Bella disse o abraçando e chorando junto com ele.

Não podia acreditar.

Ele era real, ele não era só um sonho.

Mas aquilo tudo que tinha vivido era um pesadelo.

Ficaram abraçados durantes alguns minutos, em silêncio, chorando juntos.

— Você se lembrou? — Tia disse emocionada com aquele reencontro de marido e esposa, era tão nítido o tanto que eles se amavam e tinham sofrido com isso.

— Sim! Eu me lembro, lembro-me de tudo — Bella disse encarando as outras pessoas na sala.

— Carlisle — ela falou se levantando e dando um abraço apertado no sogro.

— É bom te ver de novo, querida — ele disse beijando seus cabelos.

Ela sorriu.

— Meu pai? Como ele está? E Esme? E as meninas? Emm e Jazz?

— Estão todos bem — Edward respondeu ficando ao seu lado e pegando em sua mão, seria impossível ele conseguir parar de toca-la naquele momento.

Bella encarou o homem estranho que estava com eles.

— Esse é J. Jenks, o detetive que encontrei para procurar você, já que a polícia não fazia nada, sua vizinha que ligou para ele — seu marido explicou.

— É um finalmente conhecê-la, sra. Cullen — Jenks falou estendendo sua mão e ela apertou a dele com a que estava livre.

— Obrigada por ter me encontrado.

— Tia fez todo o trabalho — ele falou.

Bella então olhou para sua vizinha.

Tia deu um sorriso e sem dizer nada elas se abraçaram.

— Obrigada, eu nunca vou ter palavras suficientes para agradecê-la — Bella falou.

— Me consiga um autografo do seu marido e eu já estou feliz — Tia sussurrou brincando, mas Edward escutou.

— Posso fazer melhor que isso — ele disse e então abraçou a mulher de volta.

— Obrigado por me dizer onde estava minha esposa — ele falou agradecido e deu um beijo no rosto da mulher.

Tia apenas assentiu deslumbrada com o charme daquele homem. De perto ele ela ainda mais bonito e cheiroso, com certeza aqueles boatos que diziam que ele não tomava banho era mentira.

Que Benjamim a perdoasse pelos pensamentos que ela teve naquele momento, amava seu marido, mas aquele era o Edward Cullen e ela tentou aproveitar ao máximo aquele abraço.

— Ah meu Deus, foi Victória Edward, foi Victória que armou isso tudo — Bella disse se lembrando rapidamente e colocando a mão em sua cabeça que doía.

— Nós sabemos, Jenks encontrou uma conta no nome de sua mãe com depósitos dela — Edward disse trincando seus dentes.

Bella suspirou chorando se lembrando daquela noite que deveria ter sido de comemorações.

FLASHBACK

Bella aplaudiu o discurso de Edward orgulhosa.

Finalmente seu marido tinha conseguido realizar um de seus maiores sonhos.

Agora ele tinha uma estatueta do Oscar.

Ela estava tão feliz.

Não via a hora de poder abraça-lo e beijá-lo como devia.

Ele saiu pelo fundo do palco, dando uma última olhada para a esposa sem imaginar que aquela era a última olhada.

No mesmo instante Bella sentiu seu celular vibrar.

Tinha várias mensagens no grupo da família, de seus amigos, seu pai. Ela abriu a última de Victória.

 _Bella, Edward vai dar algumas entrevistas agora, venha aqui para os bastidores estou te esperando em uma salinha aqui._

Bella estranhou a mensagem, naquele momento deveriam está entregando outro prêmio, depois teria intervalo e em seguida seria mais as premiações de melhor diretor e melhor filme, ela sabia que deveria voltar e esperar lá.

Mas o que Victoria podia querer com ela naquele momento?

 _Siga pelo corredor, em uma portinha branca._

Seu celular apitou com outra mensagem, Bella estranhou lendo pela barra de notificação.

Bella viu a porta branca e a abriu.

— Vic? — disse vendo que parecia está em uma sala grande de produtos de limpeza.

No momento que ia se virar, Bella sentiu alguém a abraçar com força e empurrar algo em seu nariz.

Ela desmaiou depois disso.

Riley rapidamente colocou o corpo dela em um carrinho que usava para carregar lixo, ele jogou alguns panos e depois alguns sacos por cima.

Felizmente conseguiu chegar ao fundo sem ser parado. Como a cerimônia ainda estava ocorrendo, ele olhou ao redor se certificando que não tinha ninguém. Depois puxou o corpo de Bella e colocou na van. Saiu dali rapidamente.

Pronto.

Agora era só esperar Vic pedir o resgate e eles iriam embora dali.

O que ele não sabia era que Vic estava apenas o usando para conseguir o que queria, que era matar Isabella.

...

Quando Bella acordou ela se encontrava amarrada em uma cadeira.

Estava se sentindo um pouco zonza e com o corpo dolorido, seus seios estavam cheios e doloridos.

Percebeu que estava um local abandonado.

— Tem alguém aí? Socorro — ela disse mais alto tentando se livrar das tiras finas que prendiam seu braço na cadeira.

O que tinha acontecido?

Onde ela estava?

Eram tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

Estava desesperada, mas tentava se manter calma.

Como estaria Nicole? E Edward? Sua família?

Será que ele sabia de seu sumiço?

De uma coisa ela tinha certeza, não importava o que tinha acontecido, tinha certeza que seu esposo iria encontrá-la.

Ele tinha que encontrá-la.

Bella parou de gritar, sua garganta ardia.

Fechou seus olhos fungando baixinho esperando que quando os abrisse acordaria na sua cama, mas ainda estava ali.

Bella não sabia o que fazer, o que falar.

Meu Deus, podia ver que estava começando a clarear o tempo por uma parte do telhado que estava quebrado no local abandonado que ela se encontrava.

Ele tinha que sair dali, sua filha precisava dela.

— SOCOORRO — Bella gritou de novo dessa vez mais alto, percebeu que sua cabeça parecia mais leve e um frio na nuca, como se não tivesse cabelo ali.

Mas o que tinha acontecido com seu cabelo?

Estava desesperada não sabia o que fazer.

Tentou puxar seus pulsos que já estavam vermelhos, parecia que se puxasse mais um pouco o tecido fino que os segurava arrebentaria.

Ela parou quando escutou passos se aproximando.

Tentou se virar para ver quem era, mas não conseguiu.

— Cala a boca sua vadia — uma voz conhecida falou puxando o cabelo curto de Bella com força.

— Victoria, o que pensa que está fazendo? — Bella disse encarando os olhos malignos daquela mulher que riu.

— Você não achou mesmo que iria deixar você ficar com Edward assim, achou? — a ruiva falou arqueando sua sobrancelha para ela.

— Do que você está falando?

— Edward era para ser meu, aí você apareceu e estragou todos os meus planos — a ruiva disse com desprezo — Se casaram e eu tive que esperar para me livrar de você, pois não podia prejudicar a carreira dele e fazer ele perder o dinheiro e a fama que tinha, mas ele tinha que se apaixonar...

— Victoria o que está falando? — Riley apareceu ao lado dela confuso. Bella nem tinha ouvido ele se aproximar.

Victoria riu olhando para o idiota que ela tinha enganado.

— Você não achou mesmo que eu iria ficar com você achou? Quem é Riley Biers perto de Edward Cullen? — ela deu um risinho cheio de escárnio.

Bella observou a raiva tomar a feição de Riley.

— Sua puta imunda, você me enganou, disse que pediríamos o resgate e fugiríamos juntos daqui. Fez eu cortar o cabelo dela, sequestrá-la, para nada?

Victoria riu.

— Você é fraco Riley, mas precisava de ajuda de um homem eu só te usei e não preciso mais de você — Victoria falou e sem hesitar puxou o revólver que escondia no cós de sua calça e atirou três vezes no peito de Riley.

O corpo dele caiu no chão, sua camisa se encharcando de sangue.

Bella gritou assustada, sentindo seu corpo tremer de medo.

Viu que ele ainda estava vivo, mas sem forças para se mexer. Iria sangrar até morrer.

— Agora é sua vez, não se preocupe que vou tomar conta do Edward e da Nicole para você — Vic disse mirando a arma em direção a Bella.

— Como você pensa em escapar disso? Alguém vai descobrir, você não pode me matar e sair impune, sua vadia — Bella falou com raiva.

Como podia ter imaginado que aquela mulher seria sua amiga? Era uma cobra, da pior espécie. Não podia se safar assim.

Victoria se aproximou e deu um tapa forte na cara de Bella.

— Ninguém vai descobrir, Edward vai ser meu e você vai morrer — a ruiva disse mirando a arma em direção a Bella.

Bella chorou sentindo que morreria ali.

Nunca mais veria seu marido.

Sua filha tão pequena.

Sentiu um aperto angustiante no peito.

Era seu fim.

— Victoria, larga essa arma — uma voz disse e Bella não quis acreditar em quem era.

Renée surgiu vestindo roupas simples e se aproximou de Vic lentamente.

— O que você faz aqui? — Vic disse com raiva.

— Achou mesmo que eu iria deixar você sequestrar e matar Isabella assim? — Renée disse apontando outra arma em direção da ruiva.

— Vai dá uma de mãezinha preocupada agora Renée? — Vic bufou.

— Não, mas eu tenho meu próprio plano e se matar você posso conseguir o que eu quero — Renée falou sorrindo sacando uma arma também.

Elas duas se encararam.

Uma louca obsessiva por Edward e uma _mãe_ que só queria dinheiro.

A vitima sendo uma mulher que só queria voltar para sua família.

Elas pareceram se encarar por vários minutos enquanto Bella não parava de tentar se soltar, nem acreditou quando percebeu que tinha conseguido livrar seu pulso. Rapidamente soltou o outro.

Bella não pensou duas vezes antes de correr e sair sem rumo dali, aproveitando a distração delas.

Ouviu tiros vindo em sua direção, mas nenhum a atingiu.

Ela viu a entrada grande que tinha ali, toda aberta com umas madeiras, Bella a pulou com dificuldade, ainda vestia seu lindo vestido de gala, mas estava descalça.

Ela não sabia a onde estava todo o lugar era rodeado por arvores altas, virou vendo um carro e correu para ele.

Ela entrou nele rezando para que as chaves estivessem na ignição e estavam.

Bella ouviu mais tiros e seguiu acelerando pela trilha de marcas de pneu que tinha ali, o vidro de trás quebrando com um tiro que o acertou.

Ela encolheu seu pescoço como se aquilo fosse a proteger.

Ela estava desesperada.

Não sabia aonde estava.

Não sabia o que fazer.

Mal conseguia ver a pista através de suas lágrimas.

Foi quando tudo pareceu girar e ela bateu a cabeça perdendo todos seus sentido.

Infelizmente, ou felizmente se não Victoria a teria matado, um carro estava passando na hora e chamou a ambulância.

Renée teve que se fazer de mãe preocupada assim como Vic era a amiga também.

Seu plano tinha dado errado.

Era para Bella ter morrido. E ela ter Edward só para ela.

Mas Renée teve que atrapalhar tudo.

...

Bella sofreu traumatismo craniano grave.

Ficou mais de duas semanas em coma até acordar sem memória.

Victória ficou desconfiada que ela estava mentindo, mas logo percebeu que não.

Então fez um acordou com Renée.

Renée manteria Bella ali no México que era o local que estavam, até que Victoria conseguisse conquistar Edward, enquanto isso a ruiva daria quantia de dinheiro suficiente para ela ter uma vida confortável que era bem melhor da vida medíocre que estava levando depois dela vender a história falsa para revista e não ganhar a outra parte do dinheiro.

Tudo daria certo.

Se Bella se lembrasse de algo no futuro, seria tarde demais e a ruiva já tinha certeza que Edward estaria caidinho por ela e não voltaria. Bella poderia até tentar incriminá-la, mas quem acreditaria nela?

Em sua cabeça louca até Nicole amaria Victoria e rejeitaria a mãe se ela viesse atrás e Edward iria rir dela e beijar Vic com força em sua frente.

Renée aceitou aquele acordo, pensando no dinheiro que ganharia. Se Victoria conseguisse ficar com Edward ela ganharia mais dinheiro ainda. Renée tratava Bella mais como empregada, colocando-a para fazer tudo, felizmente, para ela, Bella tinha acreditado na doença dela e obedecia-a sem questionar. Renée as vezes trancava ela na casa e saia para esbanjar dinheiro e fazer tratamento de pele.

Porém queria bem mais, pensava em chantagear Victoria conseguir mais dinheiro e fugir dali, mas o AVC que sofreu atrapalhou todos seus planos.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

— Foi Victoria, foi ela... ela armou tudo, ela matou Riley, ela queria me matar — Bella disse colocando a mão em sua cabeça se lembrando de tudo.

Principalmente o medo que sentiu pensando que morreria ali.

— Calma amor, eu estou aqui — Edward disse abraçando Bella com força e beijando sua cabeça.

Tinha que se lembrar que Bella estava ali, viva.

— Como eles a tiraram da apresentação? — Jenks perguntou querendo entender toda a história.

— Victoria me mandou uma mensagem — Bella respondeu apertando os olhos, sem soltar Edward, ela respirou fundo sentindo aquele cheiro que vinha dele que sempre a acalmava — Minha cabeça está doendo tanto.

— Descanse meu amor, eu estou aqui agora, isso é o que importa — Edward falou beijando-a levemente nos lábios. Sabia que teria que esperar para dar o beijo que queria.

E agora ele tinha que arrumar um jeito de pegar Victoria.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Booom dia amores, como estão?

Não tem nenhuma piadinha de primeiro de abril hoje kkkkk

Esse é o capítulo real, sei que não ficou muito bom, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Acreditem o que eu queria fazer era bem pior que isso.

Primeiro pensei em colocar a Vic para dá aquelas pilulas que Jacob deu a Bella em outra fic Vida Desconhecida para ela perder a memória, por isso no começo disse que ia ter algo parecido com VD, depois pensei em Victoria torturar a Bella com choques na cabeça, aí eu percebi que eu era horrivel por sequer pensar nisso e iria me juntar com vocês para me bater, já era ruim demais tirar a Bella da filha tão pequena esses mês, o reencontro delas vai ser emocionante no proximo capítulo que aliás vai ser o ultimo pelas minhas contas.

Enfim espero que tenham gostado, o próximo é o ultimo realmente, vou tentar fazer a capa da minha próxima fic e postar logo, mas eu queria uma imagem do Rob envelhecida, ninguém consegue fazer não para me mandar? A que eu fiz ele ficou muito velho...

Obrigaaada por comentarem, amo os comentários e recomendações

Quem ainda não deixou sua marquinha aqui essas sãos as ultimas chances agora...

Que o mês de abril seja maravilhoso para todas nós! Muitas benções e inpirações.

Beeijos


	24. Capítulo 22

— Ah meu Deus, ela está tão linda — Bella disse emocionada vendo as várias e várias fotos que Edward mostrava em seu celular da filha deles.

Jenks e Carlisle estavam nos bancos da frente do carro, enquanto ela e Edward estavam atrás. Jenks dirigia e eles já tinham passado pela fronteira do México com os Estados Unidos.

Edward passou a viagem toda detalhando o máximo os sete meses da vida de Nicole, mostrando as várias fotos e vídeos que tinha salvo da filha.

Eles já estavam próximos a Los Angeles. Tinham saído uma hora depois que tinham se encontrado.

Bella não levava nada, apenas a roupa que estava.

O corpo de Renée tinha tremido todo assim que viu Edward entrar no quarto, Tia ajudou ela a se acalmar e Bella a perdoou por tudo. Iria arrumar uma clínica e a deixaria lá, era a única coisa que faria por ela.

Se despediu de Tia dizendo que nunca esqueceria a amizade dela e pegou seu telefone, sempre seria agradecida por ela ter sido sua amiga naqueles tenebrosos dias e por ela também ter entrado em contato com Jenks.

— Sim, ela é perfeita e se parece tanto com você — Edward disse.

Bella fungou passando para a próxima foto e vendo uma dela e de Edward que fazia uma selfie com a filha. Eles estavam deitados na cama, Edward olhava para a filha totalmente apaixonado enquanto a menininha ria sapeca mostrando sua gengiva banguela e olhava para a câmera, a foto tinha sido tirada antes dos dentinhos dela começarem a nascer.

— Vocês são lindos juntos, meu Deus — ela disse fungando totalmente apaixonada por eles.

— Ela é totalmente apaixonada por Edward, filha, você precisa ver, ele também é — Carlisle comentou, de vez enquanto ele fazia algum comentário quando Edward se esquecia algum detalhe.

Bella sorriu para o sofro pelo retrovisor.

— Acho que não é só ele — ela comentou.

— Ah não, aquela baixinha tem todos nós na ponta da mão — ele sorriu.

Bella fungou encarando novamente a foto, sentindo um aperto no coração.

Aqueles meses tinham sido perdidos e nunca voltariam, mas ela teria a certeza de não perder mais nenhum só detalhe do crescimento da filha.

A vida já passava tão rápido e ninguém sabia o dia de amanhã.

Sabia que tinha que aproveitar e recuperar agora todo tempo perdido.

Sua mão apertou suavemente a de Edward.

— Eu quero ia para a polícia — ela disse decidida.

— Bella...

— Não Edward, quero acabar logo com isso de uma vez por todas. Depois que eu a ver não vou querer me separar dela tão cedo, então é melhor acabar logo com isso. Eu quero essa desgraçada atrás das grades, ela me fez perder 7 meses com minha filha, com você. Não quero esperar nem um minuto para ver ela mofando na cadeia — Bella disse com raiva.

— Vamos para a delegacia Jenks — Foi tudo que Edward disse.

O depoimento que Bella deu durou quase 2 horas, mas finalmente tinha acabado. O delegado iria agora mesmo intimar Victoria a ir para a delegacia. Felizmente sua volta ainda estava sendo mantida de baixo dos tapetes, mas Edward sabia que logo que Victoria fosse presa todos descobririam.

Quando Bella finalmente chegou a sua casa, ela sentiu como se tudo estivesse do mesmo jeito. Ela saiu do carro de mãos dadas com Edward nervosa.

— Eu estou com medo — ela sussurrou para o marido parando na porta, Carlisle tinha entrado primeiro e Jenks já tinha ido para sua casa.

Ele franziu seu cenho a olhando.

— De que? Da Nicole? — ele disse confuso.

Ela assentiu.

— Ela.. ela não deve se lembrar de mim, eu... eu estou diferente — falou passando a mão em seus cabelos curtos — e se ela não se lembrar de mim? E se ela não gostar de mim?

— Bella, ela é sua filha, ela te ama, ela pode te estranhar, mas eu sei que você vai reconquistar o amor dela, eu sei que ela nunca deixou de sentir sua falta — Edward disse — Nós nunca deixamos de sentir sua falta, nós te amamos — ele disse.

— Edward — ela chorou e o puxou pela nuca os lábios dele se encontrando em um beijo profundo cheio de saudade.

Edward quebrou o beijo rápido, não podia se deixar levar pela saudade que sentia dela. Sua filha também precisava ver a mãe.

— Vamos ver nossa filha, eu não vou conseguir resistir se continuarmos isso — ele falou encostando sua testa na dela.

— Mais tarde? — ela sussurrou dando um selinho em seus lábios.

— Mais tarde — ele concordou.

Eles entraram na casa de mãos dadas.

Bella não prestou atenção a nada assim que viu a bebê nos braços de Esme.

— Aiai — a menininha disse tirando um mordedor da boca e o jogando no chão assim que viu Edward, esticando seus bracinhos para ele. Ela estava toda arrumada para ver a mãe, mesmo que não soubesse. Esme a tinha banhado, seu cabelo parecia o da Boo, do filme Monstros SA, ela vestia uma vestidinho azul clarinho lindo, Bella viu como ela era totalmente apaixonada pelo pai e sentiu um aperto no peito.

Aquela era sua filha.

Se lembrou da sensação que sentiu quando descobriu que estava grávida, da primeira vez que a sentiu chutar, a primeira vez que a teve em seus braços, quando a amamentou, a conexão, a ligação, a última vez que a tinha visto.

Edward soltou sua mão e a pegou a bebezinha em seus braços. Bella ficou parada observando os dois, suas mãos tremiam levemente e se sua filha não gostasse dela? O que iria fazer?

— Oi meu amor, tenho uma surpresa para você — ele disse a ela beijando seu rostinho.

A menininha o encarou confusa e Edward se aproximou de Bella, pela primeira vez Nicole pareceu olhar para Bella, sua testa se franzindo ao encarar a mãe.

— Bella, nossa filha, Nicole — ele disse.

— Oi — Bella sussurrou com a voz embargada.

A menininha a encarou com atenção e virou o rosto para o outro lado, deitando no ombro do pai, como se fosse se esconder, sempre ficava tímida na frente de estranhos.

Bella sentiu seu coração se apertar, mas não desistiu, pigarreou levando sua mão a dela e tocando sua mãozinha.

— Nicole, sou eu a mamãe — Bella disse com sua voz mais firme.

Ao ouvir aquela voz a menininha se virou novamente, dessa vez seus olhinhos castanhos estavam arregalados como se finalmente a tivesse reconhecido, olhou Bella com atenção antes de começar a chorar.

Bella não pensou duas vezes antes de pegá-la dos braços de Edward e a abraçá-la com força enquanto chorava junto com a filha sentindo seu cheirinho gostoso de bebê.

— Calma meu amor, calma, é a mamãe, nunca mais vou te deixar — Bella fungou massageando suas costas e beijando com todo amor que tinha — Eu estou aqui agora, me desculpa por ter sumido, me desculpa...

Nicole foi parando seu choro pouco a pouco e suas mãozinhas subiram para o pescoço de Bella como se a abraçasse.

Bella chorou a beijando novamente.

— Mamãe está aqui, eu te amo meu amor, mamãe nunca mais vai te deixar — ela prometeu, Bella queria dizer que não a tinha esquecido, que tinha pensado nela todo instante, mas não podia. Afastou aquele pensamento, ela estava ali com sua filha e isso era o que importava.

Edward sem se conter abraçou Bella com cuidado, olhando para o rostinho vermelho da filha deitado no pescoço de Bella. Ele beijou as duas no cabelo. Finalmente sua família estava completa.

Alguém fungou e Bella abriu seus olhos, ela limpou suas lágrimas e notou pela primeira vez que todos estavam ali.

— Esme — ela disse fungando e sorrindo para a sogra que se aproximou e a abraçou.

Bella abraçou a todos com Nicole em seus braços já que ela se recusou a sair dali grudada a Bella.

— Ah meu Deus Alie, seu cabelo — Bella disse rindo para a amiga.

— Eu sei está enorme, mas eu prometi que só o cortaria quando você aparecesse eu sabia que você ia voltar — sua amiga falou chorando e as duas se abraçaram.

Jasper também a abraçou feliz por ela está de volta. Todos estavam.

— Rose, você está grávida — Bella falou abraçando o jeito que dava a amiga com um bebê e uma barriga entre elas. Rose chorava sem parar.

— Eu pensei que estivesse morta, todos diziam que iriam voltar, mas eu não conseguia acreditar, não queria criar esperanças — Rose fungou e gaguejou chorando — É um casal, a menina eu coloquei o nome dela de Isabella — sua amiga falou soluçando.

Bella riu.

— Pode trocar agora se quiser — falou beijando o rosto da amiga.

Rose negou balançando a cabeça.

— Senti sua falta.

— Eu estou aqui agora — Bella disse sorrindo feliz para todos.

— Nicolove, vem com o papai vem — Edward falou tentando pegar a filha para que Bella pudesse falar com todos melhor.

Mas a menininha não quis ir, todos riram quando ela balançou a cabecinha apertando a mãe com toda força que tinha, ela puxou a blusa de Bella parecendo querer peito como se lembrasse.

— Não filha, aqui não tem nada — Bella disse arrumando sua roupa, sentindo-se triste por não ter alimentado sua filha aqueles meses todos, por não está ao seu lado. A menininha suspirou e voltou a encostar sua cabeça na mãe.

— É Edward, acho que você perdeu o posto de preferido — Emm disse guardando seu celular no bolso, ele tinha filmado todo o reencontro. Deu batidinha nas costas do irmão que não podia está mais que feliz vendo a esposa e a filha finalmente juntas.

Ele não se importava nenhum pouco, estava feliz demais para se preocupar com isso.

— Charlie ligou, ele já estava no avião para cá — Esme avisou.

Bella assentiu feliz, só faltava seu pai para sua família está completa.

Está com todos que amava e que se importavam realmente com ela.

O interfone tocou e Carlisle foi ver quem era.

— Victoria está aqui — disse olhando pelo vídeo do interfone.

Bella e Edward se encararam.

Era hora de dar um fim nisso.

...

Victoria entrou na casa estranhando encontrar tudo silencioso.

A bastardinha com certeza deveria estar dormindo, bom para ela que queria ficar sozinha com Edward.

Vic sentiu seu coração acelerar quando o viu esperando por ela na sala.

Edward parecia diferente, mas ela perdia a razão sempre que o viu.

Já não aguentava mais isso.

Já tinha sete meses que tudo tinha acontecido e ela ainda não tinha sequer conseguido um beijo dele.

Mas bastaria. Tinha cansado de esperar.

Hoje ela o beijaria, depois ela daria um jeito deles saírem juntos e transaria com ele, nem que precisasse o dopar, poderia até simular uma gravidez.

Mas Edward Cullen seria dela.

Ah, mas seria.

— Edward, querido, fiquei esperando sua ligação dia todo — ela disse se aproximando e o abraçando, tratou de pressionar bem seus seios nele, mas como sempre ele a afastou rapidamente.

— Tive alguns assuntos para resolver — ele disse apenas passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

Vic sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Ele nunca tinha feito isso.

— Nada grave eu espero.

— Não — ele deu aquele sorriso torto — Nada demais, eu andei pensando... o que acha de sairmos juntos?

— Sair? Mas é uma ótima ideia Edward — ela disse quase pulando de felicidade.

— Eu acho... acho que já está na hora de seguir em frente e você tem sido uma amigona mesmo esses últimos meses...

— Isso... isso. É uma ótima ideia, nós podemos sair para dançar e depois ir a outro lugar — ela começou a tagarelar e Edward manteve sua expressão neutra, apenas concordando, estava se controlando para não perder a razão com aquela mulher. Nunca tinha batido em ninguém, mas Vic com certeza merecia.

Uma batida finalmente foi ouvida.

— Por que você não abre para mim? — ele pediu a ela.

Victoria abriu a porta com raiva, iria mandar a merda que tivesse ousado interromper aquele momento com Edward.

Finalmente depois de tantos anos. Finalmente eles ficariam juntos.

— Senhorita Victoria Hunter? — um policial disse.

Vic sentiu um frio na barriga ao encarar o policial, tinha outros dois atrás dele e duas viatura de policia. Como ela não tinha escutado eles chegando ali? Estava tão cega achando que Edward ficaria com ela que nem notou os carros chegando ou o interfone tocando.

— Você está presa pelo sequestro e tentativa de assassinato de Isabella Cullen, assassinato de Riley Biers. Tem o direito de ficar calada, tudo que disser poderá e será usado contra você no tribunal... — O policial disse falando seus direitos.

— O que? Está louco — Victoria disse se virando e sua boca se abriu quando ela viu Isabella ali sendo abraçada por Edward — O que ela faz aqui?

— Eu estou no lugar a onde nunca deveria ter saído e você vai ter o que merece — Bella falou sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar com o beijo que Edward deu em seu pescoço.

— Ah solte-me, eu vou te matar, ah — Victoria começou a gritar e se debater.

— Você nunca vai tê-lo Victoria, Edward vai ser meu para sempre, nada vai nos separar e você vai apodrecer na cadeia — Bella falou a encarando com raiva, Edward segurava com força sua cintura, como se fosse a impedir de alguma agressão.

— SUA DESGRAÇADA, VOCÊ APARECEU PARA ACABAR COM TUDO, ERA PARA EU TER TE MATADO JUNTO COM AQUELE IDIOTA DO RILEY, SUA PUTA. EDWARD ME AMA, NÓS AINDA VAMOS FICAR JUNTOS — ela gritou se debatendo enquanto os policial prestavam atenção em tudo, com certeza aquilo pesaria contra ela no seu julgamento.

Finalmente eles conseguiram a algemar e a levaram embora dali. Bella ainda deu um tchauzinho para ela sorrindo debochada.

A última coisa que Victoria viu pelo espelho da viatura foi Edward e Bella se beijando apaixonadamente.

Ela soube então que tinha perdido.

Mas seu pior pesadelo ainda estava por vim.

...

— Acabou? — Bella perguntou chorando com Edward a abraçando.

— Acabou, meu amor, nada nem ninguém vai nos separar — ele garantiu a beijando com força.

— AAAAh — ouviram um gritinho que o fez se separaram, se viraram para Nicole que tinha chorado horrores quando Bella passou ela para Alice. Bella a pegou de volta sorrindo e beijando a filha que também sorriu para a mãe feliz por está de volta nos braços da mãe.

— Ei, o que acham de brincarmos de verdade e desafio? — Emmett disse entrando na sala seguido pelos outros.

Bella riu para o cunhado.

E apesar de tudo ter começado com uma brincadeira, ela nunca se arrependeu de um dia ter aceitado o desafio de se casar com Edward.

Foi a melhor decisão que tinha tomado em sua vida.

Todos ficaram ali conversando e rindo.

A família completa de novo.

Charlie chegou e foi emocionante ver o reencontro com a filha também, ficou possesso quando descobriu que Renée estava por trás de tudo, mas ela teve o que mereceu.

Edward pediu pizza para todos. Bella pode dar papinha para a filha, finalmente assumindo seu lugar de mãe. Nicole encantava todos como sempre. Emmett fazia suas palhaçadas e todos riam.

Tudo estava como deveria ter sido desde o princípio.

...

— Como alguém pode ser tão perfeita assim? — Bella sussurrou encarando a bebê que ela tinha acabado de colocar no berço.

Edward estava com ela.

Eles tinham dado banho na menininha e sua mamadeira juntos, ate finalmente ela dormir nos braços da mãe.

Bella ficou durante alguns minutos a olhando em seus braços, mas logo Edward falou que tinham que a levar para o berço.

— Vem, os outros ainda devem está lá embaixo — ele sussurrou pegando a mão dela e saindo do quarto, levando a babá eletrônica.

Encontraram Esme no corredor.

— O que foi, mãe? — Edward perguntou.

— Ah nada querido, mas eu percebi que vocês precisavam ficar sozinhos e mandei todos para suas casas, já acomodei Charlie no quarto de hóspedes também e eu e seu pai já vamos nos retirar. E podem deixar que eu olho Nicole a noite se ela acordar — disse pegando o aparelho das mãos de Edward — Aproveitem a noite — falou piscando para eles e saiu dali.

Bella se sentiu nervosa pela primeira vez, sem falar nada ela se virou indo para a porta da suíte que dividia com o esposo.

Entrou nele em silencio, sentindo Edward a seguir.

— Parece tudo do mesmo jeito — ela falou mordendo seu lábio.

— Eu não mexi em nada, nem conseguia entrar aqui, só deixa entrar uma pessoa para limpar — ele disse.

Ela o encarou.

— Sinto muito, eu não queria... — ela começou a chorar.

Edward a abraçou.

— Você não tem culpa de nada, vamos apenas virar a pagina dessa história e esquecer isso tudo — ele disse.

Ela fungou beijando seu ombro.

Ficaram alguns minutos abraçados, antes dele se separar.

— Vamos tomar um banho? — ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu engolindo em seco.

Eles foram para o banheiro deles e Edward já foi tirando seus tênis e blusa, Bella encarou sua imagem no espelho.

— Amor? O que foi? — ele disse parando observando ela pelo espelho.

— Eu... meu cabelo... estou feia e...

— Você está linda, não sabe o quanto tive que me controlar para não tomar você ali naquele sofá com todos vendo, quando você abriu seus olhos para mim — ele disse descendo sua mão pela lateral do corpo dela e segurando em seu quadril — Além do mais, agora eu tenho livre acesso aqui — ele disse salpicando seu pescoço de beijos.

Bella inclinou-se para trás deixando ele a beijar, a boca dele encontrou a sua e suas línguas se entrelaçaram em um beijo cheio de paixão e saudade.

As mãos dele subiram por dentro da blusa dela acariciando sua pele, Bella ergueu seus braços e eles se separaram para tirar aquela peça, ela ficou só com um sutiã branco simples, mas Edward não perdeu tempo em retirar aquela peça também. Quando ambos estavam nus da cintura para cima, se abraçaram e se beijaram, seus peitos se tocando como a muito não se tocavam.

Edward apertou um seio dela com sua mão esfregando seu mamilo eriçado, ela gemeu baixinho, sentindo seu centro pulsar de excitação.

Ele desceu sua mão e abriu a calça dela, ajudou ela a tirar aquela peça, junto com uma calcinha de algodão.

Bella ficou nua e ele a admirou, seu corpo parecia o mesmo de antes da gravidez.

Rapidamente ele se livrou de suas próprias roupas também.

Bella se virou indo para o boxer do chuveiro e o ligando.

Edward a abraçou pressionando sua ereção nela.

— Eu não vou conseguir me segurar muito —ele disse mordiscando a orelha dela.

— Você não esteve com ninguém esse tempo todo? — ela sussurrou com medo da resposta.

Ele a o olhou fazendo cara de indignação por ela sequer pensar nisso.

— Claro que não! — ele disse — Só teve você, meu amor — ele disse acariciando seu rosto.

Eles voltaram a se beijar e Bella entrelaçou suas pernas ao redor dele, fazendo seu membro encontrar o caminho entre suas pernas e se enfiar ali.

Ambos gemeram.

Os movimentos dele foram rápidos, fortes e profundos, eles gemiam, se beijavam cheios de saudade.

Edward levou sua mão entre os corpos dela e a tocou.

Bella gemeu rebolando com ele a invadindo, sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar.

— Goza comigo — ela pediu gemendo.

— Mais um pouco amor — ele falou ofegante bombeando seu membro dentro dela sentindo sua vagina se contrair o apertando.

Foi demais. Ele gozou com força chupando o pescoço dela que gemia também aproveitando seu próprio ápice do prazer.

— Eu te amo — ela sussurrou.

— Eu também te amo Bella, não imagina o quanto, agora nada nem ninguém vai nos separar — ele disse voltando a beijá-la.

Finalmente juntos.

Finalmente completos.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?

Esse foi o último capítulo da fic, mas ainda tem o epílogo com Nicole brigando com Edward, Victoria tendo seu castigo e um golpe da mídia... Fortes emoções ainda estão por vim hehe

Comenteeem, por favor, espero que tenham gostado. Confesso que chorei um pouco imaginando o reencontro de mãe e filha, o que acharam? Apesar de ser uma bebezinha Nicole se lembrou da mãe e agora estão todos juntos de novo.

Só vou postar o epilogo depois do feriadão da semana que vem, no dia 22 de abril, eu sei que vai demorar um pouquinho, mas ainda estou trabalhando nele e não quero fazer nada apressada.

Talvez eu volte antes e post logo o prologo da próxima fic que finalmente decidi o nome vai ser Amor ou Golpe?, nela o Edward tem 54 anos e a Bella 22, será que ela vai gostar mesmo dele ou só quer seu dinheiro? Só lendo para vocês saberem hehe

Aguardando ansiosa os comentários de vocês, espero que tenham gostado. E muuuuito obrigada por acompanharem mais uma fic minha, muito mesmo. Estou aqui ainda por vocês e porque amo fazer isso e como sempre digo enquanto tiver imaginação e alguém para ler vou está aqui! Obrigaada a quem sempre me acompanha e comenta, muuuito mesmo, todo meu amor para vocês.

Nos vemos no epilogo e na próxima fic, prometo que não vai ter Vic, nem Tanya haha, nem perda de memória também haha

Beeijos

lalac


	25. Epílogo

_O ciúmes de Nicolove_

Nicole sempre teve Edward como o melhor papai do mundo.

Ele sempre esteve com ela e sua mamãe até onde se lembrava.

Afinal tinha 4 anos e não se lembrava dos meses que passou separada da sua mãe.

Ela amava os dois, amava o jeito que eles se tratavam e amava o jeito que eles a amavam de volta.

Amava que seu papai brincava com ela de boneca e até mesmo deixava ela maquiá-lo, mesmo que não soubesse. Amava mesmo que quando ele estava longe todos os dias eles se falavam. Amava quando ele cantava para ela dormir.

Amava sua mamãe também, só ela sabia a acalmar quando ela estava doente, beijava seus dodóis e fazia coisas de mãe e filha sempre.

Nicole era muito feliz.

Tinha os melhores pais do mundo, melhores vovôs, avó, melhores titios e titias, sem falar nos seus priminhos também. Ela amava sua família e estar com eles também.

Ela amava até mesmo aquele novo bebê, que seus pais diziam que era seu novo irmãozinho, mesmo que ele só chorasse e dormisse.

Nicole pensava que tinha uma vida de princesa.

Pensava que seu papai e sua mamãe nunca se separariam.

Que eles tinham o maior amor do mundo.

Mas então por que seu papai tinha feito aquilo?

Ela não conseguia entender.

Sentia uma dor estranha no peito depois de ver aquilo.

Ela só queria chorar e gritar.

Seu papai tinha mentindo.

E ela sabia que quando sua mamãe descobrisse isso a machucaria assim como estava machucando-a.

Por que seu pai tinha feito aquilo com outra mulher?

Podia ser pequenininha, mas era esperta e já tinha entendido que só pessoas que eram papais podiam se beijar daquele jeito. Era assim com seus tios e avos.

Então por que seu papai estava beijando outra?

Ela não sabia o que fazer.

Seu papai era só dela, dela e de sua mamãe. E agora do bebê também.

Então por que ele tinha feito aquilo?

Será que ele não as amava mais?

Será que ele iria embora?

Ou pior será que ele tinha outra Nicolove?

Aquilo machucou seu coraçãozinho.

Ela fungou sem saber o que fazer e sem entender.

Estava deitada na cama de seus papais. Ela assistia seu desenho preferido naquele aparelho legal que ela chamava de _pad_.

Seus papais não a deixavam assistir muito ali, então ela aproveitava quando isso acontecia, eles tinham saído quando o bebê chorou, mas sabia que logo eles estariam ali com ela.

Os quatro como uma família feliz.

Era isso que ela pensava.

Até ver aquilo.

Estava assistindo seu desenho preferido quando do nada apareceu a imagem do seu papai na tela, ela clicou e apareceu um vídeo estranho e então seu papai começou a beijar outra mulher no vídeo.

Nicole só quis chorar e era isso que ela estava fazendo quando sua mãe voltou para o quarto.

— Nicole? Amor? O que foi? Está chorando? — Bella perguntou preocupada se aproximando da cama.

Bella viu a filha fungar e limpar seus olhinhos castanhos.

— Mamãe? Desculpa o papai, por favor — Nicole disse olhando para a mãe com medo.

Não queria que seus papais se separassem nunca, nunquinha.

— O que seu pai fez Nicole? — Bella perguntou curiosa.

Sabia que os dois tinham seus segredinhos. Mas o que poderia ser para fazer a filha chorar?

— Amor pode contar para mamãe tudo — Bella disse acariciando seus cabelos.

— Eu... eu vi... eu vi ele... beijando outra menina — Nicole sussurrou.

A boca de Bella se abriu e ela arfou.

Será que tinha escutado bem?

— O que você disse Nicolove? — Edward falou entrando no quarto segurando um embrulho azul, ele tinha acabado de trocar a fralda de Matthew Anthony.

Ele tinha nascido tinha pouco mais de dois meses e veio para completar a família deles. Matthew era com certeza a cara do pai, enquanto Nicole parecia com sua mãe.

Edward se aproximou da cama colocando o bebê ali em cima e o segurou com sua mão.

Nicole encarou o irmão.

Ele era diferente dela enquanto ela se parecia com sua mamãe Matt se parecia com seu papai. Ele tinha os cabelos mais claros que os dela e seus olhos estavam começando a ficar verdes que nem os do pai.

Parecia o bebê de um filme que ela gostava.

— Eu vi, vi o senhor beijando aquela moça _loila_ e feia — ela disse para o pai chateada. A moça não era feia na verdade ela era linda, mas Nicole preferia muito mais sua mamãe.

— Onde você viu isso? Eu nunca faria isso...

— _Mentila_! O senhor beijou ela e ainda riu, o senhor _plometeu_ que só amava eu e a mamãe — ela disse com um carinha fofa de brava — disse que nunca _deixalia_ de nos amar, mesmo com a chegada de outro bebê.

— Edward? — Bella disse apenas encarando o marido.

Tinha que ter uma explicação racional para isso, não sabia o que faria se fosse verdade.

— Nicole amor, você é minha Nicolove, você e sua mamãe são as únicas mulheres da minha vida — Edward disse segurando na mãozinha da filha e na da esposa. Matt protegido entre eles parecia sentir o clima tenso e por isso ficou quietinho apenas observando com seus olhos verdes atento tudo.

— Então por que você a estava beijando do jeito que beija a mamãe? — ela perguntou sua testinha franzida e um biquinho nos lábios.

— A onde você viu isso amor? Tem certeza que não sonhou?

Nicole se virou e pegou o _pad_ dos pais, ela ascendeu a tela e apareceu o vídeo de Edward beijando Jane no personagem do último filme que ele tinha gravado e seria lançado agora.

— Ah meu Deus — Bella disse aliviada e então começou a rir — Ah! Nicole, meu amor você é tão fofa — ela disse puxando a filha e beijando seu rostinho, secando suas lágrimas.

Edward pegou o vídeo e viu que tinha esquecido de trocar as contas para a da filha que bloqueava os outros vídeos, estava logado na conta dele.

— Isso é mentirinha meu amor, seu papai faz filme lembra? — Bella disse explicando para ela.

— Mas ele beija _outas_? Como a _senhola_ deixa? — disse confusa.

Edward olhou para elas com atenção.

— Por que eu sei que no final ele só está interpretando um papel e não importa quem ele beija lá no final ele sempre volta por nós — Bella disse e também por que era raro ela ver alguma cena assim, sempre fechava os olhos se recusando a ver seu marido beijar outras mulher. O que os olhos não ver o coração não sente, já dizia o ditado.

Edward assentiu encarando apaixonadamente a mulher que deu um sorriso torto.

Será que era possível ele amar ainda mais aquela mulher?

Pelo jeito era.

— Eu não gosto disso — ela disse cruzando seus braços e fazendo bico.

— Quando você for maior você vai entender, meu amor. Agora saiba que eu amo você e sua mamãe mais que tudo no mundo e nunca faria algo que a machucasse assim — Edward garantiu.

Lidar com o assédio era difícil.

Edward mesmo já tinha recebido cantadas de várias atrizes e até diretoras de filme, fãs então nem se fala. Mas ele nunca escondia quando algo assim acontecia, sua esposa sempre sabia.

Uma vez ela tinha aparecido no set de surpresa e colocou a atriz que fazia sua irmã no filme em seu devido lugar. Edward nunca tinha visto Bella tão ciumenta daquela maneira e valeu a pena o jeito que eles transaram no trailer depois.

Matt soltou um barulhinho lembrando que ele também estava ali.

— Também amo você campeão — ele disse para o filho beijando sua barriguinha. O menininho riu puxando os cabelos dele.

— Faz aviãozinho com ele papai — Nicole disse já e aquecendo do assunto e eles ficaram os quatro ali com uma família.

Os pais brincando e rindo com os filhos.

Mas com certeza aquela história rendeu boas risadas na família e em entrevistas de Edward também que sempre lembrava dos filhos e da mulher com um brilho de felicidade nos olhos.

...

 _O castigo de Victória_

Victoria suspirou olhando para seu macacão laranja de presidiária.

Não podia acreditar que tudo tinha dado errado.

Ela tinha sido presa, julgada e agora passaria o resto da sua vida em uma cadeia de segurança máxima..

Estava possessa, furiosa, até tentou se fazer de doida para cumprir a pena em um manicômio, mas não conseguiu.

Ela estava na sarjeta, sem dinheiro, sem influência, sem poder.

E pior.

Sem Edward Cullen.

— Você é Victoria, que trabalhou com Edward Cullen? — uma presidiária perguntou parando ao seu lado.

Victoria olhou ela da cabeça aos pés com desdém.

A mulher era alta e forte. Ela era negra, tinha cabelos crespos arrumados em trancinhas rentes ao seu coro cabeludo.

Era daquelas que vivia fazendo exercicio no pátio e comandava um grupinho pesado no presidio.

Ninguém iria querer encrenca com ela.

Ela era toda tatuada e sua cara podia amedrontar qualquer um.

Tinha um mês que estava ali e Victoria sempre tinha percebido os olhares para ela, uma vez pensou em até perguntar a ela qual era seu problema, mas sua companheira de cela a advertiu dizendo que não deveria cassar encrenca com ela.

— Sim, nós tínhamos um caso, mas aquela songamonga da esposa dele estragou tudo — Vic falou.

A mulher riu e algo na risada dela fez a pele de Victoria se arrepiar.

— Não foi isso que escutei por aí.

— Não deveria acreditar no que dizem — Vic retrucou e se levantou do banco passando pela mulher e batendo seu ombro no dela.

— Ah pode parar aí vadia, não acabei com você — a mulher disse segurando seu pulso com força.

— Me solte sua negra nojenta — Vic disse puxando seu braço.

— Como é que é? — a mulher a encarou incrédula — Além de você ter feito a vida do meu ator preferido um inferno, você é racista? Você não sabe mesmo com que está lidando, não é? — a mulher falou e Vic percebeu um grupinho de mulheres atrás dela, todas com cara de malvadas também, uma levantou sua blusa e mostrou um canivete preso em sua calça.

Vic sentiu medo.

— Des-desculpa, eu não quis dizer isso — ela falou rapidamente.

— Ah olha só, ela não quis dizer isso — a mulher disse rindo para suas amigas a soltando.

Vic pensou que sairia daquela impune, mas logo sentiu um soco forte em sua boca, rapidamente ela sentiu o gosto de sangue e uma dor forte em seu dente, cuspiu a metade dele. era um implante que ela tinha feito antes de ser presa, não acreditava que tinha se quebrado assim.

— Você me bateu sua porca imunda — Vic disse cuspindo sangue sentindo com sua língua seu dente quebrado.

A mulher a agarrou pela roupa do uniforme e a levantou imprensando ela na parede, as costas de Vic doeram com a força que ela foi jogada ali.

Suas mãos passaram pelo corpo dela.

— Você é bem gostosinha delícia e saiba que eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno, isso foi só o começo, pode esperar que eu vou voltar na sua cela de noite e você vai aprender a respeitar as pessoas e pagar pelo o que fez com Edward e sua família — a mulher disse apertando com força seu pescoço.

Victoria já estava sem ar.

Ela a soltou e todas se afastaram quando viu guardas se aproximarem.

Pela primeira vez Victoria sabia que tinha encontrado algo pior que está presa e sem Edward.

A mulher manteve sua promessa durante mais de dez anos que passou na cadeia e teve Vic como sua durante todo aquele tempo. Batia nela, a maltratava e a abusava dela sexualmente.

Não teve um só dia que Victoria não se arrependeu de tudo que tinha feito.

...

 _Sempre juntos_

— Papai, papai o senhor voltou — Matt gritou soltando seus brinquedos quando viu Edward passar pela porta.

Edward largou sua mochila e abraçou o menino o levantando do chão e o jogando para o alto.

Um cachorro latiu e Edward viu Pipoca um poddle branco, sem ser de raça, que eles tinham dado às crianças latir.

— Eu falei que logo estaria aqui — ele disse para seu filho de três anos colocando de volta no chão.

— Mas o senhor vai ficar dessa vez? — ele perguntou, não querendo que o pai fosse embora de novo.

Edward encarou Bella. Ela estava quieta sentada no sofá enquanto via o filho brincar. Sabia que seu marido devia está chegando e estava esperando junto com os filhos por isso.

Tinha passado o dia quieta e calada, só seus filhos conseguiram arrancar pequenos sorrisos dela.

Suas amigas quiseram ir para sua casa ficar com ela, mas Bella preferiu esperar seu marido sozinha.

Tudo que precisava naquele momento, era ter certeza que eles ainda eram reais.

Ela desviou o olhar dele se levantando.

— É claro que sim — Edward disse bagunçando o cabelo do filho que gritou.

— Vamos Pipoca, vamos falar para Nini que o papai chegou — o menino disse correndo e chamando o cachorro que latiu o seguindo atrás de sua irmã mais velha.

— Cuidado, Matt — Bella gritou para o filho que deixou os pais sozinhos na sala.

— Bella — Edward disse para a esposa.

Ela não aguentou mais e o abraçou chorando.

— Me perdoa, me perdoa, eu não queria isso, eu não sabia o que iam fazer — ele disse.

— Eu sei, mesmo assim dói — ela falou fungando.

Depois de quase 15 anos que Edward fez sucesso como astro teen no filme com Tanya Danali, ele se viu obrigado a fazer uma participação no documentário que lançaram sobre o filme e como estavam os atores tempos depois.

Tanya estava mais madura e pediu perdão por Edward por tudo, ela estava noiva e iria se casar logo, até convidou Edward e Bella para seu casamento.

Tudo estava indo muito bem.

O documentário tinha sido lançado a uma semana e teve um numero muito bom, mas as merdas desses produtores só pensavam em dinheiro.

Pegaram imagens antigas de Edward e Tanya na época que eles eram namorados e editaram, vendendo para uma revista como se fossem novas.

Foi uma bomba.

Todos começaram a noticiar a traição de Edward com sua ex-namorada e trouxe a mídia que os produtores queriam para o filme. Na internet já circulavam várias imagens de fotos do casal aos beijos e noticiavam na tevê. Tudo era mentira claro, mas mesmo assim machucou Bella ver aquilo tudo, mas sabia que tinha machucado ainda mais seu marido.

E Tanya também estava sendo atacada.

A vida deles tinha virado um inferno.

— Eu não queria isso.

— Eu sei que não, mas estamos juntos nessa, não é?

— Sempre, eu te amo, Bella te amo.

— Eu sei eu também te amo — ela disse o beijando fortemente.

Ouviram um gritinho fino e se separaram.

Bella rapidamente limpou suas lágrimas.

— Nicolove — Edward sussurrou para sua menininha de seis anos que pulou nos braços do pai.

— Papai, estava com saudades do tamanho da lua — ela disse o abraçando com força.

Edward sorriu beijando seu rosto.

Sua vida fora daquela casa estava um inferno.

Todos estavam falando como ele tinha sido capaz de trair sua esposa com dois filhos pequenos.

Como homem nenhum prestava.

Tanya também estava sendo julgada por ser noiva e ainda ficar com homem casado.

O mundo do cinema era podre.

Muitos produtores não se importavam com sentimento de ninguém, apenas esperando ganhar dinheiro e lucrar. Isso eles tinham conseguido, mas a custa de quê?

Edward sabia que demoraria a poeira baixar, felizmente ficaria um ano sem gravar filmes e poderia ficar com sua família.

Ele estava precisando desse descanso, ainda mais depois disso tudo.

Ele sabia que com eles ali superaria tudo.

Os quatro ficaram abraçados, trocando beijos, as crianças brincando sobre quem amava mais os pais.

O mundo lá fora podia está um inferno.

Mas Edward se sentia no céu com sua família e sabia que tudo aquilo passaria e ele superaria tudo.

E foi assim.

Quando todos descobriram que tudo não passou de uma armação a empresa dos produtores do filme passou por uma crise e faliu. O fadom de Edward mostrando que mesmo depois de tanto tempo sempre o apoiou e acreditava nele.

E o casal pode enfim ter tranquilidade de curtir a pequena família que tinham.

O amor deles que continuava e continuaria mais forte que tudo.

— Eles capotaram — Edward sussurrou arrumando o cabelo de Nicole que estava tampando seu rostinho. Ela estava dormindo ao lado do irmão, os dois entre os pais na cama de casal deles.

Era sempre assim quando Edward voltava depois de dias longe da família.

— Sim, vamos tomar um banho agora? — Bella sussurrou olhando para o marido.

Os filhos tinham corrido e brincado o dia todo, mas só foi tomarem um banho e leite que desabaram na cama do pai, mesmo dizendo que ficariam acordados até muito tarde o que para eles era nove horas da noite.

Edward assentiu e eles foram silenciosamente para o banheiro, Bella ainda pegou o vídeo monitor para vigiar os filhos pela câmera caso um deles acordasse.

Tinha tido aquela ideia depois de Nicole pegar os dois na cozinha em uma situação comprometedora, podemos dizer que envolvia Bella de joelhos e Nutela.

Felizmente a menina estava com sono e nem se lembrava de nada no dia seguinte.

— Eu te amo — Edward sussurrou abraçado com Bella já debaixo do chuveiro.

Bella viu a imagem deles refletida no vidro escuro do boxer.

Seu marido tão lindo, seus corpos nus grudados.

Ela desceu sua mão pelas costas dele e apertou sua bunda olhando pelo reflexo, riu acariciando os contornos da tatuagem ali.

— Ei eu digo que te amo e você rir? — ele falou com um biquinho.

Ela riu ainda mais.

— É impossível não rir quando lembro que você tem o Piu-Piu tatuado na bunda — ela disse rindo.

Ele bufou.

— Emmett ainda vai me pagar por isso — ele falou e Bella riu mais.

— Eu te amo e vamos passar por isso juntos — ela falou sabendo que era o que ele precisava ouvir.

Ele assentiu beijando seus lábios suavemente.

Ele desligou o chuveiro, afinal o mundo agradecia e fez amor com sua esposa ali mesmo.

Ele precisava a sentir assim, o amor deles que continuava mais forte que tudo.

Quem diria que sair com seu amigo e seu irmão aquela noite em Las Vegas o faria encontrar o amor de sua vida?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii gente, como estão? Como prometido aqui está o capítulo

Peloamor de Deus, não me associem ao comentário racista de Victória, foi só para mostrar como ela é mais imunda ainda que vocês imaginam. Felizmente ela pagou por tudo que fez sendo castigada por anos, o que acharam?

Ficou fora de ordem com a Nicole antes, mas foi para começar com algo leve antes da parte da Vic.

Sinceramente, achei não gostei muito desse epilogo kkkkk, por isso vou deixar a fic sem tá concluída pois tive ideia para dois bônus, não prometo nada, mas quem sabe se eu tiver tempo pode sair dois bônus, um sobre a vingança do Edward contra o Emmett pela tatuagem na bunda, o que vocês achariam? Pensei neles seis voltando a Vegas depois de alguns anos. Aceito sugestões e também sobre essa visita da Bella no set do Edward, um hot no trailer... quem sabe, tudo depende de vocês

Espero que tenham gostado mais do que eu desse capítulo kkkkkk

Obrigaada por todo o carinho mais uma vez, amei os comentários e amei que vocês se divertiram um pouco pela fic.

Já postei a fic nova e o primeiro capítulo dela vem mês que vem, espero ver vocês lá hein

Obrigada a quem leu, comentou, recomendou, brigou, por vocês ainda estou aqui e se você ainda não apareceu ainda tem chance de deixar seu comentário heeein

beeijos amores,

comentem e me deem mais ideias para bônus, quem sabe sai algo

lalac


End file.
